Caduceus
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Sequel to "Nest of the Snake". Set a few years later. During unexpected turns of events, our heroes are seperated, tormented, trapped, and tricked into thinking the other is dead. Can they Salvage the what they care about most, or will this be the end of the everything they've worked so hard to build?
1. Role Reversal

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru growled angrily.

"Nothing," Sasuke retorted angrily as he wheeled around to face the angry Sannin.

"Of course you're standing in front of my room for no reason," Orochimaru sneered angrily. "Fawning after my wife again, are you?"

"I wasn't fawning after her!" Sasuke yelled angrily, and unfortunately for him I could hear his every word.

"Both of you, shut up! Sasuke, bug off! Orochimaru, get in here!" I ordered, and Sasuke stared at me as Orochimaru walked in.

I knew what I looked like to him – I'd had him show me many times. The wife of Orochimaru, the infamous ninja who had supposedly suppressed all emotions except greed; the mother of his four, soon to be five children; and, finally, I was his mentor as well. I learned more jutsu than him in a day, and I was off-limits in the dojo to Sasuke, or anyone for that matter. The only ones that were allowed to fight me didn't want to when I was pregnant, even if only by a couple months.

I sighed in boredom, my weight once again being more on the front of my body than my back. Akuma was taking a nap like a good little boy, and Tenshi, Kiseki, and Kurama were as well. I began hacking up phlegm, something that I had grown accustomed to during the months of this past pregnancy since my twins seemed to take everything out of my immune system. Even Kabuto and Orochimaru couldn't tell why, but they did know that my womb's protective wall was much stronger this last time than the previous two. I guessed that it was because of Sasuke trying to electrocute me to death when I was two months along, but nobody really knew for sure.

"Bored, kit?" he asked, putting his hands on his scroll of choice. "I was thinking of getting you a pet now that Nagini has died, but I wasn't sure of what you felt would be best."

"Absolution!" I yelled, excited suddenly, and then backed my hyperactivity off. I didn't know why my mind was brought to my Absol on my Pokémon: Diamond Version.

"Of course, dear," he sighed, knowing by now to go along with it. "If that's what you want. You know how to get it, yes?"

"Yeah – my Diamond Version!" I yelled excitedly yanking on the scroll at the top of the rack he kept in our room – a rack of scrolls that had been banned into our room because of Sasuke's prying eyes. Some of the scrolls held jutsus that were chaotic, but most of them had other scrolls sealed inside of them. Some of the sealed scrolls had other scrolls inside them for more sealing contents, but others had forbidden jutsu so powerful it boggled my mind that Orochimaru hadn't mastered them yet.

"No!" he yelled as he went to stop the barrage of scrolls from landing on top of me – oops. I clamped my eyes shut in expectance of the reaction of the scrolls or another lecture, but it never happened.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, and almost screamed at what I saw.

I was back on Earth, and fortunately for me, Orochimaru had taken most of the scrolls' weights on him as they fell in his quest to protect me and our unborn child from them. I saw his head beginning to knot in several places, and wanted to start crying at my own stupidity. I let the tears fall, not caring if he called me weak for it, and wanting to try to wake him up without risking more danger. He was unconscious, and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Orochimaru! Maru! Maru, wake up, please!" I begged, looking around me. Unknown territory – crap.

"Sarah," he moaned quietly. I sighed, and began trying to even out my breathing, knowing if he'd moaned out my name, he'd be healthy enough to move. I hefted him up, even though he was 6'7" and I was 5' even, and began to carry him off. He was half trying to walk, but not really making much progress. He suddenly snapped alert and dodged away from me.

Right in front of a moving car.

"Orochimaru!" I screamed as the car hit him head on. He was thrown backwards, and I heard the sickening crunch of bones as his body met the car and then concrete.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" the man began saying quickly, but my battle instincts had already surfaced. I wanted to put him in a coffin of crushing snakes, but I quickly leapt over to him and yanked his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Use it. Cops. Now," I growled, and he complied. I ignored him as he told the cop what had happened, and I looked around. One, two…five street cameras. Good, I was home free. I'd carried him around the corner, so nobody could have known that we had come from the ninja world.

A few minutes later, we heard the wailing of sirens, and I stared as an ambulance pulled up in front of a police car. The man went to give his testimony, and I pleaded with the paramedics not to separate me from Orochimaru. I stared at the man as he began telling his side of the story, and I began telling the paramedics mine. Well, sort of. I left out the part where Oro and I had come from a different dimension.

"Will he be okay? he won't die, will he? Please tell me he won't," I began panicking, unused to being the conscious one in the chaos of a near-death experience that had to do with people getting hit on the head. I was normally the one getting hit on the head and Orochimaru was the one worrying, not the other way around!

"He'll be fine. He's stable, but we're going to take him to the hospital, just to be safe," they assured me gently, apparently knowing what to do for him quickly. "Your father's going to be fine, he'll probably just have some broken bones and possibly a concussion, that's all."

"So, my husband won't have anything to do with memory loss?" I asked, somehow not believing our good luck in that. They looked at each other like something was wrong, and one of the paramedics began looking out the window.

"Erm…no," the medic said after a long pause. "It's still a possibility, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up. How old are you, ma'am?"

"Twenty-one and a half," I replied warily. "And mother of his four children. Hopefully five soon, if…"

"If he survives?" they asked gently.

"If _I _survive," I murmured, and they stared at me like I had cancer or the plague. When they wheeled him into the ER, I began pacing in the waiting room. I couldn't stay still – movement was like a drug for me right now. It went on like this for a few minutes, and one of the medics came out. I braced for the worst.

"He'll live – he'll be fine, and he has no visible signs of trauma except for badly bruised legs and a broken left arm," the medic said calmly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Safe.

"Thank you," I sighed wearily, sitting down to finally give my legs a break. He nodded before leaving once more.

I flitted over to the room they placed him in and peeked in hesitantly – he wasn't hooked up to wires, thank goodness, but was still boiling angry. Looks like he kept his memory, but I was soon found wrong.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell happened to my clothes? And why the hell does everyone think I'm dying?" he yelled angrily, and I hesitantly walked in. "Oh, no you don't – I'm not letting you anywhere near me with another needle!"

"I'm not a medic," I said quickly, then jumped to the worst conclusion of him having amnesia. "I – you don't remember me?"

"I – Sarah?" he asked in disbelief, and I stared at him. He'd remembered me! Although, from when, I had no idea.

"Yes! Yes, thank heavens you remembered me!" I said as I brought him into a gentle, yet over-excited and watery eyed embrace.

"But – how? You're an apprentice, a genin," he said confused. "How – you were so fast – too fast. What happened to you? You've gotten faster since…"

"Since?" I pressed gently.

"You were eighteen," he said immediately, his brow furrowed in confusion. I wanted to cry – he didn't remember marrying me, training me or the Chunin exam battles at all! He didn't even remember our family life!

"Orochimaru-kun, I know it's a lot to take in, but…" I began slowly, twisting my wedding band nervously, "you got hurt, and…well, there're gaps in your memories. I'm twenty, almost twenty-one, and-and we have four beautiful children."

"Me? Children? Don't make me laugh, scum," he growled, his teeth almost penetrating my neck. I wanted to cry so much more that moment than ever before. I felt like my heart was breaking, like a part of me was dying inside.

"Please," I begged, tears beginning to flow. "Just let me prove it to you."

"You have five seconds," he growled.

"The mirror shows you whatever you want," I told him, handing him the mirror he'd given me for my nineteenth birthday – the mirror he didn't remember. "Channel chakra into it and ask for it to show you anything, it should show you. Ask for your son. Our son."

"Fine, then brat – I will. Show me my son," he commanded my mirror, and it glowed purple before showing him our sons – one in each crib. "Impossible…but how? Who?"

"Me," I told him. "You married me two months after I came to the Sannin Showdown and – and you impregnated me on our honeymoon. They're all four yours."

"Four?" he asked in disbelief. I could see the confusion and suffering in his eyes – emotions that I was causing.

"I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave, ma'am," a nurse said as she walked towards the door. "His heart rate is rising too fast."

"Try to force her to leave and I'll kill you," he growled menacingly, and she backed off to the edge of the hallway. "Prove it – prove to me that you are who you say you are. Summon."

I performed the hand signs and summoned Phantasm, who was first in my party now. He stared at Orochimaru, then perked his ears in recognition.

"Orochimaru-Shishou!" he yelled in recognition of the Sannin, and the ninja stared. "Don't you remember me? I'm Phantasm."

"Great snakes," Orochimaru murmured. "How long was I unconscious?"

"About ten hours," I reported nervously. "I –I…"

"Show me," he ordered, and I stared at him. "How did you get him? You got him from this world, no?"

"Y-yes, but…it's not that simple," I stammered, and he glared at me. "I'm not sure how it came that way, but he – they answered to me since my Nintendo DS was with me when I was transferred. We could try to bring about the same effects, but it would require you to train the Pokémon of your choice yourself after starting over. do you want me to go buy a new Black Version?"

"No – a different one," he stared. "One that – one that will make people scared."

"I know just the summoning," I answered, and began rummaging through my bags. "Crap – it must be in my old bedroom from when I was growing up! Give me one day and I'll be back with it, I promise!"

"Go," he ordered, and I raced out of the hospital and back to the nearest airport. I couldn't believe where I was – Little Rock! That was a few miles away from Conway – which was one of the worst towns ever.

"Sam!" I called out as I reached the house I'd stored all my old things in. "Sam? Papaw? Joe? Anybody home?"

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" a dark voice asked me, and I wheeled around, battle ready.

"Sarah," I replied curtly. "Where's the Boone clan?"

"Dead. Died off about two years ago when that Spann guy took them out," he said chewing on a toothpick. "Why?"

"What happened to the stuff in the spare bedroom with three windows? One of them looked out to the old camper," I demanded.

"Dunno what you're talking about – there's a locked room, I know that much. The old owners threw the key away, leaving a note saying his granddaughter could unlock it when she felt the need," he said shrugging. I raced off to my old bedroom and opened the door with the greatest of ease.

My room was a hurricane.

Papers were scattered everywhere, DS games and consoles gone, books completely bereft – except my Naruto books, which I'd protected by taking them to Otogakure – and statues all gone except the Terra Cotta Warrior. The Window was smashed into tiny shards, and the room was also covered in bugs and spiders. My Naruto card collection was still intact and unharmed, at least. I yanked open my closet doors to find it also bereft. Even all my cosplays, bought or home-made were gone.

I wanted to kill someone.

"What did you do?" I screamed at the man, and he flinched in fear. His wife walked in, and stared in shock. Her eyes darted between something that was behind me and me. I looked over my shoulder, and was met with a shock that I didn't expect. An old photo was sitting on the wall of the room, and it was of a trio I knew well:

Sam, Joe and me as kids.

"Impossible! Who are you?" I growled at him, and he looked at me pained. "Joe?"

"Yeah, it's me. I moved her to keep your things safe, but…I'm sorry," he said lamely.

"Some help," I growled. "This is why I hated this neighborhood – always full of crack-heads and idiots who shot their guns off for no reason in the middle of the night."

"Sarah," he called after me, but I was already out the door and into the U-shaped driveway.

"What?" I growled angrily, my chakra flaring. "If this doesn't have anything to do with my things, then I don't want to hear it."

"Battershell," he began.

"Should be dead by now," I finished darkly as I vanished into the night. I focused, not sure of what to do next, and instantly realized what had happened – my cousins! They must have raided my things while I was gone for more money! Ooh, they were in for it now. Just to be safe, though, I sent a doppelganger under the invisibility jutsu to spy on Joe and the gang.

"Should we tell her we did it to keep everything safe?" his wife asked, and he shook his head.

"No. The less she knows the better. She'll probably try to use something for her husband's insane experiments. You know, the one I was telling you about that was obsessed with snakes."

"Yikes," she shuddered. "What about the lock on the storage unit?"

"The code isn't easy to crack," Joe said smiling. "Only a genius could figure it out."

"Thanks for the info," I smirked as my doppelganger vanished.

I returned back to the hospital just before visiting hours were over, and raced towards Orochimaru with my DS and a brand new Soul Silver Version in hand. I knew he wouldn't like it, but it was the best that I had at the moment – Black Version still cost fifty dollars at Wal-Mart. I raced in, and stared in amusement at the clot of nurses and medics in the hallway. Besides that, he could use the Poké walker to train whatever Pokémon he wanted when we went running.

"We've got to get him to take his medicine!"

"He won't – he keeps sending out some sort of psychic powers that hurt you!"

"Don't look in his eyes then!"

"He does it when you walk in carrying a needle!"

"We've either got to get him his medicine or get rid of him!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, and the nurses all turned to stare at me. "If it's medicine you want, I can probably get it in him. We _are_ talking about Orochimaru, right?"

"That guy with the creepy gold eyes, black hair and pale skin? Yeah," one of the males said shuddering.

"Good – leave it to me," I sneered, snatching the syringe of medicine from him before strolling into the hospital room. "Orochimaru-sama, I have something to ease your pain if that is what you wish."

"The DS?" he growled, and I held up the syringe. "Forget it."

"But, master, it will take away the pain in your arms and legs! Besides, all I need to do is properly inject it into the IV in your arm – the needle won't even touch your skin. If you still won't do it, then I won't give you the DS until you take the medicine," I pled.

"Very well. Get it over with," he growled in defeat. I smiled gently as I began squeezing the plunger to release the medicine into his body. "Ah…so much better…thank you, pet."

"As you wish, my lord," I whispered before handing him the Nintendo DS and backing out. I walked to the edge of the Hospital gardens and to let the tears fall.

"Sarah," a gentle voice approached, and I looked up to find one of my old classmates from college. "is everything okay? is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," I sobbed, leaning onto the wall. "My husband has amnesia and he – he – he remembers me, but only from before I was nineteen! He doesn't remember the day we married, the days our children were born, nothing! And what's worse – he's completely different! He used to be so kind and gentle towards me while being a sadist towards almost everyone else, but he's being so much more of a sadist to me than most others. It's like he's making up for lost time on the cruelty scale!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said gently. "But, if there's anything I remember, it's how you were able to come up with entire stories in minutes! And you were always able to read the material once or twice and absorb it like a sponge, and able to regurgitate it on the final exams while briefing back over it only once a month before the final itself!"

"Thanks, but that's not helping," I sulked. "I just want my husband back…"

"If you'd like I could hit him on the head," Carl suggested.

"That's what caused this in the first place. I'd better go back up to him before he terrorizes the entire hospital," I said wearily and half-sobbed as I headed in the general vicinity of the hospital.

I never made it in.

**Dun dun dun! Who attacked? What do they want with our heroine? And what will happen to Orochi now that his memory's gone? Some answers will be answered next chapter, so tune in!**


	2. Missing!

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochimaru's POV

I continued to press the small pen looking thing onto the bottom screen. I wasn't sure how this worked, but it was rather intriguing. She'd transferred two of these "Pokémon" for me. I wasn't sure it was possible to have more than one summoning, but we were about to find out. I'd randomly stuck the game into a gash I'd made in my right arm, then removed any water damage using my chakra.

I weaved the hand signs and performed a summoning jutsu, using the blood from the injury, the game still inside the gash I'd made.

A small dog of some sort appeared in my lap. It was black, but its fur was pure white, like snow, and its head had a crescent boomerang on it. Its tail looked like another boomerang or a sword of some sort, and its white fur was hanging off of its neck like Deidara's bangs. I looked at it in almost disgust.

_**Grrrraaaaa! **_

It had trumpeted something out, and leapt off my bed and ran towards the door. I stared at the Pokédex in front of me on the Nintendo DS screen. I stared at the entry:

Absol: It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.

I then realized what the Absol was doing – Absolution. Absolution – Absolute, destiny. Something was about to happen. Either that or it was attracted to my love of chaos and destruction.

"Sarah!" I gasped, not knowing why I was suddenly so intent to protect a mere civilian.

Sarah POV

I looked around me. High walls, and no windows whatsoever. It smelled like decomposition – as in, rotting corpses. You tend to recognize that smell when you live with Orochimaru and how to keep from getting sick around them.

"Well, well, so the damsel is awake," one of the men said as he walked towards me. I could see the bulge in his pants, and smell his arousal.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you," I threatened, only then realizing that I had no weapons; and there was no way to weave hand signs since my hands were tied behind my back and above my head. Something was telling me I was going to get raped tonight.

"How amusing," he laughed. "But I'm not the only one. You're too famous to be given into prostitution for normal people. No, we've got _much _better uses for you, sweetheart."

"Get that disgusting monstrosity away from me!" I yelled as he crouched near me.

"Don't be that way love," he said as he loomed over me. "It won't hurt too much. I'll be much better than that vampire, I promise. His male areas will feel like crap compared to mine."

"I'd rather _die_ than cheat on him," I spat, and the man ripped my pants off.

"I'd behave myself if I were you, or you're going to make it a lot more painful than it needs to be. Trust me – we've got four people lined up for you tonight, and all of them have paid top dollar for the intercourse. You'll get a small amount of the earnings since it is your body we'll be using for the sex," he leered. "and don't even think about running away. We have trackers all over the country. We know what we're doing. Besides that, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious bundles of joy, would we?"

"Rape!" I screamed, and his foot slammed onto my gut while his hand on my mouth. I felt the familiar pop, and knew by the pains that I was going into labor.

"Silence!" he hissed angrily. "You are nothing more than a slave, now! We own you! You are to have intercourse with anyone who enters this room that has paid for it, and nobody else. Don't even try any funny business. Your husband has been banned from entering this room – you will be having sex to death and he will get his member chopped off if you dare pleasure him again. do I make myself clear?"

"Go to hell," I spat, and his arousal stank worse. This was bad – very bad. My infant was coming, and I had no way of stopping it! "I'm not having sex outside of marriage. Get lost and die!"

"Pleasure one hundred different men and we might let you go," he sneered, and I glared at him for the outright lie. "Or would you rather force me to make it one thousand?"

He removed his remaining clothes and I screamed for all I was worth.

Orochimaru POV

I raced out of the hospital and made a mad dash towards an alley so I could change back into something more fitting for a ninja – simple underwear, pants and a shirt would have to do for now. Absolution had stolen my bag back for me, thank Kami.

As soon as I was changed, I felt another aura behind me – I wheeled around and brought my hand to the level of my eyes instinctively, and was met with someone trying to drug me up.

I sliced their arm with the Kusanagi angrily, and the man cried out in pain.

"Mercy, please! I don't want to – I was forced to do this!" he pled pitifully as he fell backwards. His arm had a very long gash down the middle of it that made a hole through his arm. It was beautiful handiwork, if I hadn't been pissed off and panicking too much to enjoy it.

"Where is she?" I growled, picking him up by his shirt angrily.

"I – I don't know! They wouldn't let me see her! They said I was unworthy to behold her raw beauty – their words, not mine, I swear! Please, don't kill me! They took her bra off of her while she was unconscious – I managed to steal it should the need arise to track her with the police!" he panicked, holding out Sarah's bra. "She – all I know is that she's pregnant and that they're planning on killing her child!

"Absolution, can you track her?" I asked the Absolution, and he sniffed the bra before sneezing and snorting.

_**Rrrriaaaar,**_he growled lowly putting a paw over his nose. He sniffed once more, and put his nose between his paws.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he removed his paws to get a leg up and nudge me in my male areas.

Oh, crap. He smelled someone's male parts on her bra. This was not good. I took her in as my apprentice, I remembered that much, but I had no idea just how much I'd taught her. I obviously had not taught her very much if she was kidnapped like this. I growled angrily, having sworn to protect her as I hadn't Anko or Sasuke-kun.

"They'll pay, won't they, Absolution?" I growled, and he nodded as he sniffed the bra once more. He sniffed the air a few times, and began heading off down the street. "Absolution, well done."

Absolution let out a low whine at around dusk, his fur rising on end. I followed after him, and stopped for a breather. He let out another low whine, pawing my leg gently. He began looking around for something, and didn't find it. He came back to me, still whining, his eyes clouded with fear, worry, and determination.

"You're right, we don't have time to rest," I breathed as I got back up to race after him.

I stopped on a dime as he didn't follow me. I wheeled around, and his legs gave out from under him, exhausted. I couldn't blame him – my legs hurt to high heaven, but we didn't have time to rest. Not with Sarah still in danger.

I still couldn't figure out why I was obsessing over a simple genin, though. She wasn't going to be my vessel, I knew that, and I also knew that she was probably weak if she got captured in this new world. Absolution vanished in a puff of smoke, and I turned the Nintendo DS back on. If I was going to use him like this again, I would need to level him up or see what was wrong with him.

I kept the game on, and realized what was going on – Absolution was tired and couldn't follow me around for prolonged periods of time. I needed to get him into the Poké Walker, and fast. I turned the Poké walker on, but was unable to access it for a problem – I hadn't gotten to the right section of the game yet.

I growled in frustration, playing the game like a madman until I defeated the second Gym. Absolution was still at level ten, and completely unable to battle, even with the help of revives, and I was forced to defeat the second gym with my useless – and horrible – Cyndaquil. I shouldn't have chosen that as my starter. I should have chosen that Tododile thing. I opened the PC, and still couldn't figure out how to hook up the Poké Walker.

I saved, then rebooted the game. Right as I turned the game on and pressed start, on the main menu before you tell it that you want to play your man – which I'd christened Orochi since my entire name didn't fit, damn it – it said "connect to Poké Walker" as the third option down.

I chose it, and followed the instructions. I held the Poké Walker up to the DS, hoping it worked, and began pressing the buttons necessary as it instructed me to. I fished around, and realized what was going on – it wanted me to choose my pokemon to put in the Poké Walker! I fished around for Absolution – who I'd put in my PC since I couldn't use him in the game anymore – and put him in the Poké Walker.

"Finally," I heaved, looking at Absolution in the Poké Walker's screen. I turned the game off and summoned him again. "Let's go."

He barked an affirmative, and raced off out of the alley. There were people everywhere – how in the world was I supposed to find Sarah in a place like this? Absolution ran down and around a corner and onto the main strip.

I stared at the disgusting images before me. Pornography was almost everywhere, and you could see the feminine outlines in the neon lights of all the casinos. I shook my head in disbelief, thinking randomly that Jiraiya would find this place as paradise, and Tsunade would level it with one roundhouse kick to the ground.

Absolution barked at me moodily to bring me out of shock, and I gently shook my head to snap out of it and follow him. Cops were beginning to trail me – I had to get him or something before they caught me.

"Hey, lady!" one cop yelled out behind me, and Absolution ran off. Coward. "Is that your weird dog?"

"I'm a male," I corrected through grinding teeth. "and yes, he's mine. He got out. Why?"

"He needs to be on a leash," the second cop scolded angrily. "Get him and put him on one. You don't seem to have one in hand."

"I'm new in town. Is this legal?" I asked, gesturing to the signs of lucid women and neon lights. Ugh, if I had to look at it for another minute I would vomit.

"Yes, why?" they asked. "and for the record, there's a leash law here in Las Vegas. Any and all dogs that aren't on a leash are in trouble with their owners and us. Their owners are fined for it, and if the dog doesn't have a collar, then it goes straight to the pound."

"Sorry. Absolution can't take a collar," I said putting my hands in my pocket. "He's too rash – he keeps choking himself with it as he tries to get it off."

"Too bad. Get him on one or lose him," the cop threatened. "You want him to stay with you, then catch him and put him on a leash."

"Fine," I growled angrily, casting a powerful genjutsu to render them immobile. I put my hands on their foreheads, and wiped their memories of my encounter with them. I couldn't have cops after me, not since I was a ninja.

"Uh," one said confused as he snapped out of his daze. "What's wrong? Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for my fiancée," I explained smoothly. "She's missing, and I can't find her anywhere. Five feet tall, chocolate brown hair and eyes, a bust to rival the disturbing illegal ones on these signs, and a hyperactivity level that is too high for her own good. Her name is Sarah Denina."

"Right. Denina? You sure it's not Denning?" the second asked, and I nodded. "Alright. We'll keep an eye out for her. "Since we're helping you, could you help us?"

"That depends," I said warily. "On what it would be."

"We're trying to catch this criminal," he said, showing me a photo. The man had black hair like mine, only cropped short, blue eyes, and earrings all over his ears and face. "He's a serial rapist and murderer. He rapes women then forces them into prostitution if he deems them worthy to live. The problem is, the women we've found and taken to custody won't say anything for fear of dying."

"I'll do what I can. Thank you, ANBU-sans," I said nodding. Oops, I'd just called them ANBU. "Sorry – Officers."

"Japan?" they asked, and I shook my head.

"Siberia," I replied, thinking of the first place that came to mind. "I grew up in Japan, spent a year in Siberia, and moved here. ANBU was something we used to call cops when we were children."

"ah," one cop said shortly, staring at me like I was a lunatic. "Good luck with finding your fiancée."

"Thank you," I said before racing down the disturbing strip, desperately searching for any sign of Sarah or Absolution.

"That is one dedicated fiancée," the cop said as I saw him park outside my alley, and I froze.

"Absolution, I need you to pretend to be on a leash if I put a snake around you as a collar," I told him, and he glared at me. "It's only temporary, get over it. Not unless you want me to get arrested."

He lowered his head in contempt at having to obey the order, and I looked around at what was going on. I raced out of the alley, Absolution hot on my heels, and the cops stared at me as we raced down the main strip. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what Sarah could be going through right now.

I sighed in defeat as I stopped to rest a third time. I'd been following Absolution for about twelve hours now, and he was sniffing the ground. He led me to an abandoned factory, and began clawing at the door. I went to open it – locked. Gritting my teeth, I picked the lock angrily and opened the door. He raced inside, and I could vaguely hear screaming – female screaming.

Sarah's screams.


	3. Help Arrives!

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochimaru POV

I raced after Absolution, trying to think of the attacks it had since it was at level ten. Scratch, Me First, Leer, Taunt. If I played my cards right, I could get Sarah back without revealing our identities. Absolution would probably get hurt, though.

"Absolution, Me First!" I ordered, and the strange dog began mimicking its opponent – whoever that was. He must have had a gun out, because Absolution's attack was turned into bullet seed.

The enemies' front lines collapsed in front of us. I surged forward, Absolution alongside me, and I came to another locked door. This one was different – it required a password of some kind.

"Damn it," I hissed angrily. I began using electric natured chakra to short circuit the door. If I could get it open for a few seconds, Absolution could get through. I kept channeling desperately as Sarah's screaming continued frantically, and I finally rammed the Kusanagi into the dialpad.

The door opened momentarily – just barely long enough for me to grab Absolution and leap in at top speed.

I sighed, then tensed up. This place smelled exactly like my hideouts – death and male arousal. I furrowed my brow, then saw Sarah, a man in front of her, both naked. The man was holding a long knife dangerously and swinging it in front of her face as she bled from her midsection.

"Absolution, Me First!" I whispered, and he obeyed as his crescent on his head began lengthening.

Fury Cutter, I realized. Absolution leapt forward and slashed the man's back harshly, causing him to crumple to the ground and drop the knife. Sarah's legs were bleeding, gashes running down them, a silver weapon of some sort sticking out of her feminine areas. I heard sirens and the cops ramming down the door behind me. Absolution's eyes widened and he raced towards me and I repositioned the fake leash to where it looked like he still wore a collar.

"Damn you, fucking Volturi!" he shouted angrily, and I stared at him in confusion. What the hell had he just called me? A Volturi? What the hell was that?

"Freeze," the cops all shouted, and I immediately obeyed. Something told me they weren't to be messed with. I hated obeying them, but I had no choice.

"No," Sarah sobbed, terrified, her eyes wide. "Master. Sensei. Master. Sensei. Sensei. Sensei."

"What the hell?" the police yelled in shock as they assessed the damage. One put on a latex glove and picked the knife up out of Sarah's left leg. At least her feminine areas where mostly safe.

"Looks like we have a self-defense case," one of the females, Maple, I recognized, said. "Sarah? Holy crap, you picked a bad day to take your – uh – dog – for a walk. What on earth were you thinking?"

"No, no…" she sobbed.

Sarah POV

I couldn't keep it in. I wanted the gun out of my feminine areas, and the knife out of my leg. I felt like I was about to die. This was on a par with childbirth, almost. Speaking of which, I could feel the small life inside of me dwindling dangerously.

"No, no," I sobbed, wanting it to end, wanting to tell her what the rapists had done. "Drugged…"

"Catherine," Satyr said, and I stared in recognition and pain. "There's a gun in her vagina. Should I get it out?"

"Be careful," Maple cautioned. "Sarah, be still, this will hurt."

"Get it out of me!" I wailed, unable to keep the pain in any longer. I felt a small tugging sensation, and the cold metal began leaving me. That wasn't what I wanted – I wish they'd listen better for once.

Satyr made a disgusted noise in her throat as she removed the barrel of the gun. I began breathing heavier, the pain at least dulled a small amount. But my legs were still bleeding, and if I didn't get help, I would die. My unborn child was already dying, I could feel it, but if I was extremely lucky we would both live.

"Sarah," I heard from behind Satyr, and I looked behind her at a somewhat bloodthirsty yet worried Orochimaru. "Pet…"

I began crying, unable to hide my shame from the man I loved so much more than my own life right now. If these were my final moments with him, then so be it. At least he'd come to get me. I half realized that he had his Absol next to him.

Satyr and Maple still knew I was a ninja, as well as Orochimaru, and the other CSI's had left me be. The other cops were heaving the criminal up to his feet, his back covered in slashes identical to the ones he'd given me, Absol's horn covered in the man's blood. One of the cops collected a blood sample from Absolution's horn after getting a picture of it. I knew the blood would match – no matter what they did, I was a victim and had almost died.

I wanted to stay awake, but I was losing too much blood. I could hear Detectives Maple and Satyr try to keep me awake, Orochimaru crying out my name in panic, and the wails of a siren.

Orochimaru PoV

I paced out in the waiting room, anxiously. The Hospital hadn't allowed Absolution in, so I let him poof back into the Poké Walker. He was tired – we all were. Satyr and Maple were sitting down and filling out case reports, and I sat down anxiously next to them as I rambled about what I'd done that day to help Sarah.

The DNA results on Absolution's horn and the criminal were a perfect match. Anyone could have told you that, I wanted to say, but I refrained. I was a nervous wreck. I, too, was slightly aroused by seeing Sarah's naked form, but in a different sense. I was more terrified for the life I'd discovered inside of her.

I froze, my mind flashing back to the Chunin exams. She and I had made love, I realized as I began shuddering as the memory filled the empty space of my mind. She was telling the truth – I was the father of her child. I wasn't sure if we were married or not, but I was still the father of her child. I wasn't going to leave my heirs without a mother to care for them. I'd already experienced that pain firsthand, as well as the pain of not having a father. Sarutobi had somewhat filled the gap, but had ended up destroying any parental bond he may have made with me when he caught me experimenting in the sewers of Konohagakure.

She and I had made love. I trusted her with my body. And I'd betrayed her in worse ways than Sarutobi had betrayed me. The doctor walked out, and I turned to face him, knowing she'd died from blood loss.

"We're doing all we can, but her body's losing too much blood too quickly. We've had to perform an emergency caesarean section and try to clamp some arteries to stop all blood flow to her legs, but it's still going very slow. We're doing all we can, but we don't have that much of her blood type left…and besides that, her body is rejecting most blood we put into her," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, sir, but your wife might not life through the night."

I leaned backwards against the wall in shock. She would die tonight, and they wouldn't let me in with her. I could help them, why didn't they see that?

"I'm so sorry. We've got ten people stitching her closed, but it might not be enough…" he reported sadly.

"Let me. I've dealt with medicine before – I know how to stitch veins closed," I said desperately. Anything to be with Sarah in her final moments. "Use my blood."

"We're not supposed to, but – what the-?" he asked shocked as I pulled up my shirt, revealing a few scars on my side.

"I stitched these closed on a battlefield. I know what I'm doing. Let me help her," I repeated firmly, and he nodded.

"Don the coat, gloves and mask," he said as he pointed towards the closet. I pulled them on quickly, and began to follow him into the ER. "Apprentice-ship. He wants to help, says he can stitch and is the best in his class."

"Set him on the ones that we've sewed the veins shut," one of the other said, and I quickly set to work. I threaded the needle and began working extremely quickly. It didn't take long at all, and I was moving from one gash to another after cross-stitching them closed and tying them off properly. With Kabuto's help, she wouldn't scar nearly as badly, but it would be extremely helpful if we could get back home.

"Damn," one of the nurses muttered as I moved on to the tenth gash in her left leg, right next to her crotch. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"He's not even paying attention to her sex," they marveled, and I ignored them. Sarah would die of blood clotting and removal of circulation if we didn't undo these bands.

"We need to remove the bands," I told them. "She'll lose her legs to lack of blood circulation."

"I hate to say this, but he's right. We have to do it, even if only for a few minutes. Be careful," the main medic warned, and I began moving on to the more serious wounds in her veins – ones that were torn at odd angles that nobody could seem able to stitch closed. I worked carefully, slightly pinching the vein together and closed.

"We need more blood in her, she's dying again," one of the females reported.

"Use mine," I told them, and they stared at me. "I can work with a needle in my arm, I don't care. I've done this dozens of times in the wars."

"How old are you?" they asked in shock, and I huffed.

"That's none of your damn business, now is it?" I growled menacingly, worried for her safety. Her legs would be fine now, but we needed to remove the circulation again. I quickly redid the clamps. I looked at the sheet and stared at her blood type. B positive. Good – the same blood type as me.

"He was one of the patients here before – his blood type will match hers," one of the other medics said walking in, then shuddering. I vaguely remembered him as one that I'd terrorized as he tried to give me medicine.

"Get the needle," one commanded, but I was way ahead of them. I plunged the needle into her left arm first, then my own. I watched as the life giving liquid left my body and entered hers quickly. My heart rate was stronger and faster than hers – my blood pressure was also much higher, both of which helped speed up the help that she needed.

"Tape it down," I commanded, and one obeyed just before I went back to work, this time stitching her hip wound. That bastard rapist was going to pay in blood.

"Oro…chi…" she moaned, and the other medics pushed another syringe into her bloodstream. A sedative wouldn't be good here, but oh well – too late now.

"Almost done," one male medic sighed, then gasped as another medic's stitched ripped open. Incompetent idiots was what most of them were.

"You stitched it too close to the injury. You need to have it further away," I instructed, and the medic nodded. I moved around to get as close as I could to the injury. "Pinch it closed so I can work."

She obeyed, and I quickly cross-stitched the injury that she'd failed to do properly. I left a large enough gap so that she could see what I was doing, and how far away from the incision I was sewing at. They began pulling out gauze, and I shook my head.

"No," I said firmly. "Use bandages from the anime. She's used to that, the gauze will only scare her."

"He's her husband, he knows best," the chief medic said, and other protested.

"We could get sued if it cuts off her circulation!" they argued. I shook my head in disgust – they couldn't even do proper bandages.

"Very well, you incompetent fool!" I yelled angrily as I snatched the roll of bandages from him. "I'll do it myself!"

"That's illegal," the medics all argued. "We have to do this. We only let you in because she was dying and wouldn't live if we didn't get more hands to help her."

"The blood is still going from me to her," I retorted as I began wrapping the bandage around her left calf.

"Fine," one retorted as another yanked the needle from my arm and ripped the tape off in the process. "It's out. Put this on it and get out."

Normally I wouldn't obey, but I knew that they had the advantage – they could kill Sarah at any given time. Right as I walked into the waiting room once more, having taken the lab coat and gloves off, I began to feel a little light headed. Too much blood had gone from me to her – I needed a plasma pill. Sadly, there were none.

"Here, eat this," a receptionist said handing me a bag of what was gold crackers in the shape of fish. What the hell? "It'll help restore your blood."

I nodded, and almost attempted to tie the swab tighter around my arm. CSI Maple saw what I was attempting and came over to help. After it was safely secured on, I began eating. It tasted like cheese and crackers, but was extremely stale and disgusting. I would have gone back to pacing if I hadn't been so damn tired. I let the CSI's lead me away, them telling me that the medics wouldn't let Sarah wake up for a few more days, and I fell asleep at the Crime Lab in one of the meeting rooms.

I awoke the next morning, my head and arm hurting like tartarus. I looked at the clock – noon! I looked around, confused. I didn't recognize anyone, and one of the CSI's kept glaring at me. I let myself fall asleep once more.

When I finally awoke the second time, I looked to find CSI Storm across the room from me. I shook my head, and he pushed a bottle of water and a bag of fruit chews towards me. I grimaced, recalling the goldfish from the day before. My head began pounding, so I hesitantly took a sip of water, glaring at the CSI as a second male walked in.

"Hey, Nick," the second said.

"Hey, Raye," Nick said nodding upwards. "You got anything?"

"Yeah – our culprit was a serial rapist wanted in seventeen states, and he enjoys torturing his victims just before intercourse. He kills them if they survive through the sex, and anyone that he doesn't like goes into his prostitution business. The blood on that scythe was a direct match to the blood of the serial killer. The blood on the knife is a match to our victim. I also had Archie look at all the footage from the warehouse, and it all adds up to their confessions and the evidence. It was self-defense."

"Awesome. Nice job, man," Nick said nodding his approval. "Raye, this is Orochimaru, the owner of the – uh – scythe, thing. Orochimaru, this is CSI Penber. What exactly – _was _– that thing, Orochimaru?"

"He won't come again unless disaster is about to come. That's why he came to me – he knew it would strike inevitably. It's his job, his calling, his nature. It's part of what he is," I explained, knowing that they would want more answers. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Mutant dog?" Raye asked, and I smirked.

"Not quite – but in every essence of the word, yes. He is – as you call him – a mutant," I sneered. "I wouldn't be talking about mutants when it comes to Absolution-kun, however. If you thought he was a mutant, you should see some of the other things that I've seen. Mutant fish-cat, extendable tongue, head, and neck on a human up to two hundred feet each, people with multiples of one body part, snakes for digestive systems, people who have turned themselves into human puppets – literally, he took out his insides while he was still alive – people with mouths on their hands, people with gills – I've seen quite a bit more than you, I'm sure. That isn't even the half of it."

"Damn," Nick said shocked. The food hadn't bothered me by now, so I gathered it was somewhat safe.

"You should eat," Raye said quickly. "They'll help you get some of your blood contents back."

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?" I retorted, and they stared at me.

"We hand that out to everyone who donates blood – why kill off our own cops?" Nick asked confused.

I sighed in amusement – they would never understand. Still, it was the only option I had, so I put four chewable fruits in my mouth at once. It surprised me how much they actually tasted like fruit, so I backed off to enjoy the food. I looked at the water, and mentally shrugged. It was pointless harboring so much ill-will while I could do nothing about it. I drank the bottled water – which tasted like blood – and stopped only when the bottle was empty. I caught my breath, and began eating slowly again. Two more CSI's walked in, both talking about something called "star trek" and they completely ignored us.

I raced out of that insane asylum as soon as I could – I wasn't going to risk getting caught, and I had to get back to Sarah before she awoke.


	4. Unraveling

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

I opened my eyes, finally pushing off the horrible bands of darkness that had encompassed my mind. I looked around, everything hurting, and winced in pain as I tried to move my left leg. I discovered there were bandages, like what Orochimaru and Kabuto did back home. Right leg – same thing, as well as the left hip. I gasped – my infant was out of me now, and not in the room. That could only mean its death.

I remembered everything in an agonizing Tsunami. I'd almost been raped, and the man had slashed at my legs mercilessly as I struggled against him. It was obvious he wasn't used to people fighting back once he had a knife by the way he was inexperienced when it came to moving targets. He had, however, pushed a gun in places that he shouldn't have. I wanted to scream out in defiance at him and the world, but I couldn't. I couldn't talk – something was stopping my mouth from opening.

I began assessing what was on me – an oxygen mask, the bandages on my legs and hip, the pulse monitor on one of my fingers, the IV in my left arm, the summoning contract on my right arm, a second summoning contract on my left arm (was that – _Orochimaru's_?) and lotion of some sort on my wrists. I looked around the hospital room – ICU 1027; patient name: Denina Sarah; Diagnosis: Rest, blood restoratives, physical contact. Wait – physical contact? With my conditions currently and what had just happened? No way in a million years! Well, except my kids and maybe, if he was lucky, Orochimaru. I jolted as I heard movement to my right, and quickly assessed who all was here.

Orochimaru had red rings around his eyes like he'd been crying, and was asleep in the recliner (hahah, the old snot!), CSI's Gravem and Satyr had fallen asleep leaning up against each other sitting on the couch, and – for some strange reason – a cloaked figure was standing erect. I couldn't even tell who he was. I could feel his gaze on me, and I stared at him.

"Sarah?" Orochimaru said drowsily as he woke up. "Sarah, thank Kami you're alive. I don't know how I knew you or why we had intercourse, but I know this much – you will never do that to me again."

"Yes, sir," I murmured, wanting to cry. He was denying me my rights as his wife! I wanted to die there, and to top it off our child was dead, and he hadn't even known it was his!

"Sarah, I'm not sure why, but – you _will _stay with me. You are the only woman I recall having intercourse with, and I won't lose you," he growled into my ear, my body aching with fear as it almost relived the pain from the abandoned factory.

I welcomed the painful waters of passing out.

Orochi PoV

I scolded her to make sure that she would never leave me again, making it painstakingly clear why I wasn't going to lose her and exactly how much I remembered. What I hadn't expected was for her to pass out as a reaction. I almost panicked before I felt my emotions die down – I sighed, happy that I'd brought my Drowzee along with me. I still hadn't decided on a name, but I didn't really need to give him one just yet. I wasn't going to keep him in my party for long – just long enough to get the information from Sarah's dreams that I needed. I nodded to Drowzee, and he maneuvered his hands a little to let me watch Sarah's dreams as she slept.

Sarah PoV

I dreamt of Orochimaru. I dreamt I was back in various scenarios that he wasn't there for, but he was always watching me in one way or another. During the time in Konohagakure, there was always a snake nearby watching me eerily. In Sunagakure it was the same, just with a different species of snake. In Kirigakure, I was always visiting a set of remote islands that everyone feared. A set of islands I knew was Orochimaru's water hideout. The most vivid by far was when I was giving birth to Akuma. I'd been staring at the photo of the three Sannin Tsunade had left in there, and I could have sworn he was watching me through that thing.

The most vexing part had been to watch Orochimaru and my love life. I wanted to puke at everything that I'd done – it was so wrong, yet so right at the same time. It was right because he was my husband and I loved him. However, it was wrong since every man had the same primal urges and seemed to think I was a plaything that they could just destroy and torment as they pleased. I wanted to puke.

The most startling part had been reliving the most memorable times with him at my side. I relived the day I met him and how ecstatic I'd been at him touching me after going so long with people treating me like complete garbage. I fidgeted in my wedding kimono, my breathtaking beauty only far too temporary. He kept spoiling me and showering me with gifts that I had no way to reciprocate for. He'd tinkered with my IPod and my Laptop to make it to where they used my second chakra element, lightning, instead of wall outlets. I'd begun training under him and was mastering more jutsu than Sasuke in one day.

I was dreaming about all those times that he'd forgotten. The same were all those times that I was wondering if it was all really worth it now that he hated me. It was too confusing – I felt like I was playing tug-of-war with myself. He was worth the trouble – or he wasn't. I didn't know which to choose. I wanted to pick the first, but it hurt so much to see how he'd betrayed me. Then again, it wasn't his fault since he had amnesia. On the other side of that coin, though, was that he'd leapt away from me and in front of the car on his own free will, so he probably forgot all about that I existed until I walked in.

I could vaguely hear his voice, but I shoved it away. I wanted nothing to do with him right now. I wanted Jiraiya – Tsunade – Naruto – Kabuto – my brothers – anyone to cling to and sob on that wouldn't toy with my body, mind, and emotions. I wanted to vanish in that dream. I wanted everything to go away forever. I wanted to be alone with my children to get them away from him for a few weeks since he seldom paid attention to us. It came back stronger, and I wanted to get the stupid mask off to tell him to bug off.

I must have taken the mask off, because the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe at all. I felt Orochimaru's lips crash against mine, and I put my hands around his throat to choke him to death.

I didn't want him. He was too violent, controlling, sadistic, negligent, and obsessed with his other students. He was everything I wanted to be – a leader that nobody disrespected, someone people feared, and wise. He had everything. I had nothing except what he taught me. Now I knew why Anko hated him so much. I'd have to race to Konohagakure and apologize to her for being a bitch about him during the Chunin Exams.

I felt him jerk away in shock, and I grabbed my IV to swing it at him. I wanted him dead, lifeless. He was my husband and the father of my children, but the way he was treating me was beyond wrong. He was treating me as though I was his daughter who he had complete control over and like I was a human puppet almost like Sasori no Akasuna's army.

I swung my IV dangerously, just barely missing his head. Everything hurt when I sat up, and he was lucky I still couldn't breathe or get out of bed. The two CSI's stepped between us to get everything sorted out, and I tried to shove my way past the female so I could have another whack at Orochimaru's head. He more than deserved it. heck, it might actually bring his memories back.

"Die, you arrogant, pompous, over-possessive and obsessive monstrous bastage!" I screamed at him, and he fled the room, possibly the entire building. I settled down, more than happy with how that went as the female CSI put my gas mask back on my face. I glanced over at the CSI's, who were staring at me like I'd lost my mind. I didn't care if the medicine was getting into my head or if it was the pain – I was finally free to express myself without having to worry about the consequences or the threat of impending death.

Orochi PoV

I put my lips to hers in an attempt to help her breathe, and welcomed her hands on my neck. I leapt back in shock as I realized she was going to try to choke me, and stared at her. She grabbed her IV – I didn't even know she had that much strength left in her – and swung it at me. I dodged and felt the breeze of the passing metal near my ear and on my hair. I could tell she was in pain, and I wanted to go up to her to calm her down.

Without warning, the two CSI's intervened, something that was completely unnecessary. Sarah, however, must have been angry at me for probable cause since she kept trying to shove past the officer to get to me. She looked like she wanted to kill me or hit my head again.

"Die, you arrogant, pompous, over-possesive and obsessive monstrous bastage!" she screamed at me, her voice a strangled croaking sound, and I fled the room. I couldn't let her win – I knew she'd attack me again, and I felt my gut well up with emotions that I hadn't felt since childhood. I was hurt, scared, betrayed, lonely, and heartbroken. I raced out to an alleyway to be alone. Drowzee hadn't followed me, but returned to the Pokewalker as Sarah had awoken.

I wish I could have known as a child that the emotional pains were temporary because of death and that there were others around you to help ease the pain, but this cut far deeper. I'd trusted her, and loved her even though I swore as a child that I'd never love another again. I began wondering why I married her in the first place since I was three times as old as her. Aside from the fact that she was young and beautiful, she would look past my experiments and monstrous deeds and see me for who I really was – a human. I was a monstrous human, but a human nonetheless. She would look past my cruelty and find a child who just wanted to be loved, who wanted to fit in somewhere. She knew most of the pains of my past without trying and understood them equally since her past was the same way.

Everything was rushing back now about Sarah, and the gates of my memories flooded open when it came to the memories of her – all those times that she would work on an unconscious experiment with me even though it disgusted her. All the days that she would use doppelgangers to train so she could please me and make me proud. All the times that we argued, and then made it right with sex – her idea, not mine. All the times I would join her in the dojo when I was angry at someone or something not going how I wanted or planned it to. All those times she took care of me when I was sick, and vice versa, which were sadly murky memories whenever I was ill.

I pulled out my mirror, the sister of Sarah's that I'd had made that was made of pewter, and ordered it to show me her. it glowed purple for a bit, then showed me her hospital room. she was panting angrily, and trying to get away to hunt me down. I stared hopefully, wishing that it were to apologize and make up, but knowing that it was hopeless. She'd completely gone insane, her mind tilted on its axis from the medicine. I saw the mirror I'd given her on the nightstand, and right as I saw it, she noticed it. Her fist rammed down on it, breaking the glass, and I almost wanted to cry. I'd given that to her because I saw how much pain she was in at leaving her family – even though they'd treated her like garbage more so than I had – and because I wanted her to see how beautiful she truly was. She never looked in it except to view others' lives, I remembered, and she _hated _her reflection.

I stopped the flow of chakra to my mirror and put it back in my sealing scroll. A dam broke inside me, and I cried for the first time in decades. I let the racking sobs come with the painful accompaniment of tears, but it didn't matter anymore – she had become a reason to live, a reason to feel again. I was somehow sucked back into the ninja world at that moment, right onto the spot that I'd vanished from.

I was in my familiar room again, the scroll pile now cleaned up – courtesy of Kabuto, no doubt – and everything layered in a small film of dust. Kabuto had performed a jutsu on the summoning scroll that transferred Sarah and I back and forth from our world to hers. Apparently that was what had brought me back home, but it didn't matter anymore. Immortality was almost hopeless if there wasn't someone to spend it with, and Sarah was too far gone to care about me anymore. I sat on my bed, welcoming the hot tears streaming down my face, my back on my pillow and my arms atop my knees so I could cry into them to hide the tears. Not that it mattered – Kabuto would know I was crying anyways, but to others it would look like I'd fallen asleep while studying again and Kabuto had cleaned the mess up to put me into bed.

I curled up in a ball, wondering once more why I fell in love with Sarah. I'd sworn not to love anyone, and for good reason. I'd risked the pain with taking Kabuto in, and had been rewarded with a loyal medic. I'd risked Sasuke-kun because he would have been my next vessel, but that plan was now out of the question. Sarah was gone, I realized. I could attack Konoha again. it wouldn't matter – she'd just hate me more for it since it was our old home. I turned my mind back to my memories to take it off of the woman I loved, if only temporarily.

I let myself fall asleep and look back at what I had been doing my whole bloody hellhole of a life.

Sarah PoV

I stared around me in confusion. Everyone was gone, the room was completely empty, and the room number was now 1031. There were no windows, and my wrists were handcuffed to the bed railing. My ankles were also cuffed to different railings, and I wanted to break free of everything to get away. I felt like I was going to go insane if I stayed here for much longer. Not a single soul was in sight aside from me, not even the nurses and medics, or even cops. I felt the bandages on my legs, and thought back about the intense pain I'd felt as I'd heard medics talking over me.

"Use my blood," I heard a man say – not just any man, Orochimaru, I realized now.

The others had protested before a needle was stuck in my left arm. I knew it was Orochimaru because only he could find my wrist vein when I was so severely dehydrated or losing so much blood. I could feel which wounds he healed, and it had felt like pure ecstasy when he'd stitched my injuries closed. I could almost smell his arousal, but I could most definitely smell his deep, musk, scent of scrolls, metal, earth, and, somehow, an extremely slight, just barely existent undercurrent of hormones, even past all the smells of the operating room.

I laughed at this sudden realization that I'd rubbed off on his scent. I knew it wasn't permanent, but it was just permanent enough to be funny, until it left him. I sighed, missing him. Why weren't they letting me out? And why weren't they letting me eat or drink anything? They weren't even coming in or out of here. I looked at the clock – noon. They should have been bringing lunch in by now.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily, my stomach growling. "Whatever happened to feeding your hospital patients?"

I leaned back on the pillows, my stomach and legs still hurting. Everything hurt in every way. I was officially broken. I was a demolished toy that Orochimaru had destroyed so thoroughly that nobody nowhere could ever fix me. I was a hopeless case, and probably never going to leave this room for the rest of my life. This place that they called my sanctuary would become my hell. Oro's lap was my haven.

Okay, so that was a little out of line. That wasn't my only one, though. My bedroom, Konoha's Forest of Death, one of the experiment labs once I was experimenting with something, you get the idea. Someplace I could be alone, but not for too long without being able to create havoc of some sort.

My routine was pretty much the same every bloody day. Scream at them to bring me food, be forced to wait until nightfall, and then go to sleep and relive my nightmare all over again. No relief, no numbing medicine, no dream-removal pills, just torture. It became routine so much that I'd almost what it was like to be an actual person instead of just a hull of flesh and bones chained to a bed that was to be given just enough food and water to survive.

I'd sat through this same routine until I had been in this blasted hospital for a month, and they had no intention of ever discharging me. If a male medic came in, I screamed profanities until he left, writhing all the while. I didn't trust them – not while they forbade me to wear underwear. For once, I welcomed the cold feel of my menstrual cycle, and the nurses of course didn't give me anything to keep clean with or to clean up with. Bastards and bitches is what they all were. What made it worse was that the rapist had almost gotten away with it – until the CSI's brought up that I'd lost my mind and was still suffering from an extremely severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress syndrome, and was the only survivor of his antics.

Finally, at eight in the evening, I was hungry, tired, and lonely. They'd completely isolated me for the whole month. First they'd prescribed physical contact and social interaction, now they prescribed isolation and the position for sex – what was wrong with them? I was tempted to break the handcuffs and summon Reshi to destroy the hospital, except that that would kill innocent patients.

I was startled at nine in the evening by the two female CSI's walking in. The first social interaction I'd had in a month, and it was cops. I didn't care – I wanted out, I wanted freedom, I just wanted to talk to someone, to cry on someone's shoulder, anything to do with society.

"Hey," CSI Satyr said as she sat down. I began fighting my chains, attempting to get to her.

"Help," I pled. "Get me out of here, please. I haven't eaten all day, I'm hungry. I want out, they won't let me leave the bed, not even to go to the bathroom! They won't give me a bed pan, they send in male nurses whenever I call them for whenever they do give me a bedpan, and they won't give me anything for my menstrual cycle!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" CSI Maple said furrowing her brow and pulling out a tape recorder. "In a talkative mood today?"

"Miss Maple, I haven't had social contact with another female since they handcuffed my wrists and ankles to this bed. The male nurses – if you can call them that – it's like they're not even medics! They take one look at me and start firing off sexual remarks about my chest and hips!" I whined. "You don't know what it's like to be treated like an object instead of a person! And why the heck am I even in this room? Which part of the hospital is this? And why would _anyone _prescribe isolation right after prescribing social contact? It doesn't make sense!"

"One thing at a time, Miss Denina," CSI Maple said calmly. "I think I do know what it's like being treated like an object instead of a person – that would be what my marriage felt like, which is why I divorced him. You're in this room because they think you're mentally and emotionally unstable, it's the psychiatric ward. The suicidal/homicidal unit, however, given the fact that you were traumatized and reliving the memories in your medicine induced sleep, it's almost natural to feel like everyone's a threat. As for the third question – I think you know the answer to that."

"Hey, he attacked me!" I protested.

"He was going to give you mouth-to-mouth," she corrected.

"Right after I'd almost been raped right before I'd lost consciousness outside the hospital? I don't think so," I scoffed. "That sadist is like the Phantom of the Opera – he'll kill whenever he doesn't get his way, you just watch. Any day now he'll kill someone in cold blood."

"Sarah, he's been gone for a month. He never came back after you cussed at him and told him to drop dead," CSI Satyr explained quietly, and I froze. I had no recollection of screaming that.

"I don't remember yelling at him. I remember swinging my IV at him when I felt threatened, but not cussing at him," I said warily.

"Yes, you did. Gravem and I both saw you," she said firmly, looking me square in the eyes. She must have gotten her girls mixed up – I would never cuss at Orochimaru. Would I? Then again, he deserved it for being a heartless bastard and should go gift wrap his male parts and hand them to me on a silver platter.

"Oh, dear Neptune," I murmured. "I really did cuss at him. What have I done?"

_Ruined everything that you could have dreamed about in the ninja world and so much more potential that you had in this one is what you did. Follow me, and I can make you so much stronger than what Orochimaru can give you. Come to me, and I can make you the equal to Uchiha Madara,_ a voice sneered into my mind. It was tempting at first, until it told me I would be equal to an Uchiha. I would never be an equal to an Uchiha – I was better than them. I could vaguely hear the two CSI's talking to me and saying something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Shut up!" I screamed out, gripping my head like Sasuke had when Itachi had showed him the Uchiha massacre as a five year old. "You lie! Uchiha Madara's life is lower than garbage! Uchiha mean nothing to me! Uchiha are pathetic and worthless, lying, murdering filth!"

I never stopped cussing until they finally backed off. I writhed against my chains, and began fighting a war within myself. Orochimaru deserved to die for letting that man slash me and rape me using a gun. He did, however, save my life by sewing shut some of my injuries, and giving me a lot of his blood. My life was such a losing battle and a failing grade no matter what I did. I would never be strong enough to amount to anything. Not now, not ever. If they'd done a phyciatric evaluation, they'd have labeled me as a schizophrenic with some serious bipolar and trauma issues. I was screwed up all around, like all Otonin.

I wanted out. I would do anything to get out. Orochimaru's house was better than this, and that was saying something since his house was comparable to a hellhole by Konohagakure standards. Finally, something inside me broke, and I began screaming in perfect Japanese at them to tell them to kill me. They had no idea what the heck I was saying, and a medic soon raced in to give me something. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care anymore – medicine or murder, I didn't care. If it got me out of this room, I didn't care what it did. Like I said before, I just wanted to get out, dead or alive.


	5. Abolitions and Oaths

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochimaru PoV (dreamstate)

There were a number of reasons that I'd sworn I'd never marry when I was a teenager. Everyone in Konoha hated me at that point (and still do) and some even went so far as to try to rape me. They would end up with snakes in their female areas, and they eventually stopped from fear of being killed. My parents were dead, and they had no siblings that I knew of, so I was the only one in the family left. The other children all thought I was a freak vampire that could come out in the day, so they avoided me, with a few desperate exceptions. Even the ANBU hated me – they would often beat me up and threaten to kill me if I stepped a toe out of line.

I decided to start over from the beginning to keep the pain at bay as long as I could. I'd watched my parents' brutal murder at the hands of their fellow Konoha ninja – I was five, and playing our routine mid-morning game of hide and seek with them when it happened. I'd raced to the last place she'd think to look – under the sink. I closed the door behind me, leaving it open just a crack so I could breathe and not get locked in should something happen. My mother finished counting, and right as she came into the kitchen to look, my father raced in, covered in blood and yelling about a spy in the Chunin ranks. His voice was cut off as an invisible sword of wind ripped through his chest. He was dead before he hit the floor, and my mother was screaming, masking my own quieter sobbing and gasping.

"Well, we can't have a witness," he growled, and tackled my mother to the ground. "I'll make it up to you before you die by giving you a little pleasure your husband never did."

I wanted to vomit as I saw him rape my mother. She was screaming in pain, crying out my father's name and begging for the Chunin to stop, and lashing her head from side to side. I cringed in fear – I'd never seen my mother like this, she never cried in front of me, much less yell from pain. Her loud sobbing was masking my own quiet, shocked ones. She was keeping silent about and ignoring me to protect me. He began making small holes in my mother's body with a kunai, and raping them as well. He didn't stop until she begged for him to die. At that point, he raped my mother with a knife, and shoved a senbon needle down her throat and into her vocal cords. Satisfied, the Chunin left the house, and I waited a small while before bursting out of my hiding place to join my mother.

"Mother," I sobbed, "Mother, wait, I'll go get help."

"No – Orochi," she choked out. "Don't – cry – love – you…"

The light died from her crying eyes, and I realized she was dead. I screamed out for her, crying onto her stomach, the knives still in her and blood soaking my clothes.

"Mama!" I screamed as loud as I could. It was nightfall before anyone took notice to my screaming. A brown haired male that I would later call Sensei walked in and stared at the carnage. I was still screaming and crying, clinging to my mother's lifeless form in the hopes that she would somehow come back.

I fast forward to the day I'd become a genin at age six. The teachers had insisted that I be held back another year even though I was at the top of my class and passed the graduation exam with flying colors. It was afternoon, and they were announcing the squads. After a couple teams, the teacher grimaced in disgust and loathing. He called my name out, and I stared at him blankly. He then called out the name of the First Hokage's granddaughter, Tsunade, and then another member of the class that had only just barely scraped a passing grade from the exam, Jiraiya. He was loud and annoying, they both were. Why did it have to be me on their team, I thought, then mentally slapped myself for being so hypocritical.

"Sensei! Why did you have to put a genius like me on the same team as a monster like Orochimaru?" Jiraiya yelled angrily, and I flinched as his words hurt me. Now I knew why everyone always glared at me. They thought that it was me that killed my parents and that Chunin spy. I'd show them monster by killing someone and getting away with it without suspicion being aroused to me until years later!

"Orochimaru has the best grades and jutsu capacity out of everyone in the class, Jiraiya. You were at the bottom of the class," our Sensei said angrily. "However, I will agree with you on the fact that he is a monster who should be destroyed."

I walked out of the room, not even caring about the meeting time that would come up later. I already knew who my Sensei was going to be. Sarutobi had sworn that he'd be my Jonin Sensei when he'd visited me in the hospital on the day of my parents' murder. He said that he owed my parents his life, and that he would repay his debts to them by mentoring me and taking care of me. He'd done it out of obligation, not sympathy, and I knew it. I hated him for it. I wanted everything in Konohagakure gone.

I swore to never let a loved one of mine die on the day of my parents' murder. On the day I became genin, I swore to never marry anyone from Konoha since they all viewed me as a monster. They always had, and always would, no matter how much I tried to prove otherwise. I headed out to my apartment to eat lunch and wallow in my hatred of the place I was forced to call home. About half an hour later, a knock came at my door. I prepared a kunai, ready to kill, and shoved it in the tender areas of the jonin in front of me.

I withdrew it one I realized it was Sarutobi, Hiruzen. He smiled gently, and knelt down to my level to make eye contact. I moved away, wanting him and the rest of the village dead. I considered sparing Tsunade since she would be forced to respect me, but then I decided to let her actions determine whether she lived or not. I gathered everything up, and walked out of my apartment, not even sparing a glance at Sarutobi. He followed and sped up to walk ahead of me to meet my teammates. Tsunade hadn't been in class since her mother had just given birth and wanted the two siblings to get to know each other.

That afternoon, I saw Tsunade properly for the first time – sandy blonde hair, tan eyes like Nawaki's hair, and very short and chubby. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was the same as always. I moved away from Sensei, and left the restaurant after Jiraiya began harassing Tsunade. Sarutobi either hadn't noticed or felt my need to be alone for a while. I moved through the village quickly, and arrived at my old home. Konohagakure had insisted that I stay away since they were supposedly "still investigating my parents' murder". The Hokage wasn't happy, but he did nothing to prove it. I raced through the village to find the Jonin that had taken me away from my mother's corpse. I saw her with a small child, and smiled in delight. It was the same age that I had been when my mother had been killed. I saw her place the child down for a nap, and then lie down for a nap herself. I went to her freezer and silently used a spell tag on her to keep her asleep for when I would put ice cubes in her mouth. It was untraceable – the perfect murder.

I put hand on a rag that was out on the counter, and used it to open the freezer and keep my fingerprints from getting on the freezer handle. I gathered up the ice I needed, and walked over to put it in the kunoichi's mouth. I eradicated the only pieces of evidence that I had by putting the rag on the sink in between the two halves, and taking the spell tag with me to burn it at home in a small fire. As much as I'd love to see the look on her husband's face when he got home from his mission, I would have to leave before I got caught. So, I met back up with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sensei before I got in trouble, a soft and sad, empty smile on my face, my thoughts almost going back to wondering what would happen if the girl's father was killed in his mission. They wouldn't discover the woman's body until the child had run screaming to the village gates after finally making it through the forest in which she lived. I smiled as I looked at the small girl that they went to room with me, and then frowned. Her father was still alive, just on a B-rank mission. She shouldn't be here. I looked up to Sarutobi in confusion, and he looked at her sadly before kneeling before me.

"Her mother was murdered. Somehow, someone snuck into their house and drowned her in her sleep. Her father hasn't returned yet, so we need her to stay with you, Orochimaru. She's in shock like you were," he said gently, and I nodded. This girl would be my bride, I decided. She would be the only one that I forced out of the village before destroying it.

"Yes, Sensei. I'll do what I can," I said obediently, still plotting my revenge. Sarutobi had to go since he was in the way, but it would have to wait since he was the one to mentor me and teach me everything I knew. I would have to wait until I was a Jonin rank or higher, if he hadn't already been killed in combat.

I fast forward to the Chunin exams that I took at age twelve, and watched as the girl that I'd taken in had sex with Jiraiya in the forest of death. I swore to never trust a woman again until she had matured into adulthood.

"Is this how you repay me?" I screamed at her. "I take you in out of the kindness of my heart after your mother's death, and this is how you repay me? By betraying me to sleep with my teammate?"

"Orochimaru-san, I – I didn't want to! he forced me to!" she said desperately. She was too tired – she couldn't fight back as I slapped her harshly across the face.

"Silence!" I hissed angrily. "You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to never take your pants off for anyone except your husband!"

"Orochimaru, I'm sorry!" she pled, and I stared at her in anger and hatred. Tsunade was hunting down Jiraiya, who was unconscious about two hundred meters back at my doing from behind him.

"I'll make you regret that," I said as I began to remove my clothes. She stared in confusion, then screamed when I dropped my own pants. "Now do you see why I told you to never drop your clothes? It renders you useless! Now, touch it."

"No! get it away from me! Monster! Help!" she screamed, and I slapped her once more. "Rape!"

"Silence!" I yelled, slapping her hard and bringing a kunai across her jaw. She clammed up immediately, tears welling up in her eyes. "I swore to never make love until I married you, but this is inexcusable. You won't be leaving this forest alive."

"No, Orochimaru, please! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me!" she pled, and I glared. I began torturing her, savoring her every sob and whimper of pain and angruish.

"You won't leave the forest alive," I sneered again, and she stared at me. I began making small slits all over her body, taunting her that Jiraiya would use any of them for his male areas, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. She may have been only ten years old, but I would have no such trace of betrayal in my future bride. She had to be eradicated and tortured. I began licking her wounds as I'd once done, and then shoved my tongue down her throat.

"Please!" she begged as I removed my tongue. "Please, cover up! I want to see you clothed one more time before I die! Please? For your baby sister?"

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," I smirked. "You're not my sister, and we aren't related at all. I was forced to let you live with me by the First Hokage and Sarutobi-Sensei, and treat you like you were my sister. And the person responsible for your mothers' death – is me. I put ice in her mouth to hide that it was me. I did it on the day I became a genin six years ago. I've been waiting half of my life to marry you, and you destroy everything I worked so hard to build. I really did love you, you know. But now I see you for who you truly are – a traitor. You know it's illegal for a woman to sleep with a man before she marries him, and you just slept with Jiraiya. Thus, as your mentor and a fellow Konoha ninja, it is my duty to punish you. However, it's not just punishment I will exact – you see, it's not fair that Jiraiya gets something that I don't."

"Anything, just get dressed," she pled. "No!"

"Yes. Jiraiya didn't get this," I growled, and she began writhing in protest. "No? Well, then, would you rather have me in the same manner as Jiraiya?"

"Yes," she whimpered, and I scowled. "I mean no! I want you to love me! I won't do it again, I swear! I'll attack Jiraiya and make him pay for coercing me into it! I – I won't look at another man the same way until I reach adulthood!"

I continued slashing her body as she continued pleading desperately for forgiveness. Finally, tired of listening to her talk, then rammed my fingers in her mouth.

"Delicious?" I sneered, and she grabbed my knife. I stopped her hand easily, and withdrew my fingers, knowing that she'd bite down if she needed to. "Let that be your lesson as to how much I loved you, bitch. I hope you get reincarnated as an innocent virgin who refuses to have sex until after marriage vows are exchanged."

I let my male areas dangle over her eyes as I brought the knife down across her throat. I stood glaring down at her as she died of blood loss slowly. It was wrong, what I'd done, but she'd deserved it. I'd put so much time and energy into making sure that she wouldn't sleep with another man before me, and she and Jiraiya had ruined it. I would have to eradicate Jiraiya someday when I wouldn't need him to get through these damn exams.

I sighed, donning my clothes and heading to a river to wash up. I removed them once more just before stepping into the cool waters that helped soothe my body. My teammates stared at me as I walked back into our campsite soaking wet. My hair was wet, too, and I was still dripping river water. Jiraiya snickered, and I glared daggers at him.

"Shower," I said simply, and Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Jiraiya! We've got to keep clean somehow!" she yelled angrily as she hit him upside the head.

"That's not what I'm laughing about!" he guffawed. "Yo, Orochi, where's your little sister?"

I shrugged, then began cooking the three fish that I'd caught at the river. Once the first one was done, I handed it to Tsunade, and the second was for me. The third one was for later – if Jiraiya ever confessed to what he did. Either that or I'd split it between myself and Tsunade. I smirked as I got into my sleeping bag, swearing to never marry. Women were disgusting sex maniacs, just like Jiraiya. One in a hundred wasn't, and Tsunade was that one in one hundred, thank goodness – I might have been raped by now otherwise.

A week later, I was training with Sarutobi-Sensei to prepare for the final exams when a set of ANBU approached us. I stared, raising an eyebrow, and Sarutobi's face clouded over with worry.

"Orochimaru?" one ANBU asked, and I nodded. "We're sorry, but – your sister – she didn't survive the second exam. She…"

I let my legs give out from under me and willed my stare to become blank. It was all Jiraiya's fault. If he hadn't had sex with her then she wouldn't have needed to die. He was almost as bad as the Chunin that killed my mother. I half-listened as the ANBU told me of the injuries that I'd inflicted on the one that I'd come to love, and swore that the village would pay for having cruel and heartless laws. It would be destroyed at my hands, at any and all costs. I would leave and become a criminal, never looking back on my life except to explain why I was attacking my parents' home.

"No more," I heard Sarutobi say. "He's already hurting inside. we don't need to give him details. He's already had too much death in his life by watching his parents' murder – don't make it worse."

That was the day I swore to never die, to become immortal. I would ascend higher until these ninja were forced to revere me, to fear me. I raced home, and locked the door behind me and all the windows. I needed perfect silence and calm in order to study this much. Doppelgangers was the best way to learn the most – I performed one, and one began studying genjutsu while another worked on Taijutsu.

When I passed the exam and became Chunin, I raced on to my first B rank mission. When I passed it with flying colors and went above and beyond the call of duty, they wanted me in the ANBU, but I refused. I would never become the bearer of such bad news to children, not as they had done to me twice now. I continued to study and copy more and more jutsu from the ninja around the world, my desire for power spiraling stronger. I swore to never stop until I was powerful enough to win a woman's heart just by looking at her, and then destroy it with one word. When the second ninja world war came, I was called to the front lines alongside Tsunade's brother Nawaki, who had recognized my jutsu and handiwork on my "sister's" body.

"Nawaki-kun, there's a set of ninja a few hundred yards ahead," I told him, knowing he had just gotten a gift from Tsunade the day before for his birthday. He had only known because his parents were still investigating what had happened to the two kunoichi I had so ruthlessly murdered.

"Orochimaru-san, why don't you go on a date with ne-chan? She talks about you all the time," he said as we ran, and I chuckled in delight. The trap the enemy was setting up was just ahead, I could feel it. I'd always had a snake's instincts on where not to go, and I was using this to kill Nawaki. Tsunade would be forced into loving me for loneliness.

"I have no interest in dating," I told him truthfully.

"She talks about how she wishes you would marry her," he lied, and I glared at him.

"Quiet," I told him, and he shut up as we continued. He raced forward as I stopped a few feet before the trap. _Nawaki sure is eager._

The trap exploded with the enemy shinobi still inside it. I'd traded Tsunade's brother for an army of enemy ninja. That was more than a fair trade, no matter how you looked at it. I surged forward once the trap was done, and pulled Nawaki's body from the mess. It was the least I could do for Tsunade, I told Nawaki's body. As I carried it home, I swore to never give gifts to those I loved since it would either kill them or they would destroy it.

Tsunade had gone to Jiraiya for comfort, not me. I growled in anger at the unfairness of it all. He got everything he wanted, and women avoided me like I had twenty or more eyeballs and extra long fangs. I watched as Tsunade began weaning herself away from him, only to go to Dan. I veered from my assignment on the front lines to implant a poison in his body that would cause his liver to explode when I weaved the hand signs a few hours later. As I heard Tsunade's agonized wailing, I swore to destroy all my emotions except greed and pleasure.

I seethed in anger as I wasn't chosen for the title of Fourth Hokage. Jiraiya's bastard student had gotten it, and I was fuming angrily. It was _my _title – I worked so much harder for Konoha than he had! I stared at Jiraiya as I left Konoha. He'd been like a brother to me, and had betrayed me time and time again. Sensei had just chased me from Konoha, and I'd let him in on the plans I'd had since I was a child. I never told Jiraiya why I behaved how I did, so I did, starting from the beginning when my parents were murdered. I told him every gruesome detail, including how I'd killed my "sister" after watching the two of them have sex and killing her mother on the day we became genin. As he surged forward to bring me home, I surged forward to kill him.

"Orochimaru, stop!" he yelled as I left him lying in a pool of his own blood. "I love you!"

I swore that day that I would kill the Hokage first before massacring the village when I destroyed it.

I writhed in pain as the cursed jutsu of Sarutobi's raged on my arms, destroying me from the inside out. I went to Tsunade for help, and she didn't help at all. I'd had to bribe her with brining her precious brother and lover – whom I'd killed – back to life. She still had to have time to consider. When I went back a week later, a new student was behind her. Sarah. Jiraiya's next pupil. Damn that perverted dunce!

I swore that day that I would yank her away from Konoha if it was the last thing I did. She wouldn't become a possible Hokage. She would be a fine experiment vessel.

I grimaced as Sarah told me that she couldn't have sex before marriage. My own words that I'd said to my "sister" had come back to bite me. I relented, recalling the pains that had come when I'd been betrayed all those years ago. I decided to test her fidelity to me by sending her as a spy to Konoha to get more jutsu.

As she left, I swore to make sure that she would never betray me or the Sound by penalty of her own death.

Sarah returned victorious with several dozen jutsu that were new to the both of us and performed doppelgangers to speed up her training. She would die giving birth to my child and giving me an heir, I was sure.

I swore to impregnate her within the month.

Kabuto informed us of Sarah's pregnancy, and I shivered in mirth as my plan was finally coming true. I'd broken most of the other mental swearing I'd done, but it had been for a good price. I had a future heir to my throne of Otokage so that I could leave and explore the world for new jutsu and vessels.

I swore to never let him die until he'd produced an heir or until someone else had produced a half-sibling of his for me.

I let the child be born in Konoha to give myself another reason to attack it. Sarah stepped in to throw a wrench in my plans by surviving childbirth. I knew she'd used the eight inner gates to do it and survive, but I never expected her to want to protect Konohagakure and view its ninja as her friends.

I swore to force her to sever those ties.

Sarah had dragged me off to her world for a visit for Christmas. Her mother cursed at me and broke all non-spoken rules of Otogakure.

I swore to destroy everything Sarah held dear in this world.

I felt my strength fail me as I reached Sarah's hospital room. When I'd sat down to catch my breath, I'd passed out. When I awoke again, Sarah was awake and alert. I loved her, I realized. I moved to crush her to keep my personal oaths, and instantly regretted it. She attacked me, and I dodged. I felt my heart break as she cursed at me.

I swore to never look back at her lovingly again.

I raced away from her, still heartbroken, unable to bring myself to face who I really was. I was a monster, a killer, and the one person that I trusted had tried to kill me. I raced away to cry, a dam breaking inside me. All those times that people wanted me dead as a child, all those times I'd fallen in love with a woman and risked trusting one before they stomped on my heart, all the times that my own ninja had tried to seduce me into sex so they could get a promotion – it disgusted me.

I swore to let my sword fall on anyone who got in the way in my quest for power.

I looked back on everything, all the oaths I'd made with myself and broken by now.

I swore to never break those oaths again. I would kill Sarah myself, just as I had my future bride during the Chunin exams.


	6. Monstrous Lusts

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochimaru PoV

A month had passed since Sarah had attacked me. I never once visited her after the incident. The children were confused as to why she was gone, but I left them in the care of the Sound Five. They were too much of a reminder of the woman I'd sworn to kill.

I injected my blood into an infant in the hopes of creating a clone of me. I added some of Sasuke's blood, knowing that if it worked, I would have a clone of myself that had the Sharingan, and could create more endlessly for the rest of my life.

It didn't matter how long I stayed like this and covered my every will and emotion with experiments. I was in too much pain to notice or care. I felt like the Phantom of the Opera after Christine had left him for Raul. I wanted her back, I wanted her mine, I wanted her as if this whole problem had never blow over.

Kabuto PoV

I watched as Orochimaru-sama began burying himself in experiment after experiment. Even after a long and devastating (for me) month, our research had more than quadrupled in rate compared to what it had been before Sarah-sama had come. He was obviously still pining after her, but I didn't dare bring it up to him. I stared at his right arm – the injury was open, but it was closed at the same time. He'd covered it in a layer of chakra and bandages, but wouldn't let me near it for some strange reason.

"Orochimaru-sama, I could heal your arm if you'd like," I said tentatively, and he let his gaze fall to his right arm. He stared at it, then seemed to remember or discover something. He removed the bandages, pulled a chip out of some kind, and used the chip to perform a summoning.

I heard a loud screeching that broke my glasses and felt a blast of wind inside the lab. Something had gone horribly wrong with this new jutsu, I had to help him!

I charged forward, unable to find him. I found the desk, and the chip, but not him. He'd transferred dimensions again. I waited anxiously, and after a few Hours, he never returned. I let myself go to bed, worried, and put the thought to the back of my mind.

The next day passed, and soon the next week. Finally, two weeks later, he returned. I sighed in relief, until I saw what he was wearing – an odd blue jacket of sorts. His original clothes were in an odd pack, but they were there. There was something written on his right arm in Kanji – Silver Soul.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright? Are you hurt? Can I help you?" I asked quickly, and he smiled maniacally. Oh dear – he'd discovered something.

"Kabuto, I have no need for your idiotic medicine right now. Tell me, what do you know of Sarah's summoning animals?" he asked, smirking.

"N-not much, sir. Only that she had them before she came here. Why?" I asked, confused.

"I've discovered the source. This chip," he said, pointing to the chip I'd spent hours cleaning and removing water damage from, "is a game. In this game, she caught the beasts that she summons and can use up to six per trip until she switches them out in the game."

"And you think you've found a way to get some of these beasts, sir?" I asked, and he laughed.

"I already have them, Kabuto. The – ah, the Kanji on my right arm is the contract that binds me to them. I've spent weeks preparing them to return home. Do you wish to meet my starter summoning?" he asked, a strange light glowing behind his eyes. Was that – pride?

"I – of course, sir. It would be an honor," I said quickly, and he weaved the hand signs after putting blood on the Kanji.

A strange dog appeared with a scythe at the top of its head. It growled angrily, until Orochimaru laughed. It glanced back at him, then padded over to him, growling all the while.

"Well done, Absolution," he smirked, and I frowned in confusion. Absolution?

"Orochimaru-sama, what exactly is that?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Why, it's one of the six-hundred and forty-nine that Sarah was talking about, of course. I managed to find a very dangerous one that sense impending disaster," he ginned evilly. Of course he would go find one that loves disaster just like him. No wonder it loved him so much, he plotted and amassed disaster wherever he went.

"How many do you have, my lord? Just the one, or…?" I piqued, and he smirked.

"There are six in my summoning contract – Absolution, Amaterasu, Osorekyoshi, Mizuhanshi, Ankoku, and Manda. You'll meet the rest of them later, if I'm feeling rather pinched for fun," he smirked.

"As you wish, my lord," I said as a particularly dark set of chills ran down the very fiber of my being.

As the days passed into weeks, the light in Orochimaru-sama's eyes began to die. I realized he was losing hope of ever seeing Sarah alive again in our world. It grew steadily worse, and he began eating less and getting sick worse and more often. I began giving him medicine in his soup to help him forget, a medicine that would drop its effects at her chakra signature returning home. Slowly, ever so slowly, he returned home. It took months, but I'd finally gotten him over his final heartbreak. I felt like a champ.

"Are there any serial rapists I need to kill?" he asked one day, and I gagged as a particularly nasty one came to mind that I'd discovered while he was gone.

"Yes, my lord. A man was thirteen when his daughter was born, and he kept getting his wife pregnant until said daughter was thirteen. He then killed his wife and impregnated his teenage daughter and repeated the process that he did with his wife, only he spared her life. He raped each and every one of his daughters when they hit puberty. He had thirteen children with each one of his…spouses, so to speak. You see, it was the oldest ones he married. through his original wife, he had seven daughters and six sons. Through his second wife, there were fourteen daughters and four sons. When the oldest of these nine daughters turned thirteen, he raped her like he had her mother and made her his third wife. By this time, however, the women in the clan had all warned the younger girls to beg and run away before their father hurt them like he did all his other little girls. She tried to run away – he raped her, then shoved a beer bottle in the location he'd just invaded. She became pregnant, like all the others," I began, and I saw my master's eyes fill with disgust.

"Give me a chart of the genetics," he said quickly, and I nodded.

Husband – First (original) wife at thirteen, – 13 children, seven female, six male

Female One (second wife at 27) – 18 children, 14 female, four male (sets of twins)

Female Two – 13 children, 10 female, 3 male

Female Three (deceased, childbirth) – Twenty-five children – thirteen female, twelve male (twins, one stillborn)

Female Four (suicide after giving birth) – 1 child – male

Female Five – nine children, 1 female, eight male

Female Six – 12 children, 3 female, 9 male

Female Seven – twenty-eight children, all deceased (she commit genocide)

Wife Two, Shoko (See Female One above) – he begins raping them at age ten

Female One (third wife at 40) – 39 children, all triplets, 20 female, 19 male

Female Two – 13 children, 3 female, 10 male

Female Three (deceased, childbirth) – 45 children – twenty female, fifteen male (triplets and quadruplets)

Female Four – barren, destroyed own womb in attempt to escape, but failed

Female Five – nine children, 1 female, eight male

Female Six – 18 children, 9 each

Female Seven – 14 children, 7 each

Female Eight – 24 children, 12 each

Female Nine – 3 children, all male, attempted murder when her father came in a fourth time

Female Ten – 20 children, ten each

Female Eleven – 22 children, eleven each

Female Twelve – 24 children, 12 each

Female Thirteen, Tsunami – 50 children, sets of quadruplets & triplets, 30 female, 20 male

Female Fourteen – 28 children, 14 each

"In short, Orochimaru-sama, he's got hundreds of descendants, literally. He raped the daughters of his wives continually, but only impregnated his granddaughters once one he hit his third wife. He's about to marry his great-granddaughter-daughter combination. Should I intervene?" I asked, and he stared at me.

"No – I shall intervene myself," he said quickly as he turned back to my notes. "Kabuto, how many children total does he have including any and all pregnancies that he's forced upon his…daughters?"

"Ah, an exact number? Ah, let me see here…this might take a bit…" I said hesitantly, pulling out a piece of paper to do the math. "Let's see, four hundred children through his wives, not including the twenty eight that are all dead. Then there's the one each from the daughters that are in the four hundred, and that is, 207 daughters that he raped, including the ones that I just mentioned before in the list. In short, that's about six hundred children, give or take a dozen. That is probably inaccurate, my lord, but that's the best hypothesis I can give you, rest assured."

"Damn," he gasped before shuddering. "I'd hate to one of them. Imagine, you mother being your sister and her mother also being your sister, and your father being everyone's father. I would hate that. I'm surprised he's not dead yet."

"He keeps his room locked at night in the basement and rapes the girls all night long. We only know because one of the small boys came crying to Tayuya that his mom was his sister," I reported heavily.

"I see," he murmured, actually feeling almost a smidge of sorrow for these fools. He laughed, forcing the emotion away. "Let's go see what this sick bastard is going to do, ne?"

"Yes, my lord!" I replied quickly. I could tell he was trying to destroy his emotions now more so than ever before now that he'd lost Sarah-sama. I wondered vaguely if she'd ever forgive him or if he would hunt her down and treat her like a prisoner and rape her into bearing more of his children.

"Kabuto," he said as we ran to the village. "She'll die."

"Sir?" I asked. "Who?"

"Sarah," he smiled, and turned to face me, a strange light dancing in his eyes that didn't look natural, even for him. Something wasn't right, not at all. That light wasn't the light that was there when he'd killed the Third Hokage. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding blown out of control…ah, if only it were just that.

"Orochimaru-sama!" a twelve year old girl said, one of the 50 children from a single woman. "How may we serve you? Is something wrong?"

"Little one, what is your name?" Orochimaru asked kindly, and the girl furrowed her brow.

"T-Tanekechi Sukui, my lord," she stammered. _Seed Selfish? How ironic for a last name,_ I'd thought.

"And your mother's?"

"Tanekechi Tsunami," she said in confusion. "My grandmother was Tanekechi Shoko." _Tsunami as in giant wave, and Shoko as in evidence – these guys must have been obsessed with using irony for names._

"And your great-grandmother?" he asked, and she looked at him scared.

"I-Tanekechi Gishiki," she murmured. Gishiki meant ceremony, so what the hell was going on around here? People knew and let hundreds, maybe even thousands of people get sexually and mentally abused their whole lives? What kind of sick and twisted clan was this?

"I see. Let me in, Tanekechi Sukui," he ordered, and she flinched. "Let me in."

"I – I'm forbidden to, my lord. My father will kill me," she murmured.

"Your father is the father to everyone in your entire family except himself. You know that, right?" I asked her, and she stared at me for a few seconds before fainting. "Well, that did the trick."

"Kabuto, take her back to the hideout. I want a private word with the head of this household," he said, and I picked the small twelve year old up. The poor girl had no idea that so much of her father's genetics ran through her entire clan's veins up until I told her.

"Yes, my lord," I said before leaving with the precious destroyed damsel in my arms.

Orochi PoV

I walked into the compound, wanting the girl away from her father as much as possible. If what he said was true, he really would kill her. his sons were probably brainwashed into hating and raping their sisters and mothers and who knew what else in between. I knew the man well – or, I had once. He had been one of the first ninja I'd recruited for the Sound, and I'd told him that his assignment was to father as many children as he could and to have his children become parents as quickly as legally possible within the limits of love and puberty. I hadn't expected him to take it this far into insanity.

"Tanekechi Okonai!" I yelled out, and his descendants all froze in fear of me. they knew who I was, they knew to fear me. they knew that since Sarah wasn't nearby, they were screwed if they uncovered my full wrath.

"Orochimaru-sama! To what do I owe this honor?" he asked, covered in sweat. He was so revolting, it disgusted even me. That was something that was almost impossible to do since I was used to seeing everything in the wars and in Kabuto and my labs.

"Your being a monster," I retorted. "What's all this I hear about your children?"

"Ah, so you like the one thousand and twenty seven descendants I have given Otogakure? I must say, I never thought it possible to bring about this much seed with my own loins, but I've done it!" he said as he led me into his bedroom. "It's quite a disappointment when my little girls decide that they don't want their daddy to make it easier for them to take their future husband's pains. Only one has commit suicide to keep from losing her virginity."

"That suicide isn't what I'm here about. It's about your attacking your own daughters and forcing them to give birth to their own half-siblings. Hundreds of women have given birth to their own siblings, and you have no shame to stop this madness? Your own children are the ones you attack to satisfy your disgusting bodily lusts?" I ranted loudly.

"I – I apologize if it is becoming too much of a problem for the other Otonin," he said, bowing even deeper.

"It's not just a problem, Okonai. You give only your sons, and keep your daughters all to yourself for sex, then throw them away when the next generation comes along, but forbid them to marry. I will be taking over this family compound, and reorganizing the family structure here. You are to gather your things and to leave this compound, never to return. You may take the fourth daughter of your second wife with you, but none other," I ordered angrily. She was the barren one, I knew, and she would be in a world of pain, but it was worth the pain she had to bear if her clan was freed.

"My lord, my only wishes were to please you and give you more Sound shinobi as quickly as I possibly could. I shall change my ways permanently, if you'll just allow me to take a different wife," he began, and I slashed his chest with the Kusanagi.

"No. I have chosen her because she is barren, not in spite of being barren," I hissed. "Gather your clan here now. I shall make the announcement of your banishment myself. Should you refuse, you shall die."

"Yes, my lord," he said bowing to the floor before gathering everyone up. When I walked out in front of his descendants, I could tell who the child of which woman was. It was disgusting, but very disappointing. I knew they were confused, but you could see the fear and worry in every female's eyes. I could see the silent question inside every female's eyes that was twelve years of age and older: Will I be the one he rapes tonight?

"People of the Tanekechi clan!" I shouted, and all eyes switched from their father to me. "I am Orochimaru, head of the Shinobi Village Hiding of the Sound where your father is a former Shinobi. I am here because of the crimes your father has committed against my village, and against you all. He has killed your first mother, Tanekechi Eba, one of my Sound Jonin, of whom thirteen of your eldest clan members called mother! That self-same day, he took his eldest daughter to wife, and began forcing her to bear his children, her half-siblings. He raped all of his new wife's sisters, and impregnated them all several times. These women aren't the only one who has paid the price for his twisted love – all of your women have. Man, woman, or children, you all have to call this man your father through genetics and are all, literally, the fruit of his loins. He is the one who forced all of your mothers to conceive you in their wombs through cruel and inhuman means of torture. He has impregnated your mothers, in some cases, even your grandmothers and great-grandmother. He is the man who has sired every single soul in this clan, sparing nobody, even the ones who are dead aside from his first wife. There are two punishments that can be given – one is banishment from Otogakure forever, never to return to look at and harm you – and the other is for him to be tortured to death. Now, I ask for your choice by a show of hands. All those who wish for your father to be banished for what he has done, raise your left hand!"

Every single male raised their hand. Not a single female raised her hand.

"All in favor for your father's death?" I asked, and every female hand shot in the air. This was going to be much harder than I thought. "Very well, since there are too many of you to count – I want you to go into groups of fifty with the same opinion. Women, take your daughters with you as best you can if that is what they wish."

The males were on one side, in a few dozen separate groups. Females were all on the other side of the compound. So much for making my job easier.

"Okonai, how many of each gender are there?" I asked, and he swallowed nervously.

"Uh, well, there're five hundred and sixty-seven daughters, and four hundred sixty sons. Why?"

"That makes it so much easier since their opinions are based on their gender," I chuckled darkly, and turned to face the confused clan. "Tanekechi clan! I have decided! Your father will perform one last service to Otogakure by retrieving something that was stolen from me, as a last chance to redeem a small part of his honor in front of all the other shinobi nations, and he shall die if the mission does not kill him!"

The clan exploded with excited cheers and shouts for joy. Not what I'd expected, yet at the same time it was. I led Okonoi away, and a female of about twenty-five dashed up to me with the attitude of a five-year old.

"I-Orochimaru-sama…" she began, and swallowed, kneeling deeply on the ground. "We, as the females of the Tanekechi clan, are forever in your debt. If there is any kind of working service we can perform such as nanny duties, cleaning, cooking, adopting, and the likewise, we will happily accept the requests as our way of saying thank you for freeing us from this monster who has imprisoned us for more years than most of us have been alive."

"What is your name?" I asked, and she seemed to be a small bit confused.

"It's Kitsui, my lord," she said as she bowed her head so low that her nose almost touched the ground.

"Kitsui, I am in need of women who are willing to bear an Uchiha clan member's child. This is on a volunteer basis only; I do not want women getting hurt that are not ready. This is forbidden to any virgin or any woman older than twenty five, do you understand?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I completely understand. I will see what my sisters and I can do. How many do you need, my lord?" she asked, and I thought about it for a few seconds. If one in four got pregnant, that was about twenty-five percent. One in five made it to adulthood. Twenty at least.

"Twenty at the least, forty at the most," I told her, and she nodded.

"We will be more than happy to serve you, our lord," she said before racing back to the other females and telling them of the need for mothers that I needed.

Some of them looked shocked, until she emphasized 'Volunteer basis only'. That calmed them down. One of her sisters dashed back up to me, in her mid-twenties.

"My lord, is there a time limit for when you need them?" she asked, and I nodded.

"A year from now he will be going home. I want at least twenty of you pregnant with his child before he goes home," I ordered, and she nodded.

"It would be an honor, my lord," she said once more. "My lord," she said hesitantly. "If it pleases him, I would like to have the honor of bearing your children. I have given all of the children I have given birth to away to my twin brother, who was born half-female, and he has willingly agreed to care for them."

"Yes, an heir _would _be nice," I murmured. "However, I am already married. Would you be satisfied with the position of concubine?"

"Yes, my lord! Anything to please my lord!" she said, the phrase somehow turning me on slightly.

"Very well. Follow me," I said before racing off to my hideout with Okonoi in tow.

"My lord," she gasped, and I stopped to let her catch up and to catch her breath. "I'm sorry…we aren't used to being active aside from being pregnant and caring for our children. It's all we've known."

"Which is why I have freed you," I replied steadily, and began walking away. "What is your name?"

"Tanaka, my lord," she replied. Rapture – ugh. "My father named me."

"Well, Tanaka, why don't we see how your daddy likes it when another man messes with his little girls, ne?" I teased, sauntering forwards as I led her into my room. I would have to give Tanaka Sarah's old room from when Sarah was a new Otonin that I was trying to place.

*Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. I do not own it or anything affiliated with it at all. I just used it as a metaphor/simile.

Okonai means deed. Hint hint.

Pokemon used in this Chapter:


	7. Caught!

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochi PoV

I raced out of the hideout, following the chakra signature. There was no mistaking that it was Sarah's. I'd finished my shower, and had just gotten into my boxer shorts when I felt it flare up. After hurrying into some more ninja garments, I'd hurried out to track her.

She was an emotional wreck, that I could tell, and a mental one as well. Her physical form and femininity was probably dying out, and she would most likely fear sex for the rest of her life now. I raced out, then froze. Doppelgangers in every direction – I would have to do the same.

I set out to go straight, knowing that if she was in too much pain, she'd go to Konoha to cry on Tsunade's shoulder. I veered off, heading to Suna for who knew why aside from my gut instincts.

Sarah PoV

I sat down on a branch to cry. After watching my husband cheat on me, Kabuto and Sasuke losing their virginity, all with Tanekechi clan members, I wanted nothing to do with them. Tayuya and Kimimaro, I could understand since they'd been sweet on each other for months now.

Sakura was right – he'd ended up throwing me away like a piece of garbage. He didn't even look at our children anymore, much less touch them. I really had been useless to him after all, in every way. I collapsed outside Suna, a familiar feeling of sand below me somehow comforting me.

I woke up in Suna the next morning, and began crying my eyes out on Gaara's shoulder. He, Temari, and Kankurou stared at me – they'd never seen me like this, and the latter two had never seen anyone aside from themselves go to their brother for comfort. I sobbed out the entire history that had started with the day the scrolls fell on top of me.

I hesitated on the part about the prostitute master trying to rape me, but gushed it out in more detail than anything else. Temari looked like she wanted to vomit before almost leaving. Kankurou and Gaara had forced her to stay, and she turned back to me nauseated. I told them that I'd been spending an entire bloody year trying to get back home to Otogakure, and when I do get back, Orochimaru's cheated on me!

I collapsed on the bed as I finished, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Gaara began wiping my tears away gently with the backs of his index fingers. They let me continue crying, my every emotion and mental reaction swirling in a black hole. I needed Sakura or Naruto – they'd know what to do.

Too bad they were on the outskirts on a walk to calm down from their mission. I'd showed back up right as Shippuden started over – I guess that's why I couldn't get home before now.

Orochi PoV

I raced out to Suna, and stopped in my tracks. Gaara of the Sand, the one tails host, was gently lifting her up with the sand from his gourd combined with that on the ground. He carried her off to Suna, and I grit my teeth in frustration. If it was a cheating war she wanted, it was a cheating war she'd get!

I gasped as Sasuke-kun's teammates came out of the desert village. They were talking animatedly, Naruto making a point. I leaned down and transformed myself into a small desert snake to burrow under the sand so as not to get caught.

"So, Sasuke-kun is being forced to come back?" Sakura asked, and Naruto-kun nodded.

"That's what Granny Tsunade told me. She said he was supposed to come back in a month or so now that I'm back," he reported, grinning. "Speaking of which, why is Sarah-chan here when Granny Tsunade offered her as tribute to that damn Orochimaru?" I wanted to bite that boy's ankle, but was forced to refrain in order to get more information.

"I don't know. She's spent almost two and a half years with him," she said, and I walked out from the Snake.

"One and a half," I corrected, and they gasped in shock, Naruto-kun preparing to attack me. "I don't want to fight, for once. I'm not in the mood."

"what do you want?" Naruto-kun spat, the Kyuubi's chakra rising within him.

"This was originally on my list of top ten things not to do, but, unfortunately, I don't have much choice anymore," I began as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm at a loss of what to do now that Sarah's run off. I have reason to believe she's in Suna. If the two of you will trust me temporarily, then I will explain on the way."

"Sounds like a reasonable enough request," the pinkette grudgingly commended. "Naruto, we can always bash his head in later, let's go. For Sarah-chan."

"For Sarah-chan," he repeated before letting me lead them back to Sunagakure.

"So let me get this straight," Sakura verified as we reached the outskirts. "You two got stuck in another dimension, then got separated as you were transferred back here without her. she was attacked and stayed in the hospital, but was forced to stay a year after you got back. you thought she was dead, and had sex with another woman, and Sarah caught you using her invisibility Jutsu. Now you want to go to her to explain things and get her back."

"And make things right," I nodded, then sighed. "Damn, there's too many guards. Well, when in doubt, go in as a snake."

"Or," Naruto said quickly. "I can get Sarah out here."

"Like she'd fall for that," I scoffed. "She's no fool – I made sure of that when I trained her. However, she's probably attempting suicide right now. Try, Naruto-kun. Oh, and Sakura – Naruto-kun was telling the truth. Sasuke-kun will be coming home to you within a few weeks."

"I told you," the blonde said as Sakura followed after him in shock. I retreated a ways, not wanting to get caught, and sat down as a snake again.

Sarah PoV

Naruto had rushed in, right as I was about to commit suicide. I sighed – I'd have to stay strong for a few more hours – for him and Kakashi-sensei. It was the least that I owed them as their friend. Sakura was in unnaturally good spirits, and even began chattering away about what she was going to try to do with Sasuke back in Konoha.

"Good luck with that," I said dimly, and they looked at me.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself since you got here. What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused.

"How would you feel if Sasuke cheated on you with another woman?" I asked, and they flinched. "Point made. Naruto, how would you feel if Hinata cheated on you with Kiba?"

"What does Hinata have to do with anything?" he asked, and I mentally slapped myself – not until Pein's attack, you dolt!

"Nevermind. I can see you're – forget it. just, forget it," I said moodily. I wanted to die – why couldn't they leave me alone?

"Sarah-chan, Sakura-chan and I have been talking, and – we think that you should at least go talk to Orochimaru and see if he can help you get over why you're crying so much," Naruto said quickly.

"You don't get it, do you, you hyperactive dunce!" I screamed at him. "He's the whole damn reason for everything going wrong in my life! I hate him! I wish he'd never been born!"

They stared at me, both in shock, and Sakura put her hand up to my shoulder.

"I think it's time we take you to Lady Hokage. She'd know what to do," she said gently. The next day, I let Lee carry me back home for his race with Guy-Sensei. I couldn't bring myself to move otherwise.

Tsunade PoV

The seven of them returned home from the mission victorious. Chiyo of Sunagakure had died on the mission alongside them, but had done it as an atonement of sealing the Bijuu inside Gaara in the first place. That, and she'd trained Sasori herself in puppetry. Guy had waltzed passed me – literally, waltzed and danced – on his way to taking Kakashi to a room to rest. What on earth was I going to do with that man? I turned to find Lee walking up calmly, a sorrowful expression on his face. I soon realized his load.

Sarah had left the Sound.

"Sarah! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Orochimaru?" I asked, and she curled up tighter. I sighed, my brow furrowing. If she was pouting like this, something had gone terribly wrong with him. I led Lee to a different bedroom, one that Kurenai was in. he set her down gently on the bed, and she immediately panicked and flew into a frenzy.

"Sarah-san, please, calm yourself!" Lee cried out, and he was forced to grab her arms from behind as I grabbed her legs.

"Sarah, nobody's going to hurt you here. You're safe, I promise," I assured her. Something wasn't right – I'd need Inoichi to be sure of what was wrong with her. "Sarah, Kurenai and I will stay here to make sure nothing happens. Hospitals are places of refuge, not prisons."

"That's what the last one said," she whined, and I stared at her in shock. She was traumatized by a hospital – no wonder she'd curled up in a ball when Lee walked in and threw a fit when we put her in a room.

"Lee, get Inoichi Yamanaka. He'll either be in the shop, or interrogating someone. Tell him it's an emergency," I ordered.

"YOSH!" he yelled before vaulting out the window. Like teacher like student. Sarah and Lee were two of a kind – both taught by lunatics, both turned lunatics.

They returned a few minutes later, sarah rocking back and forth on her bed. Inoichi looked at her, then pled silently that she wouldn't be the one. I put my hand on her back, and she swirled around, feral. She relaxed when she saw it was me, and went back to rocking back and forth.

"Lady Hokage, I don't think it wise," he began moodily. "The last two times I went in her head she repelled me, the first time sending it backwards on me."

"Do it – I need to know what's wrong with her so I can heal her. she won't talk," I ordered, and he used his mind reading jutsu. His eyes widened in shock, and he audibly gasped.

Inoichi PoV

When I performed the jutsu this time, she welcomed it. she channeled me through everything – even what she'd hidden before. She'd only excluded the sexual content with Orochimaru out of decency for herself. My eyes widened in shock at her treachery to the Leaf, and I audibly gasped as I saw him attack her mother when she faked her death, shocked that the snake had feelings. I'd have to keep her treachery a secret – otherwise the treaty would be made null and void and Orochimaru could attack again.

What really shocked me, though, was the pain she went through while Orochimaru and her were stuck in another world – she'd been almost raped and had almost died numerous times within an hour. I withdrew as she got to Suna, knowing I'd reached the end.

"It's not pretty," I said at last after swallowing quite a bit of bile. "Here…" I put my finger towards her to show her the memories that affected her the most prominently, and she audibly gasped as she watched the horrors of the teen's life unfold.

Tsunade PoV (again)

As the last of Sarah's memories died away, I stood there. She'd been through as much pain and heartbreak in a year and a half as I had in twelve. I nodded towards Inoichi, who left, shaken. I sat down on the edge of Sarah's bed, and let her cry onto my shoulder. It would be the best cure for her right now to sort her feelings out.

"Sarah," I said gently. "It's not your fault. Nobody in Konoha blames you."

"I betrayed you all," she sobbed, then went back to crying. We kept up this same style of routine for a few more hours, and I stood up to go.

"Sarah, I want you to talk to Kurenai if you need to talk to anyone while I'm not here, understand?" I asked gently, and she shook her head.

"No – Anko. I want Anko," she rasped out. Anko? If she was wanting Anko, then it was worse than I thought. Much worse. I'd have to contact that old snake and squeeze every last drop of information out of him before wringing his neck.

"Alright, I'll send Anko over," I soothed, putting her hair behind her ear. "Be good for Kurenai-chan, okay?"

"Okay," she croaked out.

I headed over to the Hokage office. Teams Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were waiting for me – Sai and Yamato included.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, and I nodded.

"I'm sending Anko over there since she best understands what Sarah's going through," I told them, and Yamato's eyes widened.

"then – she's the one who was tribute? And Orochimaru threw her away?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No – it's all just a big misunderstanding between the two of them, that's all. Things have led to others, and they haven't seen each other in a year. He thought she was dead, cheated on her without realizing she was alive, and she caught him with the invisibility jutsu. She was already a wreck before that – it just made things all the worse," I explained. "I'm letting him in the village for the sole purpose of seeing her alive again – and to hopefully bridge the gap between the two."

"So, what about Orochimaru? Will he attack us?" Hinata fretted, and I shook my head.

"No – I'll talk to the elders and tell them it's a renewal of the treaty that I'd made with him before. There's a reason I took a second apprentice alongside you, Sakura," I said, and she gasped.

"you don't honestly mean-?" she sputtered, and I nodded.

"Yes – I trained that medic to use in and exchange with Orochimaru. I give him the medic, he gives Sasuke back to Konoha," I explained, the others relaxed in assent. A rogue medic trained in exchange for an Uchiha – it was worth the trade. The Sharingan had to stay out of Orochimaru's clutches at all costs.

"How long until he gets here?" TenTen asked, and I looked at her and shrugged.

"Hokage-sama! Orochimaru's nearing the village!" a pair of ANBU cried worriedly as they hopped down behind me.

"Let him come – I have a feeling I know what he wants," I told them, and they looked at me in confusion. "Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, go get Anko and head to the room Kurenai's in. Sarah's going to need all the help she can get when he shows up."

Orochi PoV

I raced into Konoha, the ANBU avoiding me – they must have Sarah, if that's the case. I raced off to Tsunade's office to find it empty with a bunch of male chunin gathered outside. Naruto-kun was there again, so I decided to stop by and at least try to weasel information out of one.

"Naruto-kun," I greeted as I landed beside him.

"Gah!" he jumped back in shock. "Orochimaru, damn it, don't do that!"

"I assume Sarah-chan's back if you're not attacking me," I accused, and he flinched.

"What's it matter to you? You cheated on her, why the hell would you go back to her after what you did to her?" he retorted angrily.

"I thought she was dead, anyone can make a mistake so simple when a loved one goes missing for a whole damn year and doesn't even come home to take care of her children," I answered immediately.

"Wait – children? Plural?" the Inuzuka asked in disbelief. His small rat of a puppy had grown considerably – I'd have to experiment to see which was bigger, him or Absolution. The ninken growled angrily, his hair rising.

"Yes, children," I said as I began weaving hand signs and then place blood on my right arm.

"Wait, your summoning contract is on your left arm!" Naruto protested.

"For my other summons, yes," I corrected. "However, this is more valuable. Summoning! Absolution!"

My familiar Absol appeared at my side, his eyes narrowed. He looked around, wary, and spotted Akamaru growling at me. He lowered his head, and his horn began glowing in preparation for an attack. I stamped my foot, signaling to stop, and he padded back over to me.

"Absolution, Sarah," I told him, and he nodded before sniffing the air. His eyes furrowed before he padded over to the green clad chunin with weights on his legs. He growled, rearing up to tap the boy's back. "Follow his scent. Where was it last before here?"

He sniffed again, then growled before taking off like a bullet. I raced after him, anxious, and followed him to the Konoha hospital. Of course – she would be mentally traumatized by everything. The nurses went to get onto me, and I stopped them with a glare and a thumb jerk to my headband. They nodded, and told me Tsunade was waiting for me. Good – a reception. I raced upstairs, eager to see my love again. I was sorely disappointed with what I saw as I got there. Anko was sitting next to her, rocking her back and forth as the two of them cried together, and the other five Kunoichi were glaring at me, Tsunade excluded, who was wearing a perfect poker face for once.

"Explain," Anko growled glaring at me, and I saw Sarah stiffen in her arms. Stalling for time, I did.

I explained everything that I knew from my point of view – even the part where Kabuto had said that one of his most trusted sources had informed him that Sarah was dead. I openly scolded myself by adding that I should have used my mirror to verify the truth of his remarks. I openly admitted that I'd taken the second wife on as a backup, but would demote her immediately to slave and nanny. When I was finally done, it was silent except Sarah's ragged breathing.

"So, you're saying that you're regretting everything since she tried to hit you with that IV?" Tsunade verified, and I yawned just before yawning. "You skipped sleeping to get here, didn't you?"

"Ah, the price of having teammates," I sighed. "They always know your many quirks. Like how Jiraiya had sex with the idiot that was forced onto me by Sarutobi-Sensei."

"Wait – what?" she asked, confused. I smirked, letting my eyes and laughter tell everything. "It was you! You – you killed your own sister!"

"Sister? Tsunade, you didn't know?" I asked, curiosity piqued as to why nobody had. "She was forced into my home after she was orphaned when her mother drowned the day we became shinobi. A drowning that I caused by putting ice in her mouth while she slept!"

"You murdered an innocent woman the day we became genin?" she practically screeched, and Sarah's eyes widened at the tender age I'd killed at. "What about the Chunin that was your father's best friend? I presume you killed, him, too?"

"No, the ANBU did," I frowned. "He got what he deserved for killing my father and raping my mother to death – both right in front of me, Tsunade! They were tortured to death in front of me on my fifth birthday! How do you think I was supposed to deal with it – laugh? No, I'm not Naruto-kun, not when I saw the light die from my mother's eyes right after I'd gotten to her and told her I loved her just after that monster left."

"You – what?" she murmured quietly, shocked. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your teammates, you should have told us!"

"Jiraiya broke all trust that he made when he had sex with the girl I had originally planned to make my wife," I growled. "Why else to you think I killed and tortured her to death the first chance I got in the Chunin exams?"

"You sick _bastard_," Sakura half-yelled, eyes wide with shock.

"And I'll be sure to destroy that useless Tanekechi concubine in a like manner by ensuring that she dies in childbirth," I growled, pointedly looking at Sarah's reaction out of the corner of my eye. No change in her behavior – something had happened in the other world. Something irreversible.

"And if Sarah double-crosses you? What then?" Sakura asked angrily.

"She already has when she tried to hit me with her IV in the hospital a year ago," I retorted. "In her defense, however, she was still in traumatic shock. I'm still trying to decide if her screaming, cursing, and threatening fit that followed the pole would count in the same medical issue…"

"Orochimaru, there's something you should know if you're taking Sarah home with you," Tsunade said warily, and I turned to glare at her. "Sarah's – not exactly all the way there. Well, she's home, but – there's a few loose screws. Simply put, she's been mentally and emotionally scarred by the problems that the other world caused. Ino, go get your dad and tell him that it's the same thing as before, same place. Hinata, go beside Kurenai. TenTen, get beside Orochimaru. Sakura, you take that side of Sarah."

"Tsunade," I hissed, narrowing my eyes dangerously at her. "If you so much as –"

"Cool your jets, it won't hurt her physically. We're just going to have a bit of a memory revealing to explain what I'm talking about. Ah, Inoichi. I need you to perform that jutsu again – only this time, Orochimaru will be going with you instead of me," she said as the blonde male appeared at the window.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he sighed before shuddering while weaving hand signs. I stepped forward, and allowed him to take my mind into Sarah's memories. I felt myself getting compressed, my every fiber hurting like heck. I could smell male arousal – and it wasn't me this time – and I opened my eyes to the warehouse that Absolution and I had found her in. I rewatched, and motioned for him to fast forward before I puked.

"Sarah, I need you to think back on when you tried to hit Orochimaru with your IV pole," Tsunade coaxed, and the memory shifted immediately to show her hitting me and screaming at me. I realized now that she was mentally unraveling at the time – she was literally going insane from the pain inside her mind, body, and heart.

I watched in silence, growling angrily every so often as something new and cruel was forced upon her. Her clan had openly mocked her for being separated from me, and even banished her for marrying me, but not to the point that her things were stolen. She'd gone to the shed and completely changed the lock to a combination lock with a spell tag on the back of it that only a ninja could open if they knew the original password. She'd even reinforced the door with a spell tag to protect her things and make sure that nobody could break in.

She'd been forced to live off of the land for weeks on end, eating meat that she hunted and caught, smoking it as she needed to. Hunger still stole her feminine curves from her, something I found disturbing and haunting. I watched as she became less of a human and more of an empty shell of a zombie. I watched as she fought battles with her inner self, her inner demon, and began talking about whether she wanted me back inside of her or dead at her hands.

I was jerked from the jutsu by a searing pain in my waist – Sarah had stabbed me just above the fatal zone for men.


	8. Resurfacing

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Orochi PoV

I was able to breathe a sigh of relief as Tsunade had immediately dashed after me into a separate room to heal me. Sakura had restrained Sarah, who was screaming profanity and vulgar language that I didn't even know she knew, and the others were trying to wrap their brains around what had just happened. One of the kunoichi of Konoha, a young Hyuga that resembled one I'd just left behind – sisters, no doubt – had come in and approached me warily with medicine.

"Ah, thank you," Tsunade said taking it from her before wetting a cloth to wipe my areas clean after she'd finished stitching them closed. That would most definitely leave a mark, but I wasn't about to care since I deserved it for cheating on her.

"Tsunade," I grunted as she began wrapping bandages around my waist. "This isn't necessary."

"It is if you don't want them seeing your injury," she retorted. I sighed, and then donned the spare pair of black pants that I'd brought while she sent the Hyuga of to sew the original pair and the tunic. I still kept my rope on me, though. But it just didn't feel right with the tunic part gone, so I kept in the nook of my arm.

"Nice work, Sarah-chan," I heard Anko laugh. "Way to turn him into patchwork!"

"I'll turn you into patchwork if you don't watch your mouth, Anko," I growled as I walked back in. "And don't think I won't do it just because you're my pupil."

"Yeegh," she moaned out while shuddering. I looked over to find Sarah's eyes blank and hollow, like reflecting orbs that had lost all shine that they'd once had.

"Sarah," I said gently as I stood beside her bed, then sat down on the adjacent chair, Anko scurrying away clutching her curse mark. "I know I'll never be able to fully get your forgiveness, but it doesn't matter whether or not you forgive me for what I've done to you. All I ask is that you give me a chance to atone for how I've wronged you."

"Why?" she murmured, and the other kunoichi gasped in shock. Her voice was flat, dead, harsh and unfeeling, like she'd died on the inside. After everything she'd been through, I wasn't surprised that she almost had.

"Because – because –" I swallowed, unable to bring myself to say it. If it were just the two of us, I might have been able to, but in front of Konoha ninja that would blab – no. I looked to Tsunade for help.

"Alright, gang, everyone out," she said. "Kurenai, you too for a little bit, please."

As they all filed out, Tsunade shut the door behind them. I sighed, nodding a thank you before turning back to my overprotective and hyperactive, now catatonic wife.

"Sarah, l love you, and I've never loved anyone as much as I have loved you since my parents were alive, except our children, who come in second only to you," I told her, and she blinked.

"Blood," she said, her eyes wide and unstaring. "Blood."

"I know, pet – you'd lost a lot of blood that day, and I'm sorry I angered you so quickly after you'd woken up," I said gently, and she began rocking back and forth.

"Life. Blood. Life. Life. Life. Blood. Semen. Blood. Urine. Semen. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood," she ranted, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Tsunade said gently, putting a hand on Sarah's back. Sarah surged forward, landing her hips atop mine, straddling me unwillingly.

"I think I do," I gasped, realizing what she meant. "Akuma. Miscarriage. Tenshi, Kiseki, and Kurama. Attempted rape when he slashed her legs. That's when she pissed herself as she saw his semen. He slashed her, and she saw blood. I slashed him, and she saw more blood. She lost more blood in the hospital, and I gave her some of my blood to compensate."

"Ah," Tsunade said simply. "Sarah, do you want to go back to Otogakure with Orochimaru?"

"Sex. Baby. Sex. Miscarriage. Sex. Twins. Sex. Abandonment. Hunting. Adultery," she ranted, eyes still wide and staring.

"I'll take that as a no," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Still, we won't have much of a choice. Do you want to take her now, or wait a few days?"

"Wait – keep Anko with her. It might help," I told her before getting up. She'd remembered me at least, it was a start.

"Orochimaru," she said as I reached the doorway. "Male. Birthday: October 27. Age 54. Location Unknown. Children: four – two male, two female. Mother's Location: unknown. Children's location: Otogakure. Sound Five acting as nannies."

I sighed as she went on to rattle off random information about Jiraiya and Tsunade. I left the room, satisfied with the fact that she at least remembered who we were in title.

Sarah PoV

I heard Anko-Sensei commenting on how I'd turned Orochimaru into patchwork, and Orochimaru retorting that he would turn her into it if she didn't watch her mouth. Ever since I'd gotten back into the ninja world, I'd been having a giant out-of-body experience, one that I could only view from the side of my mind and comment on vaguely. Orochimaru's voice stood out like nails on a chalkboard apart from all the others. The doctors had said that it was all a nightmare – but why was this happening now when I was wide awake? The only thing I could think of was that the doctors were lying, and that it had been real.

"Sarah," he said gently as he stood beside my bed, then sat down on the adjacent chair, Anko scurrying away clutching her curse mark. "I know I'll never be able to fully get your forgiveness, but it doesn't matter whether or not you forgive me for what I've done to you. All I ask is that you give me a chance to atone for how I've wronged you."

"Why?" I murmured, wanting to know why he'd abandoned me in that world to die. I'd screamed apology after apology out to him, but he never came. I wanted to ask why he never came and why he came back without me. I wanted to know why I couldn't come back, why I'd been forced to be alone for so long there.

"Because – because –" he swallowed, then looked to Tsunade for something.

"Alright, gang, everyone out," she said. "Kurenai, you too for a little bit, please."

As they all filed out, Tsunade shut the door behind them. He sighed, nodding a thank you before turning back to me. I wanted to scream and cry in sorrow at his lack of a reason for leaving me. He hated me, and I'd tried to kill him. I was useless, a monster experiment gone wrong, and he wanted to torture and break me more. That's what he did to all his toys whenever he was done with them, it was what he loved to do.

"Sarah, l love you, and I've never loved anyone as much as I have loved you since my parents were alive, except our children, who come in second only to you," he told me, and I blinked, remembering things unwanted.

"Blood," I said, eyes wide and blinking, reliving the terrors I'd been through with him. "Blood."

He growled something else, and I began rocking back and forth my life with him after our marriage and before our fight flashing before my eyes.

"Life. Blood. Life. Life. Life. Blood. Semen. Blood. Urine. Semen. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood," I heard someone say tonelessly and mechanically. Tsunade said something, and then put a hand on my back.

I shot forward, afraid of what had happened the last time someone put a hand on my back like that, and landed on Orochimaru. Longingly, I began straddling his hips, wanting him to take me passionately like he'd done in the Chunin exams.

Orochimaru gasped, and began ranting to Tsunade about something as I began to rock back and forth on Orochimaru's firm hips. Just as cool, firm, and gentle as I remembered. Tsunade asked me a question, and I caught the word Orochimaru, which made a dam inside me break.

"Sex. Baby. Sex. Miscarriage. Sex. Twins. Sex. Abandonment. Hunting. Adultery," the voice ranted, and I realized vaguely that it was me who was talking tonelessly and mechanically. It was horrifying, but it was what I needed right now. I was confused enough to do anything any one of the Sannin told me to do, no matter what it was. Well, except spill village secrets – I still knew that that would be confidential.

Orochimaru said something more, but I wasn't done. I wanted him to know that I still remembered him, still recognized him. I struggled, then spoke as he got to the doorway.

"Orochimaru," I said and he froze. "Male. Birthday: October 27. Age 54. Location Unknown. Children: four – two male, two female. Mother's Location: unknown. Children's location: Otogakure. Sound Five are nannies." I wanted to tell him that I still knew him, that I knew who I was, but something inside me was telling me not to and that he would kill me for my treachery. Something else was telling me he was only in it for the sex and the children – a reminder of why just about every female single in Otogakure hated me.

I began ranting about Tsunade and Jiraiya, trying to see if the voice would control theirs too. It hadn't, but when I turned to retry his own ninja stats, he was gone. Anko walked in, and I was rocking back and forth repeating the same thing over and over to myself so I couldn't repeat my mistake.

"Orochimaru. Male. Birthday October 27. Age 54. Location: Visiting Konohagakure diplomatically, lives in Otogakure. Children: Four – two male, two female. Children's location: Sound Five babysitting in Otogakure. Parents: Deceased since age five. Wife's Location: Me. Wife's Location: Me."

Kabuto PoV

I walked into Konohagakure to check up on Orochimaru-sama since it had been the few days he'd said to give him for a time limit. I sat down in a tea joint and began sipping what I ordered. Ichiraku's was right across the street, and a familiar chakra signature – or three – were nearby. I watched Naruto-kun and Sakura go into Ichiraku's Noodle Bar.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, any change on Sarah-chan?" he asked.

"No, she's still rattling off nonsense about Orochimaru that the ANBU already knew and most Genin know as well," she said sadly. "Lady Tsunade says that Sarah's catatonic from shock and emotional stress. She won't even let Orochimaru in, and he's family."

"Ah hah," I smiled. "Thanks for the information, Sakura-san. Now, what do you have to offer me, Naruto-kun?"

"So, she's really Orochimaru's wife? And he's really in love with her? I mean, what if she never gets over this?" Naruto panicked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask her husband when we – never mind," she said as she looked into the ramen joint.

"Orochimaru? You like Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Naruto-kun, when I was your age, ramen was as much a part of my diet as it is for you," he retorted before turning back to a bowl. No wonder he always obliged Sarah a bowl once every few days when she craved it – it was his version of Tsunade's Sake. I wondered why he never gave in before then.

"Wow, so you know each other?" Naruto asked the owner, who laughed.

"Vaguely, yes," he replied. "He was a good customer when my father was training me. My father grew up serving him ramen, and his father perfected a few recipes with Orochimaru-sama's help."

I sighed, finishing off my tea and heading out. If Orochimaru-sama were still eating ramen, I'd have to go find Sarah-sama to talk some sense into her. I felt a snake around my ankles, and tripped as it coiled upwards.

"Kabuto, can you not go one week without waiting for an order?" Orochimaru growled angrily, and I had no choice but to join him in the ramen stand.

"Sorry, my lord," I said as I walked in. "The Sound Five are getting rebellious and won't listen to me or anyone else. Among other things."

"Akuma?" he asked, and I nodded, knowing he'd be asking about Akuma if he were worried about all of his and Sarah-sama's children. "Sarah's fine physically. It's mentally I'm worried about."

"S-sir?" I asked, startled. "She's alive?"

"Yes, you twit, that's what I just said. Pay attention for once, and you'll get more information out of what you're hearing. Or do I need to repeat myself again?" he sneered.

"Ah, no, my lord. It's just – my source-!"

"Obviously couldn't have been more wrong," he snapped. "And just who the hell is your source anyways? The Three Stooges?"

"Um-No, sir," I said. "It was one of our spies, sir."

"I'll be sure to hunt down which one," he growled before going back to his ramen. Naruto began laughing, and Orochimaru looked at him to explain.

"Heehee – hey, just for fun – why don't we eat this in front of Choji since he's on a diet?" Naruto asked, and Orochimaru-sama grinned maniacally. "What?"

"For kicks and fun, why not take a bowl to Sarah-chan?" he asked. Sakura shook her head in disgust while the two polar opposites headed out to do cruel things to who but they knew. Orochimaru-sama would agree to anything that caused pain to anyone except Sarah and his children. They would have to be eliminated before I started World War Three.

"I never thought I'd see those two get along," I said before sitting down.

"You said it," Sakura wholeheartedly agreed before sighing. I walked out of the stand, and headed towards the hospital. If she was there, I would find her easily. They'd stick her with an otonin or a kunoichi she trusted.

Asuma walked out of the hospital with Ino on his heels. Perfect timing.

"Hey, which room is Sarah-sama in?" I asked, and Ino's eyes widened.

"Same room as Kurenai," Asuma replied, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Asuma-san," I said courteously before racing in to the reception desk. I overheard a genin asking for Kurenai Yuhi, saying his mother was there with her, and heard a room number.

"Hey, mister, who are you visiting?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"My master's wife," I replied. "She's in the same room as Yuhi Kurenai-san."

"That's where I'm going! Come on," he said leading me there.

As soon as I got there, I had to look twice at the girl in Mitarashi, Anko's arms. Sarah-sama was almost unrecognizable and looked like a zombie. She reminded me eerily of Orochimaru-sama after he'd gotten back and before he'd forgotten her. the only difference was that it looked like someone had told her it was a dream and she was just now realizing that it was all real again. She'd have been better off in her world, now I'd have no choice but to kill her or make her my own.

Sarah PoV

I watched as a familiar face came in. Yes! I could show Orochimaru that I remembered him by showing Kabuto! After swallowing a few times, I began my chant once more.

"Orochimaru. Male. Birthday October 27. Age 54. Location: Visiting Konohagakure diplomatically, lives in Otogakure. Children: Four – two male, two female. Children's location: Sound Five babysitting in Otogakure. Parents: Deceased since age five. Wife's Location: Me. Wife's Location: Me," I repeated, and Kabuto's eyes widened. "Orochimaru. Raven hair. Golden snake eyes. Sickly pale skin callused and firm from toned muscles. Jutsu ability: hundreds. Forbidden Jutsu: dozens. Medical Ninjutsu: One, self-healing. Genjutsu: Leven ten out of ten. Speed: unrivaled. Strength: average male. Temper: short."

"Sarah-sama," I heard him say, but I wasn't done.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Male. Birthday: unknown. Age twenty-four. Location: Visiting Konoha, lives in Otogakure. Children: None. Parents: Adoptive father, Konoha medical corps. Marital Status: Unknown," I chanted. "Yakushi Kabuto. Silver hair, onyx eyes and glasses for near-sightedness. Attacked by Otonin during seventh Chunin exams. Jutsu ability: medical specialist. Forbidden Jutsu: Unknown. Medical Ninjutsu: specialty, dozens. Genjutsu: Unknown. Speed: Jonin rank, par with Kakashi. Strength: Same as speed. Temper: mild, patient."

"She remembered," I heard him gasp before racing out. The sooner he reported it to Orochimaru the better.

I had just gotten to sleep when I heard someone running down the hall. I snapped awake, and saw Kabuto catching his breath in the doorway, Orochimaru behind him. This was my chance. Now or never.

"Orochimaru. Male. Birthday October 27. Age 54. Location: Visiting Konohagakure diplomatically, lives in Otogakure. Children: Four – two male, two female. Children's location: Sound Five babysitting in Otogakure. Parents: Deceased since age five. Wife's Location: Me. Wife's Location: Me," I repeated, and Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Orochimaru. Raven hair. Golden snake eyes. Sickly pale skin callused and firm from toned muscles. Jutsu ability: hundreds. Forbidden Jutsu: dozens. Medical Ninjutsu: One, self-healing. Genjutsu: Leven ten out of ten. Speed: unrivaled. Strength: average male. Temper: short."

"You little," Orochimaru growled, but Kabuto put a hand up.

"Wait, my lord. She isn't done," he reported, and I began the second piece.

"Denina Sarah. Female. Birthday: August Twelfth. Location: Konoha Hospital, crazy person ward. Children: Orochimaru's children. Husband: Orochimaru. Chocolate brown eyes, equal hair, Five foot even, C sized bra, easily distracted. Jutsu ability: Snake and Fire, trickery; Forbidden Jutsu: None; Medical Ninjutsu: none. Genjutsu: scares a Jonin into peeing," I explained, getting cloudier. "Denina Sarah, me."

"Holy cow," Kurenai muttered, staring at me.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Male. Birthday: unknown. Age twenty-four. Location: Visiting Konoha, lives in Otogakure. Children: None. Parents: Adoptive father, Konoha medical corps. Marital Status: Unknown," I chanted once more. "Yakushi Kabuto. Silver hair, onyx eyes and glasses for near-sightedness. Attacked by Otonin during seventh Chunin exams. Jutsu ability: medical specialist. Forbidden Jutsu: Unknown. Medical Ninjutsu: specialty, dozens. Genjutsu: Unknown. Speed: Jonin rank, par with Kakashi. Strength: Same as speed. Temper: mild, patient."

"She lives," Orochimaru smirked, as I looked up to him.

"Orochimaru," I said, recognizing him but not believing. "Otokage. Sannin. Sensei. Husband."

"I'm keeping it," he smirked before walking out. Much to Kabuto and Kurenai's surprise, I followed, muttering nonsense still.

"Orochimaru-sama, perhaps we should wait for her to get a little more mentally stable," Kabuto said warily.

"Me stable. Four-eyes loco," I said, calling him crazy. "Brains. I got the lion share. Brute strength. I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. One in every village, sire. Two in ours, actually. They always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What are you going to do with her?" Kabuto asked, furrowing his brow.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," I told Orochimaru. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "And just think – whenever he gets dirty we can take him out and beat him!"

Orochimaru laughed loudly. "We're definitely keeping it, Kabuto," he laughed. "Go make yourself useful and tell Tsunade that we're getting Sarah and taking her home."

"Home. Orochimaru. Akuma. Tenshi. Kiseki. Kurama. Sound Five. Kabuto. Guren. Sasuke," I said in recognition. "Otogakure home. Sunagakure pouncing grounds. Kirigakure hunting grounds. Konohagakure training grounds. Kumogakure pissing grounds. Iwagakure dirt making grounds."

"Sarah, come," Orochimaru ordered, and I followed out of the hospital. I followed him to Tsunade's office, all twelve of the Konoha rookies gathered. I stopped in the midst of them, remembering their faces.

"Team Asuma. Choji. Ino. Shikamaru. Team Kurenai. Hinata. Kiba and Akamaru. Shino. Team Guy. TenTen. Rock Lee. Neji. Team Kakashi. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Sai. Yamato," I rattled, looking at them as I said their name. "Team Fourth Hokage. Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, father of Naruto. Hatake Kakashi. Rin. Uchiha Obito."

"Sarah," Orochimaru said, and I looked at him.

"Team Sarutobi. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. The three Sannin. Tsunade, medic. Orochimaru, jutsu specialist. Jiraiya, perverted porn-novelist. Team Orochimaru, Konoha. Orochimaru-Sensei. Mitarashi Anko, miscellaneous. Team Orochimaru, Oto. Yakushi Kabuto, medic. Denina Sarah, ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Uchiha Sasuke, brat."

"Sarah, Tsunade," Orochimaru reminded. I looked up to him, stared for a bit, before starting back up to go to him. "Sarah, mouth."

"Yours is perfect," I said, and he glared at me. "Tongue warm and tasty."

"Sarah, need I remind you of our current location?" he asked, and I looked him over. I grinned, and hugged him tightly around his midriff.

"You're tall," I said randomly, referring to his second height. "Skin soft. Hair silky. Eyes pretty."

"Don't inflate his head more," Sasuke growled, and I turned to him.

"You're dumb. Skin rough. Eyes useless. Heartless bastard. Brother murderer. Weasel innocent," I rattled, and Orochimaru frowned. I wasn't supposed to tell Sasuke that, but it had been said now.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, knowing what I'd meant alongside Naruto and Sakura. "Answer me!"

"Hands off, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru growled as Sasuke grabbed the front of my hospital clothes.

"Ask Konoha elders. They know," I grinned. "Tell them I told you. Tell them I kill them if they no tell. Tell them you no kill Itachi and kill Danzo. Tell them Itachi alive, and you want to rebuild clan. Tell them with Sakura."

"What?" she screeched, blushing furiously, and Sasuke looked at her knowingly. "What's she saying?"

"A score that I've been meaning to handle has been made null and void," he growled, going on ahead to talk to the elders. "I thought she would be a pain in the butt when you introduced her as your wife, Orochimaru. But, I think I might actually like her ability to spout off stuff that almost no one else knows."

"Uchiha-san, no," I said quickly. "They kill me if you go now. Wait two months. Wait till safe in Otogakure. Wait till able to fight again."

"Sarah," Tsunade said shocked as she got down there. "Orochimaru, what were you thinking?"

"She followed me," he smirked proudly. "She's very smart, Tsunade. She was saying something about Sasuke-kun's brother being innocent. Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know," she said shocked. "I honestly have no idea what she's talking about."

"Tsunade. Medic Sannin. Fifth Hokage. Female. Haruno Sakura's mentor. Rid me of Shunt three years ago. Took me in alongside Jiraiya-sama. Introduced me to Maru," I rattled, staring at her. "Mitotic regeneration used during showdown with Naruto, Shizune, and Kabuto. Kusanagi wound to chest, side, and through ribcage."

"So, she's finally waking up," she said gently.

"What do you mean, Lady Hokage? What's wrong with her?" TenTen asked.

"Sarah's been catatonic for a while and just now came out of it," Tsunade explained, watching me climb on Orochimaru's back.

"Entei! Entei!" I laughed, and Orochimaru's brow furrowed in confusion. "Entei!"

"Later, Sarah," he scolded, confused as to what in the world I was talking about. The twelve followed us back to the gate, and a little ways off Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, TenTen, Neji, and Lee raced up behind us.

"We want to come with you," TenTen said quickly. "We want to make sure she gets there safely."

"it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that we're worried about what would happen if you guys got ambushed and you had no way to defend yourself, like if the Akatsuki showed up," Kiba said quickly.

"You won't get paid for this," he warned, and they nodded.

"Lady Hokage assigned us various missions. We told her we'd like to help you escort Sarah-chan back to the Sound safely," Lee said energetically.

"Very well. Star formation," Orochimaru ordered. "Hyuga-kun, in the back. Inuzuka-kun, in the front. Lee-kun, right front. TenTen, behind him. Choji-kun, left front. Shikamaru-kun, behind Choji-kun."

"YOSH!" Lee said before they all took their positions. They ran, and I fell asleep against Orochimaru's back as Kabuto caught up to us and joined us.


	9. Back in the Snake Nest

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story. I also don't own the music, but I'll list the songs and artists at the end!

Sarah PoV

I woke up in Otogakure, back in my own bed. I still felt like I was having an out of body experience, but not nearly as badly as before. I wanted Orochimaru – I wanted him to take me there and then. He, Kabuto, and the Sound Five were all missing. My Leaf comrades had left, and I was alone in the room. I vaguely noticed a cluster of flowers on my nightstand – a bouquet of red roses and small light blue forget-me-nots. How ironic considering I'd been forgotten and abandoned almost.

I began undressing, waiting under the covers for Orochimaru to return. I could hear a woman wailing loudly, and I flinched. Screaming soon followed, and silence. Orochimaru walked in, blood on his clothes, and a tired frown on his face. He saw me, and smiled gently.

"I got hot," I told him, and he lifted up the blankets to join me.

"I know," he said gently before kissing my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Lonely," I said, and he chuckled before I started singing sadly. "When you try your best, but you don't succeed; When you get what you want, but not what you need; When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep; Stuck in reverse! And the tears come streaming down your face; When you lose something you can't replace; When you love someone, but it goes to waste; Could it be worse?"

"Lights will guide you home," Orochimaru sang as he put his hands on my jaw, cupping my face. "And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."

"High up above or down below," I sang sadly. "When you're too in love to let it go."

"But, if you never try you'll never know; Just what you're worth," he told me. "Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."

We paused for the interlude, and he began making love to me ferociously, but I never felt it in the slightest. All I could feel were the tears streaking down my face as I hugged him tightly. My emotions were a hurricane, and would probably remain so for a while, but hopefully I would regain feeling throughout my body soon instead of this permanent numbness.

"Tears stream down your face," we sang in unison. "When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face And I... Tears stream down on your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face, And I..."

"Lights will guide you home," Orochimaru sang again, pulling me closer as he stopped to pull me closer to him. "And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."

I nestled into the base of his neck, letting my racking sobs overtake me as he kissed my forehead. I wished I could remember him from before, but for the life of me, I couldn't. I didn't know why, but I couldn't – my mind had shut him completely out except for the facts that he'd taught me everything I knew as a ninja and was my husband. He began singing a song that I recognized from Kenny Rogers.

"He works hard To give her all He thinks she wants. Forbidden Scrolls, Her own training grounds. He walks in late To wake her up With a kiss Good night. If he could only Read her mind, She'd say:"

"Buy me a rose," we sang and my eyes flooded with tears, "Call me to work. Open a door for me, What would it hurt? Show me you love me By the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life."

"Now the days have grown To years Of feeling All alone," he sang me the story that I could seriously connect with. "She can't help But wonder what She's doing wrong. Lately she'd Try anything To turn his head. Would it make a difference If she'd said:"

"Buy me a rose, Call me to work. Open a door for me, What would it hurt? Show me you love me By the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need The most in my life," we sang together softly.

"And the more that he lives The less that he tries To show her the love That he holds inside. And the more that she gives The more that he sees This is a story Of you And me," he sang gently, and I looked up at him. He glanced over to the bouquet, and I followed his gaze before looking back at him. "So I bought you a rose On the way home from work To open the door To a heart That I hurt. And I hope you notice This look in my eyes. Cause I'm gonna make things right For the rest of your life. And I'm gonna hold you tonight. Do all those Little things For the rest Of your life."

"Orochimaru," I said vaguely, my tears running over. I buried my face in his chest, welcoming the warmth, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Husband. Lover. You."

Orochi PoV

I stared as Sarah muttered into my chest. She was recognizing me more, I could tell. Little by little, bit by slow bit, but not fast enough. She needed to remember me fully before it was all lost again. I kissed her gently, lulling her to sleep with a genjutsu, pushing chakra against the blocked parts of her brain to try to unlock them. Imagine my surprise when I got inside of her head instead.

I found myself in her past, viewing every horrible thing she'd been through since she was an infant in the hospital. I viewed her struggle to survive through citrobactor and hydrocephalus before she was even three months old. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief when they put the shunt in, and watched as they went in to take her tonsils out.

"Snake!" she laughed, and my head jerked around to face her. She was five now, and a snake was on her lap as her only male older cousin watched in amusement. She was excited and happy, like she was when she had been reading to her small brown dog. That night, she read the small dog another story, and I noticed that her rasping was growing less and less, and the dog was beginning to rasp just a little more.

"And they lived happily ever after," she grinned, looking at the dog. "Did you like that, Baby? Yeah, who's a good girl?"

"Impossible," I whispered. "The dog is taking her illness away. It's taking away the inflammation in her lungs and bronchial tubes."

"Sarah, time for bed," her mother said, and the small child climbed into bed with the dog alongside her. The light was turned out gently and I watched as the memory shifted into one when she was seven years old.

"Again!" she laughed, holding a rod above her hands.

"No!" I yelled out, knowing her sweaty hands would cause her to slip and fall. She fell, just as I knew she would, and landed with her stomach brutally on top of her left radius and ulna. Her arm was broken, I knew, but I looked gently anyways as she was in the medical tent.

"Mommy, it hurts!" she sobbed, and I crouched in front of her in the moving metal rectangle she was seated in. I think her mother called it a van, but another had called it a car, so I wasn't certain.

"You shouldn't have done that, then," Sam said. His hair was cropped very short, and he was fatter now than he was later, which was saying something since he reminded me of Jirobo as an adult. This smaller form of him looked more like a young Akimichi boy with black hair.

"Not exactly, Sam," another piped up, this one in glasses. "She couldn't have known it would do that or she wouldn't have done that."

"Shut up, Joe," Sam said looking out the window as Sarah began crying louder. I wanted to brush the tears off her face, but I knew I could do nothing but watch her memories alongside her.

The memory shifted, and she was skating around in a rink with a cast on her left arm. It was thin, but firm, unlike our casts which were both thick and required it to be in a sling until it healed properly. Her father was nearby, and the rest of her cousins were as well. I noticed she was wearing the skates with two wheels in front and two in back while most others were wearing skates with four wheels in a line.

"Ready, Sarah?" the man asked, and she nodded excitedly. He surged forward, pulling her behind him laughing loudly. I surged forward, suddenly on skates, and wanted to yank back on her left arm. As I clamped down on her cast, my hand became see-through, and I went through her like a phantom.

"Faster, daddy!" she called out, and I screamed at him to stop before he hurt my future wife further. It was his horrible lack of teaching his daughter about sweaty hands that brought about her broken arm.

"Hey, birthday girl!" one of her cousins greeted, and Sarah slipped and fell right on her rear just as the memory shifted.

She was again seated on her rear, just in the principal's office. Ooh, this was interesting – she was a goody-goody back then. I wondered what she did wrong, and noticed she was crying. She held out a slip of paper, and the man looked at her wide eyed. She made up a story – I could tell by her heartbeat she was lying, but that was the only revealing factor – and told him that her homework was completed on the table at home. She worked her butt off that night to produce it the next morning, and her teacher sneered cruelly at her before making a snide remark about her being a brat and getting out of ISS.

I lashed forward, willing the every paper in the classroom to catch fire. Sadly, nothing happened, but Sarah was thinking the exact same thing as me. She'd even gone as far to imagine _him _on fire. Violent child, now, she was. Her teacher's actions had hardened her greatly, as well as watching _Naruto_. She headed back after school, and walked a kilometer away from the High school away to her mother's work. They sat down in the back room, and began watching something that I recognized very well – my bout in the Chunin Exams. She gaped, asking them what this was, and they told her and explained what it was.

"Awesome," she murmured, and I smirked as I watched her beginnings to her descent into my lair. I frowned, realizing she was only fourteen now, so this must have been going on for about four years before she finally made it to my world.

This process repeated for a few years, and I watched as she began playing with her female friends outside the Junior High School, laughing and playing with the first people that she honestly still looked back at with fondness. I felt a familiar feeling in my gut when I realized that all of her friends up until now had betrayed her and left her for a different crowd, or moved away against their own will. At the end of the school year, I noticed that she was at home all the time and doing her homework at home now. She was filling out, I realized. Slowly, but she was filling out, and at about the size between an A and a B cup in a bra.

I stared in shock as she fell with what appeared to be a seizure – but, the strange thing was that she wasn't shaking, she'd just lost control of herself for a few minutes. The episodes continued to grow worse until June, but miraculously stopped long enough for her to go to school for her finals.

That first day she went back, however, she was met with a more than warm welcome – it was ferocious. Her teachers were ecstatic that she was back, and her friends that were normally teasing and joking with her were talking like she had almost died. They were normally pushing her away when she wanted a hug, but now they were yanking her into hugs when she didn't even motion that she wanted them. Even those who hated her were smiling that she was back, albeit holding back and letting her have as much fun as she wanted.

I soon realized why they were doing this – two days after the finals ended, she had gone to the hospital to get the shunt fixed. I frowned, knowing that the problem wasn't fully fixed. She still had hydrocephalus from all this time of when she shunt had stopped working. I kept an eye on her for a week and half, yelling at her that she shouldn't go to the girls' camp like she so desperately wanted to. She went to Girls' Camp for a day, much to my chagrin, and was wary of the fluid coming from her first surgery site.

She was soon in the hospital again to get the shunt replaced, and I watched as her mother picked up the phone in the hospital room. I caught the conversation, and my eyes widened in horror. The surgery would require her to be bald, that was something I wouldn't have done without a wig, and it had to be realistic at that. I frowned, and watched as my wife burst into sobs as her mother told her the bad news.

When they trimmed her hair that night, it looked like Hinata's almost from her first Chunin exams, just a little bit longer, and chocolate brown instead of black. The next day, she wasn't in a good mood – who would be if they had fifteen staples and six stitches in their head with two giant globs of glue holding their stomach together? I sighed, and watched as she writhed and lashed her legs out angrily. She laughed randomly, and I looked at the whiteboard she was looking at. Room 1027. 1027, my birthday, she laughed and told her mother, who just stared at her like she was crazy.

"How nice of you to make the connection," I scowled. Even at fourteen, about to be fifteen in two months, she knew my birthday. Heck, she'd known it when she turned fourteen. That was disturbing. She'd known and obsessed over me for four years – no wonder she'd acted like she was unworthy to be looked at or touched by me when I first met her. But then why'd she call me a she, I wondered vaguely.

The next school year came as a shock for all of her friends when they first saw her the next school year. By now, she'd moved up to a C-cup, which shocked them all alongside her now almost-nonexistent hair. I'd have worn a wig if I was her, and she realized this as the other students picked on her for being a lesbian when she was clearly heterosexual. That afternoon, she went sobbing to her mother, saying that the other children had all picked on her, begging for a wig. Her mother cruelly refused, saying that it was only to get long black hair like mine. Sarah had refused dinner that night and went to bed crying her eyes out and completely ignoring her homework.

I watched as she fleshed out more, only in her musical talents instead of her physical form. She was a wonderful singer, and would have remained so if the breathing tubes hadn't messed up her vocal cords. She was now afraid to even talk, let alone sing out a scratchy note. After a few months, she was singing a wonderful soprano again, and working her way back up to singing "Phantom of the Opera" like she'd been the school year before her surgery. Her music was beautiful, I would have to get her to sing for me.

I growled in anger at her sophomore year – boys were now noticing her, and she them. One boy in particular was annoying, to both me and her. She'd been ecstatic when he went missing for two weeks, but had panicked when he got back and went straight to him, hoping he'd changed. She regretted it a month later when he caused her to have a nervous breakdown at the end of lunch and cry for thirty minutes during Geometry – her teacher had let one of her friends sit next to her and murmur to her the whole time, petting her head. One of the boys began whispering about touching her place later in the year to see if she was secretly a man with extremely large breasts. I wanted to kill him, but Sarah hadn't heard him.

When he went through with it, she panicked, and immediately began ignoring everything to do with mathematics and began writing to vent. Typical. She went straight to her history teacher, and had told him of what had happened. He stared at her in shock and led her to the principal's office to tell him everything she had seen, heard, and felt. She'd even handed him the letter she'd written to vent. He knew she was a gentle and extremely non-violent child, and knew that it must have been true by the way her nerves were so tilted on their axis.

The boy didn't show up in class for three days.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, till the boy got back and began glaring at her like she'd done something wrong. Nobody liked a snitch, but sexual harassers were worse than snitches, by far. It was her first time being sexually harassed, and she wasn't used to it, so of course she would go to the authority figures that she knew and trusted. Her history teacher had begun looking at her more fondly, like an uncle would a niece, and she began being more open in his class to repay him. She even brought her grade up and began working her butt of to please him.

At the end of her sophomore year, with a month and a half left, she finally got rid of the boy who had started following her around on day one of school. He'd threatened her, and she had again gone to her history teacher for help. The school police spoke with both of them, and it was determined that they were not to be in the same classroom again for the rest of the school year, possibly their lives. It couldn't be avoided in neutral grounds like the cafeteria, library, or auditorium, but was still avoidable every other time. She immediately ran back to her female friends to apologize for the way she'd been acting, and said that it was to keep him away from them and from getting on their nerves. They'd welcomed her back with open arms, and glared at the boy every time he passed by their table and pined after her openly.

That summer, she'd been forced to move down to Conway. She'd hated every minute she was there, and only stayed in school for the Chinese I class she took. I stared as she immediately became friends with her new teacher, and acted the exact opposite way than when she did with German. It was new, something just for her, and she began teaching her father (who was a very slow and idiotic learner) the different words. I decided randomly to have her teach me to see who was a better learner.

At the end of the school year, she began working full time for her aunt. She took a break only on Sundays, and stopped only in mid-July to go to China for two weeks. I relived it alongside her, relishing the fascinating culture that was surprisingly similar to ours in Otogakure. She'd reluctantly gone home, just barely homesick only because she was out of money, and I laughed as she slacked off for the rest of the summer.

She only went to her senior year for four days before dropping out and quitting. She studied for a month to get her General Education Diploma, or GED as she called it, and took her ACT test. After two stressful weeks of waiting, they got her results: a 670/800 on the GED and a 26/36 on the ACT. Not bad at all considering she bombed both science sections and aced the English ones. She'd even done it without cheating. I would have cheated, or even used her as a testing idea for a henge to see if we could actually cheat in the testing rooms.

She started working a few weeks later, and began working furiously for more college money alongside her father. She'd gone to her second A2F, an Anime Convention, and bought a ring that bore an eerie resemblance to my own Akatsuki one – it wouldn't fit on anything but her thumb, though. I laughed as she stuck it on a chain around her neck instead. She bought her own Onbi, or small sword, even though it wasn't sharp at all.

I grinned in shock as I realized what would help her remember: A2F was coming up again in her world, and I was an Anime character. We could team up since she had a Guren Cosplay in storage! I watched as she began singing a song softly on the way to her old bedroom after I'd left her. I recognized a Kenny Rogers song about abandonment. She'd altered the lyrics, tears flowing down her face.

"This is the house that love built. Memories of you are etched in each wall. Warm tender scenes still haunt my dreams. Thought I just heard your voice in the hall. The mirrors reflect all the heartache I feel. Smiling photographs don't seem real. Nothing's been moved, but everything's changed. Each chair is in place, just my life's rearranged. The wind cries your name through each window and door. Love don't live here, love don't live here anymore," she began walking through the house, looking around her as she sang. As she sang about the mirrors, she stopped in front of the one in her bathroom she shared with her brothers.

"Sarah, stop it!" I heard her brother yell out across the house, but she didn't hear him and kept singing while crying.

"The fire of life still glows a pale blue. The manga is cruel holding pictures of you. Your scent lingers there, in the bed we'd once shared. The last snake I bought has now shed. These rooms are unkind to play tricks on my mind. I can see how you'd live without me. Nothing's been moved, but everything's changed. Each chair is in place, just my life's rearranged. The wind cries your name through each window and door. Love don't live here, love don't live here anymore."

"Nothing's been moved, but everything's changed. Each chair is in place, just my life's rearranged. The wind cries your name through each window and door. Love don't live here, love don't live here anymore," I sang with her the final time, the song describing perfectly of life in Otogakure after she'd left. I changed the final sentence words. "Love won't live here without you."

The memory shifted once more, and she was sitting outside and talking to Jiraiya after I'd "raped" her. He was talking gently, and she was flinching as he put his arm around her. She was honestly acting like she'd been raped. In a way, she had been, but it had been her idea in the first place – she just never knew when it would be put into action.

"If it makes you feel better, I could go kill him," Jiraiya suggested, and Sarah looked up at him sadly.

"But then Konoha would kill my child for being a bastard," she said sadly. "I don't want to punish the baby for what its father did to me."

"At least let me take it off your hands once its born," Jiraiya suggested, and Sarah nodded gently.

"Okay. if he doesn't attack me, then I'll stay with you and leave him in your care when I'm done nursing him," she said quietly. She and I both knew that it would never happen, but she'd said it to placate Jiraiya anyway.

She walked back to her room, tired, and returned to playing Sudoku for fun. Jiraiya smiled gently before taking Naruto-kun on his training trip. I would attack Konoha one month later.

"I wish I could tell you how much I miss you and regret this whole blasted thing," she whispered as tears began flowing silently after returning to Otogakure after the Chunin Exams. "I just want to be your wife and make you happy. I just want you to be proud of me." I gently cradled Sarah in my arms, and was returned to the present.

"I already am proud of you," I told her quietly. "I have always been proud of you. And it is my pride that keeps me from telling you that, to keep driving you forward to make me more proud of you."

Okay, I don't own any of the songs. But, in order, they are:

_Fix You _by Coldplay 2) _Buy Me a Rose_ by Kenny Rogers 3) _Love Don't Live Here Anymore _by Kenny Rogers

Okay, I admit, I screwed with the lyrics a tiny bit on the songs, but it needed to be done to suit the situation!


	10. Medic Vs Princess

I own nothing! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! Just the OC's that come with Sarah's previous lifestyle, and even then, they're based off of the people they are in the story.

Kabuto PoV

Orochimaru-sama stayed with Sarah-sama for a few days, and I noticed small changes in Sarah-sama's behavior as it transitioned from zombie-like to catatonic. She was moving and eating, but would only react to something that Orochimaru-sama said or did. Tanaka was nowhere to be seen, and her unborn child had been placed inside of a surrogate. I almost assumed that Orochimaru-sama had killed her.

"Sarah, breakfast," Orochimaru reminded as Sarah stopped eating to stare ahead blankly.

"Tayuya," she said mechanically, and the pink-haired kunoichi looked up from her cereal in shock. "Weapon: Flute. Specialty: Musical Genjutsu and Monster control. Current occupation: Akuma's nanny."

"Sarah-sama," she murmured, but Sarah-sama wasn't done. She rattled off the same list of things for each of the other Sound Five members, and finally one more for Guren.

"Guren," she said before shuddering. "Weapon: Kekke Genkai. Specialty: Kekke Genkai, turning things into pink Crystal. Current Location: Unknown. She - Attempted to murder a kunoichi three years ago."

"She," I stammered, and Orochimaru nodded. "She's beginning to remember, but how much more?"

"I don't know," Orochimaru-sama said shaking his head. "Sarah, who did Guren try to murder?"

"Me, age eighteen, just before spying on Konoha," she replied mechanically. "She turned the top of spa to crystal with me underwater. You dove in to rescue me."

"Well done," he murmured, putting his hand on her cheek. "Kabuto, she's warm. Check up on her."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," I said before leading Sarah-sama away. I put a thermometer under her tongue, but her temperature was completely normal. I took a syringe of her blood for testing, just to ensure that I wasn't missing something vital. "Sarah-sama, do you feel warm?"

"Athena," she rambled. "Poseidon. Dionysus. Hades." I sighed – she was back to rambling off nonsense.

"Nothing wrong with her temperature, but I took a blood sample just to be safe," I reported. "I asked her if she felt warm, and she rattled off a bunch of nonsense."

"What did she say?" Orochimaru-sama asked, and raised his eyebrows when I told him. "How interesting – figures from Greek Mythology."

"Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, Apollo," she rambled, and I went back to making breakfast. Someone had to do something about her mouth and brain, and hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

**Sarah PoV**

Kabuto asked if I felt warm. I rattled off four Greek gods in answer, four that reminded me of Orochimaru. Athena for his wisdom and knowledge, Poseidon for his unwillingness to be controlled, Dionysus for being so unpredictable, and Hades for all the death he caused. I was tempted to rattle off Hephaestus, but remembered that he was only the blacksmith and Aphrodite's husband.

"How interesting," I heard Orochimaru say. "Her mind seems to be fixed on figures from Greek Mythology."

"Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, Apollo," I rambled, knowing that if they were real I'd probably strike a few nerves with them. I was madly in love with Orochimaru, so I could probably get on Aphrodite's good side for that. Hera would possibly like me for being a mother, and Artemis would possibly like me for being a good fighter. Apollo was for medicines, so he'd know what to do to heal me. Too bad they weren't real.

"Maybe we should flip a coin," I heard Orochimaru murmur, and I glanced over to him. Jiraiya had joined the hideout while I was gone with Kabuto, if only temporarily to see me. "See for yourself, dobe."

"What are you talking about, Orochimaru? She looks perfectly fine to me, if only a little shocked," I heard Jiraiya say.

"Hermes," I said, recalling the messenger, the god of war, the woman in charge of turning men into animals, the centaur, and death. "Ares is the god of war. Circe. Chiron is a centaur. Thanatos is a ferryman."

"Okay, yeah, she's a little off her rocker," Jiraiya admitted reluctantly, and I looked at him.

"Jiraiya," I said in recognition, and he perked up. "Toad Sannin, Pervert. Mentor to Kyuubi host, Teacher of Fourth Hokage, Taught me Rasengan. Pervy Sage helped me find Tsunade, who lead me home to Otogakure."

"Huh?" Jiraiya said dumbly as Orochimaru laughed.

"She just insulted you and rambled off what she remembered you from," Kabuto explained, and Jiraiya glared at him.

"Nobody asked you, four eyes," I heard Jiraiya retort angrily.

"Lie," I retorted. "Lie. Snake asks often. Ignores, but asks. Hime treated better. Snake sings to Hime."

"Wait, what?" Jiraiya and Kabuto asked in unison, honestly confused now by my ramblings.

"Orochimaru sings?" Kabuto asked in disbelief. "Sarah-sama, I don't know what you ate, but I think you've finally lost it. I'll be checking up on her blood tests if you need me, my lord."

"Four eyes lying," I said, catching it in his heartbeat. "He goes away. Tell Sasori. Sasori is a fake, a tree disguise. Naruto is in danger."

"Very well," Orochimaru murmured.

I still sounded mechanical, but everything was so unreal. It was like I had left and everything became so fake that it was a nightmare wrapped in a nightmare wrapped in a Tsukuyomi right now in my daily life. It was a good nightmare, but it was the kind of nightmare that you have where your life is so perfect that it scares you and you fight internally on whether or not you want to wake up. I stared ahead, wanting this perfect nightmare to end so I could get on with my life. I felt a small senbons in my left arm, and internally leapt for joy as I felt my heartbeat slow down. Jiraiya said something I didn't catch, and I saw the floor rush up to meet me.

Everything was going dark, my heartbeat slowing to nothing, and Kabuto nowhere in sight. Maybe now I could finally wake up from this blasted Tsukuyomi-like nightmare if I died.

Kabuto PoV

I heard Orochimaru-sama screaming out my name, and I raced to him like my life depended on it. He never called out across the hideout unless it was an emergency. I raced in to find Sarah-sama lying on the floor, her chest resting on Orochimaru-sama's knee, face up and barely breathing. She was fine not two minutes ago, which was extremely confusing – until I found a senbons in her left arm. Or rather, recovered it since I'd put it there. I moved her for Orochimaru-sama to begin CPR should she need it, and recognized the jutsu having been used on her body. I'd attempted something dangerous and it had almost cost Sarah-sama her life. Sadly, Orochimaru had intervened on her behalf to keep her heart beating. If I could get her heart to actually stop in front of him, he would have no choice but to cremate her, burning her alive. Sadly, I was stuck with medical duties now.

"Sarah-sama, can you hear me? Sarah-sama!" I called out to her, but there was no reply. I checked for a pulse – faint, but there. The jutsu had failed, but just barely.

"Orochimaru-sama, how much chakra did you channel into her?" I asked, and he stared at me.

"Enough to keep her heart beating by force," he replied warily. "Her heart had stopped and I restarted it."

"It may have lasting effects," I warned him, knowing that his actions would only help her get more memories back for the both of them. "She – this jutsu fakes death and stills the heart and causes rigor in the body. She used it on herself, most likely to either attempt suicide or because she had nobody else to practice it on."

"Fix it," he ordered, and I sighed.

"I can't. The jutsu has to run its course," I told him, lying steadily. It was his death I wanted, and with Sarah out of the way, I could send Sasuke over to Orochimaru to complete the transfer early. "The patients usually wake up in about a week, and start moving a week or so after that. It's to keep someone from dying if you're an ally ninja and you know they're about to be defeated."

I spent the next week keeping an eye on Sarah-sama's frozen body. She hadn't woken up in the time I'd thought, and was now borderline comatose. She was breathing and everything, but her body had begun destroying itself for nutrients. I was desperate to get out of facing Orochimaru's wrath, so I hooked up an IV with all the necessary vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients mixed inside of it. I wouldn't have drunk that to save my life and it would be bitterer by far than anything else I'd created. It kept Sarah-sama's body from attacking itself, and Orochimaru-sama was as short tempered as ever when she wasn't awake or around. It was worse than before he'd met her, and that was saying something.

I waited another week, and still no change. Orochimaru-sama was getting concerned, and had sent a messenger hawk saying that he'd need to borrow Tsunade's apprentice because of a jutsu gone wrong. Tsunade had replied by telling him that her apprentice was busy, but had told him to let the jutsu run its course and to contact her in a week if there was still no change on Sarah-sama's state. I sighed and let him carry the tub she was in while we switched bases once more. This was Sarah-sama's first time in this hideout, and I set her down in a bed separate from Orochimaru-sama's since I could tell that he was close to transferring. I knew that Sasuke wasn't a liable vessel, but Kimimaro's cousin wasn't anywhere nearby yet and was on her way here to become the next vessel. Sasuke had fulfilled his requirements and impregnated twenty-five women unknowingly since it had been disguised as training. I grinned – my plan was working perfectly, she had no chance of ever intervening on his behalf! Once he was out of the way, she'd think he was dead and I would have free reign!

I grinned and walked towards Orochimaru-sama's room, and my sense of foreboding increased as Sasuke walked out alone. I raced forward and stared at the large white snake head in front of me in his room.

"Which one are you?" I asked him, and he glared at me with his Sharingan, showing me the memory of Orochimaru trying to take over. I shuddered, and integrated his remains into my own body, knowing that I had mere moments before it would become useless. I had to salvage what part of him I could for my own purposes – his abilities in my body would mean an ultimate being of power.

I walked towards Sarah-sama's room, but Orochimaru-sama's sub-consciousness stopped me. _Don't go near her,_ it said. _She'll scream and leave worse than before. She's too fragile right now – wait a while and leave a note._

"I can't," I told him, faking worry. "It will look like you abandoned her more. Besides, at least now she'll know that it was an accident instead of what she was talking about when she got here."

'You remember,' he noted. 'She will run and scream, and will never trust you again if you go back there while I am in you. Find someone else – we will need to wait until the next transfer unless we can convince Tsunade to force me out of you. For Sarah's sake.'

"I'm going near to her," I told him, knowing full well what I was doing. "It's the least that we owe her as the mother of your children, and as Queen of Otogakure. You can't stop me anyway."

'No, but I can give you hell for it,' he growled, and my head throbbed angrily in waves as his anger washed out. 'Stop. She'll kill you.'

"Sarah-sama," I said gently, but she never woke.

'She's still asleep. Be happy that she isn't awake right now, or I'd be killing you,' he growled.

"That would kill you, too," I told them both. Her head moved to the right just an inch and Orochimaru froze. "I will try to fix this, I promise you."

Sarah PoV

I could hear Kabuto, but I couldn't bring myself to wake up. Not after attempting suicide. I wanted to die again, but I was curious enough to remain asleep.

"That would kill you, too," he said quietly, more to himself than me. I moved my head to the right, trying to feel Orochimaru's presence in the hideout we were in now. It was nearby, but in two locations. Doppelgangers? No, different, almost severed. "I will try to fix this, I promise you."

I heard him walk away, and I forced my way into consciousness.

"Kabuto," I said mechanically, trying to figure out which one was in the room. "Orochimaru. Don't go…"

"I have to," they said in unison, and I realized that I had failed them – I'd failed to stop the chain of events that I had wanted to so desperately stop. They left as one, and I knew that they had indeed transferred.

I didn't know how long I lay there, but I forced my way to the waking world, and forced myself to my feet. Everything hurt, but I ran out, knowing where Sasuke would go to, and I had to stop everything. I left the Sound Five alone, their babysitting duties still needed. I had one option left – the Totsuka blade that Orochimaru had searched for years for in vain. I knew where it was – Uchiha Itachi had it. I had to get it from him before Sasuke fought him. It was my sole reason for living, for moving right now.

I raced out, my body a mass of pain, and ran straight there. I dropped onto a deer and ate an entire leg, the eyes, and the lungs before moving on to go to the bathroom. I ran for my life and that of my husband's, and like a madman. I reached Kisame, and he stared at me.

"I need to see Uchiha Itachi. It's about my husband," I told him, and he grinned widely.

"If you attack him, you'll die," he said vaguely.

"I just want to talk. I'm not stupid," I said over my shoulder as I went on to the elder Uchiha brother.

"So, you are Denina Sarah," he said leering at me. I nodded, and he remained silent. His eyesight must be almost gone now.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I need your help."

"I know," he smiled softly. "You want to stop Sasuke from attacking Orochimaru."

"He already has," I told him, and explained everything to him. "You're my last hope, Uchiha-sama."

"I can see how desperate you are in your voice," he said sadly. "Come here – I know how to transfer ownership, but it will only work once I yield it to you. I will not do so until death."

"I will come back, I promise," I said, holding up my left hand. "Reshi will help ensure this."

He put his fingers on my forehead, and a sequence of hand signs entered my knowledge.

"Use this once I am dead. I will entrust the Totsuka blade to you, but you must promise to not give it to anyone until you cannot carry it anymore," he told me. I sighed.

"What about childbirth?" I asked, worried and on the verge of tears.

"I am not sure. It has never had a female wielder before," he said simply, and I performed a summoning.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I won't let you down. Kuchiyose!" I said and Reshi appeared before me. "Reshi, let's go. I want an aerial view of the battle."

_**Raaauuuuuuu!**_ She protested, sensing my sorrows. She took to flight, hiding in the clouds like she had during the Sannin showdown, and I gasped in horror as Itachi sealed Orochimaru inside the Totsuka blade.

"No!" I cried out, but the thunder Sasuke had summoned had drowned my voice out. I stared below me in shock, and my mind began unveiling everything that it had blocked off. Sasuke had tried to kill me with electrocution in preparation for Itachi, and Orochimaru had forced him to have sex with the random kunoichi that Orochimaru had brought in specifically for this, for Sasuke's punishment.

I had trained with Orochimaru, and I knew more jutsu than even Sasuke did, but not quite as many as Orochimaru had. I knew the transfer jutsu, but wasn't ready to start using it yet – I wanted to wait until I was thirty or so to start that. I stared in front of me, clutching Reshi's neck, and a small hawk appeared next to me in the sky, a messenger hawk from Konoha.

I hesitantly unraveled the scroll, and noticed the yellow note and Tsunade's handwriting.

_Sarah-san, I know you're out there, trying to find Orochimaru, but I regret to be the one to tell you that he has been killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Please come back to Konoha immediately so we can discuss what we are going to do with the children you have given Orochimaru. Also, Naruto is sitting out of the war and we need someone to keep an eye on who is strong – you are the first one who came to mind for this. Could you do this for me, please? I would owe you a large favor, I know, but it would help me feel at ease for both of your safety. Contact me as soon as you can. Fifth Hokage, Tsunade_

"I can't do that," I said sadly. "Naruto would throw a hissy fit. Among other people. Still, I could use that favor to separate Kabuto and Orochimaru-kun. What do you think, Reshi? Should I do it?"

She hummed quietly, looking down. It had started raining, and Sasuke had been talking to Madara. Zetsu was about to begin eating Itachi's corpse when Reshi plummeted down with me on her back.

"I'll handle him," I told the plant male ninja. He stared at me with one eye, glaring with another, and I weaved the hand signs to get the Totsuka blade.

"It won't work," the white half said.

"Dumbass," the black half said.

"We'll see," I told them, and Itachi's dead and cold hand glowed as the Totsuka Blade's seal became visible before transferring to my right hand. I was now more powerful than even Naruto and Sasuke, and I hadn't been training nearly as long as they had. It all came down to my doppelgangers, and I knew it. I leapt atop Reshi before Zetsu could protest to my getting the blade, and I nudged her to fly off. She flew straight to Konoha, and the ninja panicked as she landed atop the Hokage faces, right on the one of the old man third.

"Sarah's back!" I heard Konohamaru yell excitedly, and I had Reshi disappear. I fled into the Forest of Death, getting ready to prepare my biggest pranks and battles yet. Kabuto would likely be following me.

It took me three hours, but I finally had everything ready. A giant steaming bowl was sitting atop the treetops, and it was extremely slick – so slick, in fact, that Naruto wouldn't be able to climb it with the tree climbing technique. He would have to summon to get up there, and I threw down the smoke pellet that I'd created that was linked to my chakra which would create the endless amounts of steam. I ran and hid, and saw Naruto approaching the giant bowl.

"Woohoo! Thank you, Kami-sama! Free Ramen!" he yelled excitedly, and began trying to climb the bowl. He got halfway up, and I willed the bowl to become more slippery. He fell down, flat on his butt, and I had to struggle to keep from laughing. After about an hour, he finally gets fed up and summons a giant toad to get into the bowl. He threw himself over the edge, and stared at the empty bowl in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up? What're you doing up there?" I asked up to him, and he swiveled his head to face me angrily. "Naruto-san?"

"You! You traitorous bitch!" he yelled out, lunging forward at me. I laughed invisibly, and began running as he destroyed my doppelganger. He began throwing a temper tantrum angrily, and I raced over to Ichiraku's Noodle Bar. My little brother figure had just attacked me.

"Hey, Aayame-san," I greeted the brunette, and her eyes lit up.

"Sarah-san! It's been so long! What can we get you?" she asked, excited. "Dad, Sarah-chan's back!"

"Welcome back, Sarah-sama," he greeted, and I furrowed my brow at him.

"None of that now," I scolded, still deeply hurt and depressed. "I'm sick of being called that. I get enough of it in Otogakure as their queen – I don't need it in Konoha, too."

"Free Ramen, on the house," he said putting a bowl in front of me. "As a celebration."

"Cool," I said emotionlessly busting out a pair of chopsticks. It broke apart perfectly, and I glared at it. "I think. How often is it that the chopsticks break perfectly?"

"Almost never," he smiled. "They're a sign of good luck and great fortune coming your way."

"Uh-huh," I said warily, not believing him in the slightest. Still, I had to act the happy-go-lucky, so I pretended to brush it aside and perk up like a little kid. "Well, back to the yummy goodness!"

"Sarah-san," Anko greeted as she walked in. I raised an eyebrow, wondering when she and I had gotten on good terms, then suddenly recollected as a small fourteen year old kid walked up behind her.

"Hi," the kid greeted shyly, and I turned back to my ramen.

"What's up?" I asked through my ramen. Anko grinned evilly, and I knew what was coming.

"You're back, and Sensei's dead. Two main things I was worried about that would never happen," she grinned, and I sighed as I put down my ramen.

"Anko-san, promise me that you won't go out on the front lines and attack someone with a cloak on," I said vaguely, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "Just, promise me, okay?"

"Okay, okay," she said putting her hands up. "I don't get it, but okay, I promise I won't attack some weird cloaked guy once the war begins."

"He'll rape and try to kill you," I told her, making the first part up. Kill, yes, rape, probably not. I could try.

"Thanks for the heads up," she said as her kid ordered pork ramen. "I'll keep that in mind. So, where's your kid? You know – the half-sibling of mine."

I literally choked on my ramen as she said that last part. He had told me that I was his first – so what was Anko talking about? Had Orochimaru lied to me? Surely he wouldn't since he hated lies. Would he? She rammed my back with her arm, but that only seemed to make it worse. At the last second, someone walked in and performed a perfect Heimlich maneuver to save my hide. I turned to find Neji and Lee, the latter's arms crossed unhappily.

"Thanks," I choked out to Neji. "I owe you one, Neji-san."

"Explain this," he said, putting a photo in front of me of Orochimaru and me kissing before I'd left Suna.

"Ah," I said turning around. "That. Well, it's complicated. You'd be surprised what his medic can create with poisons – including intense infatuation in a female's hormones. Sadly, he'd given me a dose before I could catch it."

"I'm sure that wasn't the case," Lee said angrily. "You were excited during the Chunin Exams and looked up at the leaders when you _knew_ Orochimaru was coming. You were looking forward not to showing off for us, but for him, weren't you?"

"Guilty," I sighed with a shrug. "Although, I will bring up something called Stockholm syndrome in my defense – it's where someone's held captive against their will and begins to sympathize and possibly fall in love with their …restraining party. I've seen many kunoichi fall in love with Orochimaru for the same reason, and he kills every single one who asks for anything higher than prisoner status. I'm the first one he decided to screw with, I guess. It still hurts, but I'm trying to get over it."

"Sure you are, kid," Anko growled before turning to her kid. "Come on, kiddo. We've got places to go. By the way, Sarah-san – I wasn't lying about our kids."

"Well, life sucks," I muttered, fiddling the noodles around the bowl. I leaned up against the side of the stall, and then forward. "Neji, Lee, I need to be alone right now, as in, no other ninja nearby. This is – it's personal, okay? It's a girl thing that you wouldn't understand for a few more years."

"Lee," Neji warned, and the green-clad ninja followed in suit. As soon as they were gone, I let it all out. I began sobbing uncontrollably, my tears soaking into the empty ramen bowl in front of me.

Aayame and her father looked at each other for a bit before leading me off to the back. It was there that Aayame put a blanket around me and began rubbing my back gently. I wasn't just lonely – I wanted Orochimaru. I had to find a way to break the Totsuka Blade's hold on him, but I had no idea how to do it. I cried for the majority of the afternoon, and looked up to find Aayame's father cooking once more.

"Thanks," I whimpered, still close to bursting into tears again. "That meant a lot to me."

"I understand," he said kindly. "Come back by anytime when you want to have a talk or some ramen."

"I will," I told him, making a mental note to bring Orochimaru here. I sighed, and headed towards Tsunade's office. I froze, feeling Orochimaru's chakra, and saw Kabuto stealing through Konoha's streets.

"And to what do I owe this meeting?" he and Orochimaru asked at once.

"Your lack of intelligence," I retorted, once again on the verge of tears. "Well, for one of you anyways. As for the other – your lack of control over a power-hungry git is to blame. Who's in charge here, huh?"

"I am," mostly-Kabuto said. I glared at him angrily, and began weaving hand signs before a burning occurred in my right hand. The Totsuka Blade recognized Orochimaru's chakra, and wanted the rest of him inside.

"You're not going to let him go," I told him. "You're going to use him for your own twisted plots. I'm not stupid – I know what's going to happen, and you'll die in the end if you two don't separate."

"Bullshit," Kabuto retorted, before Orochimaru broke through.

"Free me. Kill him," he said and Kabuto had to focus to suppress him.

"So, I bring him out," I noticed, almost giddily. "Even captive a snake will still fight for its mate."

"Dragon," Kabuto corrected, his glare menacing. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you off with a warning. Orochimaru may have taken you first, but since I host him – you're mine!"

"No!" I yelled, pulling out a snake from my summoning contract on my left arm. It wrapped itself around my hips, coiling in between my legs, and protecting my female areas.

"Tch, useless bitch," Kabuto muttered angrily, then weaved hand signs. "We'll see how you handle this."

The next thing I knew, it was snowing in the middle of October. My eyelids began to get heavy, and I could feel the rest of me get weighed down. I could hear someone yelling in alarm, and felt myself hit the ground, and could vaguely hear Itachi's voice in my head, telling me to channel my chakra the other way. I couldn't – I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't concentrate properly. I would die here with nobody knowing until morning. I let my world get dark, knowing that the sooner Kabuto thought me dead the more likely I was to survive. I heard a rock smashing nearby, and vaguely felt someone's enraged chakra nearby. Tsunade or Sakura had joined the fight to help me survive.

Tsunade PoV

I lashed out angrily at the silver haired apprentice of Orochimaru. He'd stopped my attempted murder of the snake three years ago, had poisoned Sarah into loving Orochimaru before she left Konoha, and had now integrated the Snake's remains into him. I knew Sarah was probably dying from heartache, but it wouldn't hurt to at least try to drive the medic-snake combination away from her for a little while. I had come to view Sarah as a niece or a daughter, and it wasn't every day that someone had made that big of an impression on me. She was like Naruto in the sense that she was quirky and had a lot of social lacking, but was able to make friends almost anywhere and anytime, in almost any circumstance.

Sarah was fully unconscious and under a genjutsu. I could tell Orochimaru was trying to get out of the kid, but to no avail. Something was going wrong with Sarah's right hand, but I couldn't quite tell what it was except for some sort of seal I'd never seen before. I saw the snake around her feminine areas and knew instantly that she'd summoned it to protect her from the four-eyed freak.

"Back off," I glared. "She may be Orochimaru's mate, but that doesn't mean that she's yours just because he's inside you. If anything, it frees her from that, and you have no right to be telling her what to do since she's a higher ranking ninja than you and is much stronger than you."

"And yet I caught her in a simple sleeping genjutsu," he pointed out.

"Because she's physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted," I argued, punching him in the face. "The next time I see your pathetic face, it had better be to get me to separate the two of you at Sarah's request. Until that day comes, clear out!"

The kid glared at me before taking off through the forest. I sighed, relieved, and undid the genjutsu on Sarah, who remained asleep. The poor girl was probably tired from her long journey, not to mention was an emotional train wreck.

Name: Reshi Species: Reshiram Level 78 Met at Level 50, N's castle Moves: Slash, Dragon Breath, Extrasensory, Fusion Flare Ability: Turboblaze – moves used regardless of ability


	11. War

Sarah PoV

I awoke groggily, looking around me in confusion. I was in a run-down shack, and nobody was nearby except Naruto and Yamato, the former of which was still roiling mad at me for the prank I'd played on him with the ramen. I stared at him for a bit, and then fell back into the dark waters of slumber.

When I woke up again, we were on the ship on the way to Naruto's training grounds. I had meant to ask Tsunade what she knew about the Totsuka blade, but I couldn't now, not anymore. I sighed, and performed a summoning jutsu and smiled as my dark purple ghost with a maniacal grin appeared before me.

He growled in excitement at being summoned once more, and I smiled, writing a quick message for him to take to Tsunade.

"Hey, Lucifer," I greeted my Gengar. Oh yeah, did I mention that I can summon my Pokémon from my party in my Pokémon: Black Version? Well, they were my original summoning, and the summoning contract on my right arm that permits me to do so is the kanji for "Black Void".

He growled in reply, twirling circles around my head.

"I need you to take a message to Tsunade, asking her everything she knows about the Totsuka blade," I told him, and he nodded as he took the written note from my hand. He flew off, and Guy looked at me nauseated. I weaved the necessary hand signs once more. "Kuchiyose! Korosu!"

A familiar light purple fish-cat like creature erupted onto the waves. I grabbed Guy-Sensei, hurled him onto my back as best I could, and hopped right onto Korosu's back. I held on tight to his neck, and Guy's digestive system began to calm down now that we weren't rocking back and forth. I almost smiled at my final tricks in Konoha upon its inhabitants.

I'd casted a genjutsu on Ino, Shikamaru, & Choji about Asuma returning, to which they were only too eager for a reunion. I grinned and had the Asuma genjutsu do all sorts of stuff for training them – I put Choji on a starvation diet, had Ino gain about thirty pounds, and had Shikamaru start dating the girl from the decoding sector of Konoha's forces that had helped decode the message from Jiraiya to Naruto. I then transformed into Might Guy and had TenTen, Lee, & Neji walk on hands while having flypaper stuck to their tongues & balancing cheese on their feet. I could have sworn Naruto was going to die from laughter and Neji and Hinata from embarrassment.

As a setup trick, I transformed into the Third Hokage and began creating chaos around the village and had all the guys go around in nothing but boxer shorts and girls in Kimonos. What was so much more funny was that I'd even tricked Tsunade and gotten her drunk to complete the final part of the ultimate prank – I'd had a giant prank set up upon every single shinobi by attaching a spell tag to their headbands. The spell tag would react when the war would start and all the armies would unite, and turn each one into a humiliating animal. The Jonin were cats, the Chunin were dogs, and the Genin were rats, all complete with fur lining. The academy students were little weasels, and the Special Jonin were naked mole rats – with only their most private parts covered by the most skanky clothing. Tsunade had the short end of the prank – she was a salamander, with the only thing covering her was a tight layer of skin-colored leather. The looks on the other Kages' faces was priceless when she explained my prank to them.

Out of nowhere, my mind snapped from my fun-filled pranks to Orochimaru as my right hand seared in pain. I glared forwards, everything hurting, my mind still screaming at it to do one thing then another. Kill Orochimaru & Kabuto. Separate them then kill Kabuto to save Orochimaru.

"You know, your husband had a cousin," Guy said nervously. "She disappeared when she was twenty-five, and nobody has seen her or her son since."

"What was his name?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Akuma, and his aunt's name was Kiseki," Guy told me, and I stared. "His father was Kiseki's older brother, and Ikari is Orochimaru's kid sister. None of them have been seen for years, though. They disappeared during the last ninja war."

"I found a Stone Jutsu that froze people in time. I stole it off a rogue," I told him. "Is it possible that this jutsu was used on them?"

"I believe so," Guy said finally. I wanted to believe him – maybe I could lure Orochimaru into one of his clan members' bodies.

"I hope so," I said finally, scared of what Orochimaru would do now.

3rd Person PoV

"Kabuto, let me out," Orochimaru growled angrily. "Damn it boy, don't make me give you a migraine until you're half-dead. You know I will."

"I'm afraid I can't," Kabuto said calmly. "I don't have the required jutsu."

"Then find Madara and get it from him," Orochimaru growled. "In case you hadn't noticed, if you die, I die, and I will kill you over again if we have to be resurrected from the dead."

"I know," Kabuto said calmly before crumpling to the ground clutching his head in pure agony. "No! Stop! Please! I'll obey!" he pled, but Orochimaru was too angry to listen. "I'll find him!"

"Screw finding him," Orochimaru growled. "Sarah's my target. If she doesn't know what to do, then she will find out."

"I tried to kill her last time," Kabuto gasped as his master eased the pain, but not completely. "Should I still find her?"

"A portal's been opened," Orochimaru gasped. "Follow that portal – if my guess is correct, Sarah's going back to settle the score."

"With who? For what?" Kabuto asked confused.

"Her brothers," Orochimaru chuckled, "Which somehow manage to make her cry over the smallest things even when she's not emotional because of hormones."

"Oh, dear," Kabuto murmured before continuing on to meet the masked Uchiha.

Sarah glared at the place she'd once called home – she'd transferred Naruto and herself here for more training. She knew how to get back to her world in the exact evening like no time had passed – the piece of Orochimaru inside the blade was still communicating with her well enough to tell her how.

Naruto, of course, was still trying to figure out how everything worked. She, however, had other things in mind. she knew from the Tsuchikage that Orochimaru's relatives had been sealed inside her world on accident – it was just a matter of finding them and rescuing them. Out of desperation, she'd gone to Conway to a bookstore to see an author she had once met that wrote one of her favorite series.

To Sarah's delight, the final book in the series was out now, and he was doing book signings there still. He was famous, apparently because she'd grabbed his books, and she strolled to the front of the line as he motioned her forward.

"To what do I owe this honor?" he asked in perfect Japanese.

"I need some help," she replied just as fluently. They may have spoken English in the ninja world, but the ninja world's English was the equivalent to Earth's Japanese – it was just that the mind automatically spoke English, and the longer in the ninja world, the more fluent you became.

"With what? I see you've found the nine-tails host from the anime," he asked as he continued signing books.

"There are some people I'm looking for – people that would probably resemble Orochimaru, but have been missing for years," she explained, pulling out a photo of her husband. "Most of them are females and would look like him."

"I was wondering when someone would come from that world to pick them up," he laughed. "They're at my place in New York. Care to join me there?"

"Sarah!" a new, male voice interrupted. Sarah's head jerked up to find Sam, and she immediately went into fighting mode. "Sis, please! I just want to talk!"

"that's what you said last time, you liar!" she retorted angrily as her right arm twitched towards her kunai holster. "Get and stay out of my life!"

He cried out in shock and pain as she raced and shoved past him to get out of there – she knew how to stalk someone when she needed to. She surged forward, hot tears racing down her face, cold memories flooding to the surface.

She was in the kitchen, in a massive family reunion after Orochimaru had gone back to the ninja world without her. They were playing Phase Ten Twist with her father, two older brothers, and Sarah, and it was her turn. Sam had laid a card down right before and she'd yanked her hand to get it. Right as he saw her hand reaching, he'd switched the card he'd laid down onto the one she needed. He'd grinned, and she'd turned to her father in accusation.

"He's cheating! That's cheating – you can't change where you put your card once your turn is over!" she spat angrily.

"My turn wasn't over," Sam retorted testily.

"I was reaching for the card before you switched locations! It was my turn!" she insisted.

"You know I just did that cause you needed it," Sam taunted.

"Screw you! I _hate _you! This is why I hate playing card games with him – he always _cheats_!" she screamed as she threw down her hand and stomped off into her former bedroom. She slammed the door harshly, and sunk against it crying at how unfair everyone was.

"Maybe that was below the belt," Sam muttered. "Sarah?"

"Go away!" she screamed, desperately willing the floor to swallow her up back to the ninja world, or for the room to collapse on top of her. Heck, even a tracker ninja killing her would be welcome right now.

"I just came to apologize," Sam began.

"Then you shouldn't have done that in the first place!" she screamed as she yanked open the door. "You _knew _that was the card I needed!"

"Where are you going?" Joe asked worried.

"OUT!" she screamed as she ran out into the night, desperate to get away.

"Sarah, wait!" Sam began desperately, but she was already up the hill and out of earshot.

Hot, angry tears flooded down her face as she ran her lungs out, and collapsed at last in a location that she knew nobody would ever look – the college she'd disappeared at. It was closed now, but she camped out anyways under an awning outside their cafeteria, sobbing as she climbed into her sleeping bag barefoot and fully clothed. She weaved the hand signs, half expecting it not to work, and managed to summon one of her favorite pokemon – Zoroark.

"Why?" she sobbed onto its chest as it transformed into a perfect replica of Orochimaru. "Why does he always do that? Every time I play a game with Sam, he cheats. Every time I'm having fun or doing one of my hobbies, he comes around and makes fun of me for it. Why? Why am I the only one cursed with a family that's filled with a bunch of traitors? Why am I the only one whose husband abandons her for another dimension? Why am I the only one who can't go see her kids in said dimension? It's not fair…"

As desperately as Sarah wanted to kill Sam out in front of that bookstore, she couldn't, she glared as she snapped back to the present day. She'd put up with years of hit teasing and hurtful words, but no more – it would end, here and now. Just as she'd gone to get her kunai, Naruto put a hand on her wrist, shaking his head.

"I know what it's like – just ignore him," the blonde whispered.

"I put up with his shit every day for my whole life," she growled back, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Sarah," Orochimaru's voice came into her head. "Enough. I realize why his words and my actions have hurt you so much. Actions and words are your two main love languages. You need verbal cues and small actions to be assured that someone else loves you, but you remember the bad more than the good. Recall that he was terrified for your safety after that car wreck."

"That he got me in," I retorted aloud.

"True," Orochimaru conceded. "However, it was not his fault."

"He was going one hundred miles an hour," I retorted. "He should have gotten arrested. I would've told the cops the truth if my dad hadn't told me to keep my mouth shut."

"You kept it shut for the wiser," he reminded me. "You would have gone to jail as well."

"not since I was telling him to slow down every few seconds," I reminded. "A real brother would have listened whenever his only sister was terrified but did he? No, he ignored me and had the car do three or four three-sixties and put me in zero gravity."

"You make a very good point. Very well – go right on ahead, tell the police the truth," Orochimaru encouraged as Naruto stared at me like I'd lost my mind. "Speaking of which, I honestly don't care that my sister, cousin, and the boy is out there – I honestly couldn't care less. You and our children are the only family I need."

"If it's a war that he wants," I growled, pulling out my knife, "It's a war he'll get."

"Go get him, tigress," Orochimaru encouraged, leaning my right hand towards the kunai holster on my right side.

"Gladly," I growled, racing forwards so fast that I was almost as fast as the Yellow Flash. I reached out towards my brother with the knife, letting him know my intentions, and covered his mouth as I raked four knives across his right hip and down the leg. "Let that be a lesson to you, _brother_."

"Sarah," Naruto gasped as he raced out. "Is that legal in this world?"

"No, but who cares?" I scoffed as I raced away back to the bookstore, pocketing my knives for further use later. "Let's go – we've got a city to go to."

A day later, we arrived in New York City, with a lot of help from my super speed jutsu. I'd had to carry Naruto on my back, but I didn't really care since he was too shocked to do anything about it. I raced around, not knowing where I was going, and stumbled upon a smaller and younger version of the author I'd become friends with in the course of one day.

"Hey, Fukui-san!" I called out, and the kid flinched as Naruto and I raced towards him.

"Please, don't hurt me or use me for blackmail!" he said quickly, and Naruto gave him a WTF look.

"Relax, you're brother's a friend of mine," I said firmly. "I just need to follow you home, kid. I'm not going to hurt you – although those mafia guys probably will around the corner."

"Run!" I heard them yell, and raced after them, tripping them with the hidden snake hands. They fell immediately, and began begging and pleading for their lives. I grinned evilly, and weaved hand signs.

"Sweet nightmares," I sang before ramming my hands atop their foreheads. Their eyes rolled backwards into their sockets as they let out silent screams of pain. I walked back to Naruto, who stared confused.

"Wow," they muttered, one in awe the other in disgust at Orochimaru's technique. "What was that?"

"Nightmare jutsu," I shrugged. "That's beyond the point – time to get back to base. We've got a war to win."

Naruto gets stuck in real world & freaks out.

A/N: Pokemon in Sarah's party that are included in the Chapter are, in order:

Name: Lucifer Species: Gengar Level: 65 Level 4, Apparently transferred from Johto (Sprout Tower) Moves: Hex, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, and Dark Rift Ability: Levitate – gives immunity to ground attacks

Name: Korosu Species: Swampert (Shiny) Level: 67 Beginner from Sapphire – gift from Prof. Birch Moves: Surf, Ice Beam, Muddy Water, Hammer Arm Ability: Torrent – raises water moves a pinch

Name: Phantasm Species: Zoroark Level: 45 Ability: Illusion – comes out masked as another ally


	12. Lost the Battle, Not the War

Orochi (Kabuto) PoV

I was stuck inside Kabuto, which really sucked. Bored to tears, he rarely listened to me, and I wanted Sarah to be in my arms and lap. How much worse could this humiliation get?

Sarah PoV

We arrived at Isamu's house, and I finally figured out how to seal someone in the Totsuka blade – courtesy of more mafia members – and how to remove them from the blade. That last one was accidental when I let out a rogue Mist ninja before insisting he taught me everything he knew or I would ship him back into the blade.

Needless to say, life was horrible right now.

Naruto PoV

I was having the time of my life – apparently this world had a lot of rules and restrictions, but who cared? They could never catch me and my doppelgangers, and Sarah was too busy tampering with her stupid blade to care. Ramen was dirt cheap here, so I bought it by the pallet loads and shipped it back home to my house in Konoha. Sarah had followed likewise but sent it to Otogakure, and I was seriously considering playing a massive prank on the people in this world. Too bad Sarah was super strict when it came to pranks that didn't involve her in any way.

Two weeks later (3rd person PoV)

Sarah had just shipped Naruto back to the war where he needed to be. The war had started, and she headed back to Otogakure where they needed her. They were at a loss for what to do – Kabuto had told them to get in the war, but Orochimaru had somehow appeared behind him and told them not to. They were waiting on her for the final decision.

"Stay out of the war," Sarah ordered them harshly. "We don't need to get dragged into this. Leave it to the great nations. Sound Five, Guren, I want you guys on babysitting duty for my kids. Let's see – I also think I'll go with my former teammates in the Chunin exams, and the Jonin from the Fuuma clan. Any objections?"

"No, ma'am!" they agreed heartily, knowing that this was the most important job off of the front lines.

Three weeks after that (Sarah PoV)

Otogakure had just been attacked by an army of Zetsu's. I'd dispelled them with a jutsu that Orochimaru had taught me, but they seemed to keep coming back. Finally, exhausted, I'd revived one of the statues in the village square to aide me in my quest. It zapped chakra and stole a person's life, but it was worth it. I pulled a male Fuuma clan member forward, and used him as the ritual sacrifice for the jutsu. Otogakure as a whole was now safe, when it came to the village. I quickly moved my children and their guardians into the village as an added precaution, taking them into the hideout Orochimaru had created just for this purpose of a war. I frowned in realization – I was the Otokage now, the Otonin all rallied around me for guidance. I wasn't the sharpest tack in the box, but I was most definitely the strongest tool in the shed.

I charged at the next Zetsu body – I knew creating doppelgangers here was useless, and the guardian statue had come to its wits end. I'd taken people to the different guardian points in the statues around the village gates that I'd had Orochimaru build secretly. It was a rallying point really – the fence was basically protecting major businesses' yards, but I'd had him put statues up anyways, just to ensure that nothing crazy happened.

"Summoning!" I cried out, weary. Reshi and Renate appeared, just the two I needed. "Reshi, turn up the heat! Renate, it's time for some darkness on our enemies!"

They nodded and Reshi began heating up her large rocket-fuel looking tail as Renate performed the move Dark Pulse. I sat down, mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. I knew I needed to rest, but I had no choice. People were in a state of chaos everywhere now, and the statue activation jutsu was just now working on the statues on the fence lining. I wished Kabuto and Orochimaru would hurry up and separate already – I needed their help now more than ever before.

"Sarah," I heard Orochimaru say aloud, and I leapt upright, preparing for a fight, glaring and glancing around me ferally. "Totsuka blade," he reminded me. "Listen, the real me isn't among this mess – this is all Zetsu. Get rid of the real body, we get rid of the clones. Kabuto has no intention of letting my other half go, not in a million years. You have to force me out of him with an exorcism jutsu."

"Where do I get one of those?" I asked, bending over in pain.

"Your only other option is to seal us both away in the blade, separate us, and then let us out at different times," Orochimaru said sternly. I considered that option for a while – it was extremely enticing, especially since I could keep Kabuto prisoner forever with it.

"Lady Sarah!" one Jonin panted as he raced up to me with large gashes in his right arm and cheek. "Our men are severely wounded, we're exhausted, and we can't keep this up much longer! What do we do?"

"Fall back into your houses, full retreat!" I called out. "Make sure no child is out in the streets! You know the passwords – use them!"

The village made haste to obey me, and I fled to Orochimaru's hideout. I knew that once all my ninja were inside, we were safe. No non-Oto shinobi could get in these houses, our protection jutsu had made sure of that. I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted to the point that my back was popping alongside everything else in protest.

"What now, Sarah-sama?" a kunoichi asked worried. "We lost, didn't we?"

"They may have won the battle," I growled. "But they have _not _won the war!"

"But what will we do now?" her older brother asked.

"We'll rest and recover," I told them. "If the war is still going on in a week's time, we'll join the Konohagakure ninja's armies! Until then, we'll rest and recover."

"Yes, ma'am!" they saluted before racing to deliver the news by summoning contracts. I sighed before getting up and heading over into the shower to turn it up on _so-hot-it-will-burn-your-skin-off_ hot. I let it run for a few minutes, relishing the steam it brought by the bucketloads, and turned down the heat to where it was bearable.

"Sarah," Orochimaru crooned from the blade. "You realize I can still see you naked, don't you?"

"So?" I groaned as I stepped into the shower. "You've seen me naked dozens of times."

"Yes," he continued. "But, it's more enticing when you least expect it." I felt a wave of nausea wash over me for no apparent reason that I knew of. "You see, even in the Totsuka Blade, we can communicate – and in severe cases, act upon – the wielders of the blade."

The pain erupted in my waistline and back so much that I wanted to pass out. I let myself slink slowly to the shower floor, breathing heavily, my eyes closed in pain.

"Stop," I hissed through grit teeth.

"Never," he crooned, and the pain intensified exponentially.

"Sarah-sama?" a kunoichi asked a few hours later when I hadn't come out of the shower yet. I was still breathing heavily, but I knew what Orochimaru had meant now. It was his way of apologizing to me – it hadn't been like I thought, but it was an attempt at an apology nonetheless, in his own ruthless, heartless and cruel ways.

"I resent that remark," he growled at I wet myself. "Oh, for Kami's sake, can you not keep clean for ten seconds?"

"No," I whispered back before replying to the kunoichi outside. "I'm fine – just tired!"

"Are you sure?" she asked as I turned off the water and Orochimaru questioned his genjutsu abilities from within the blade. Everything hurt, and I was more tired now than I had been when I'd hopped in the shower, but I was exhausted and wanting nothing more than sleep.

"Perfectly," I grumbled to them both. I slammed my bedroom door behind me, much to Orochimaru's chagrin, and collapsed onto the bed we'd shared.

Even in my dreams Orochimaru haunted me. He was the same image of perfection that I loved, only this time we were both naked. I blushed in embarrassment, wishing I had some clothes on. I also suddenly realized that he was young – too young. Twenty, twenty-five at most now when he was fifty-three.

"Come," he chuckled as clothes magically appeared on us both. It was still just enough to keep us barely covered. I followed him to who-knew-where, and stared at my husband as he led me inside of a large building that I saw eerily familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked him finally unable to bear that I didn't know where I was.

"The seal on the blade," he smiled. Oh, Kami, his smile, and it was the crooked one, too. It melted my insides so bad that everything blurred. "Hush, pet. You have nothing to fear – the other ninja inside the blade have all since given up getting out. The ones who sealed them and would miss them were all dead. There were a couple sealed in the blade that Sasuke-kun would be enticed by, but aren't too happy about his choices."

"Who?" I gasped, already sensing who it was.

"His parents," Orochimaru replied.

"The bodies were fakes," I realized. "Then, Itachi really did love them. They're trapped as twenty-year olds – how is that?"

"I'm not sure," Orochimaru grinned. "However, I am here as a twenty-six year old. I believe it cuts your age in half, but nobody's really certain…"

"Take me," I gasped, and he laughed. "I'm serious. Make love to me. have sex with me. However you want to phrase it."

"I already have," he chuckled. "The shower, if you'll recall."

"Oh, damn," I muttered. "No wonder I felt like such a masochist. Do it again."

He laughed for a few moments at this as a few ninja stared at us. "They are unsure of who you are," he explained. "Each person has a ninja inside of the blade to act as the guide for them. You must replace me with someone, and will it to be a replacement sealing in order for the occupant of guide to be filled, and it must be done by someone you would trust not to kill you."

"I'm sorry I cussed you out," I said sheepishly.

"I apologize for scaring you," he chuckled as a light danced behind his eyes. "Although, I won't deny that i wanted to make love to you every night whenever I thought you were dead. I kept wishing you would visit me in my dreams as a true angel."

"So, you're saying I don't look like an angel?" I asked as I put my hands on them.

"You are one," he retorted with a sinister smirk. "Perfect curves in the right places, wonderful hips for childbirth and carrying them…"

"Thanks, closet-perv," I said sarcastically.

"Only for you," he smirked as he snaked his arm around my waist. No pun intended. "Speaking of which, why would you ask Tsunade 'What's wrong with her' when you clearly knew I was a male and in pain?"

"I had to make myself look innocent and ignorant," I explained trying not to laugh and sound like it had been obvious. "Besides, I was only going to show off for you. I've…kind of been in love with you since I was fourteen…"

"I saw," he chuckled, "Watching your memories alongside you had its advantages. How did you find me that enticing?"

"I just did," I admitted sheepishly. "You were the one with the most abilities that had made an appearance so far, and it was really cool how you defeated three undefeated characters. That, and your eyes were an awesome color and were really amazing when fighting Anko."

"So, my masculinity had nothing to do with it? you'd have married me if I were a girl?" he asked amused.

"No, I mean, well, not that it wouldn't have crossed my mind, just…I'd probably have Kabuto change my gender so I could be a guy for you," I corrected quickly.

"And you would do the same if I were gay?" Orochimaru asked, and my eyes widened, unwanting to hear it. I nodded, and he yanked me into a powerful kiss. "I'm not, by the way," he chuckled when we broke apart at last.

"I just realized something," I yelled in shock. "I still have enemies in the other world, on Earth. I can seal them in the blade in exchange for some ninja, right?"

"I don't think you can," Orochimaru sighed. "They have to be a ninja, pet."

"Trickery worked with my cousins – it will help more with the enemies I've still got," I grinned evilly before jolting awake.

"The first thing we'll do once I get out of here is make love," he assured me as I redressed.

"Stop being such a sexy bastard and start acting like someone hates you!" I screamed out, then clamped my hands over my mouth. We were both frozen in panic, but nobody showed up, so the other Otonin were probably just too tired to care.

"Get control of your hormones," Orochimaru growled before leaving my head.

"Love you too," I muttered as I pulled out the scroll from the top drawer in my nightstand. With a familiar jerk on my navel, we were back on Earth.


	13. End of the War

3 weeks later (Sarah PoV)

I ran as fast as I could to the jail cell that held the one that I'd called "psycho stalker" during my sophomore year of high school. My English Comp I teacher was there as well for ignoring the rules of his job, and a cheerleader was there for prostitution with a severe sexually transmitted disease – Herpes, to be exact. There were also thirty men with syphilis and a woman who was terrified of her upcoming childbirth because she couldn't keep the baby. I laughed at their misfortune, and dragged them all back to Otogakure with me.

I set the thirty men with Syphilis up in a jail cell, just waiting to see how the disease spread and effected them. I then grinned evilly, both females I'd grabbed were about eight and a half to nine months along, and were healthy enough to give birth to the infants now. I forced them into labor, the cheerleader screaming her head off, and the second one overjoyed at the prospect of a new child. These four were idiots in every way.

I willed the blade to go under the replace section, and sucked Josh, the psycho stalker, in to replace Fugaku Uchiha. I rolled my eyes as I waited for the inmate to finally finish giving birth to her son. I sighed before cutting the cord with a knife and sealing her inside the blade to replace Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. As the cheerleader finished giving birth, my Comp I teacher began panicking at long last, just now realizing his mistakes.

"You never respected us as your students," I yelled as I slapped his face so hard he fell down. "So we as Otonin see you as someone who is lower than trash."

"Um," Sasuke's mother tried to cut in, but I ignored her. I almost sealed my teacher inside the blade, but was banning by Orochimaru wanting out.

"I need a replacement," Orochimaru reminded before I groaned in complete frustration.

"That was your replacement," I retorted, and he sighed. "So, I have to wait until I get both you and Kabuto out?"

"Yes, that sounds almost right," Orochimaru grinned. I yanked my teacher by the neck and literally threw him into one of the dirtiest cells I could find, one that still had corpses in all different stages of decomposition everywhere.

"Enjoy your stay," I said roughly before heading back upstairs where the cheerleader was giving birth. I knew Tayuya had a handle on her, so I headed out to find Kabuto and Orochimaru. They would probably be fighting Sasuke and Itachi right now.

"Sarah-sama, wait," Mikoto said quickly, and I turned to her and Fugaku.

"I need you two to come with me," I said firmly. "You're the only ones who can stop your sons from killing the person that I want to capture. Can you help me?"

"You let us out of the blade," Fugaku growled as he crossed his arms. "We don't have much of a choice."

"Good," I smirked before racing to Itachi and Sasuke's location. Madara would have to wait – Kabuto was my target now.

I ducked and dodged past armies and weaved the hand signs for my invisibility jutsu. Fugaku and Mikoto followed in suit by using their Sharingan, and with luck, we made it to the location of their sons within a few days.

"Well, well, if it isn't the snake's mate coming to get his other half back," Kabuto smirked. "And she brought company."

"You know what to do," I ordered the Uchiha couple, who barred Itachi and Sasuke's way.

"Stop," they said in unison as Kabuto hit the ground panting. "She'll finish him off."

"More like separate them," I corrected as I sliced Kabuto with the Totsuka blade. I could feel Orochimaru's excitement as his two halves were reunited at long last and Kabuto was purged of his remains.

"Damn it!" I heard Kabuto yell angrily. "What did you do? I was so close to becoming immortal and all-powerful!"

"Sealed you in the blade," I gasped, leaning down for support. I looked around, not sure of where to go with this, when I saw someone that I trusted enough to become my advisor. Anko's son was now fourteen, and viewed me as an older sister still, so I could use him to replace Orochimaru.

"May I?" I asked him, and he stared at me blankly.

"She's dead," he said emotionlessly. "Momma's dead. Kill me."

"Suit yourself," I smiled gently, slicing him with the blade and weaving the hand signs to replace Orochimaru with him. The boy's frame was sucked into the blade, and a second one came out right in front of the Uchiha clan's eyes, as well as Naruto, who had just gotten there as I sealed Kabuto inside the blade.

The second one began to take shape, and clothes began to be wrapped upon him like snakes, and Kabuto's cloak was removed from the medic and put upon the snake himself. My legs melted once more, my mind and body not registering that he was back permanently in a twenty-six year old body. He stepped forward, his only clothes being the cloak upon him, and gently knelt in front of me, his features still young like within the blade.

"Thank you," he murmured as he caressed the side of my face. He kissed me, and I felt fireworks explode behind my lips just before I felt hot tears running down the sides of my face. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he moved from caressing to cupping my face, and I opened my mouth to let him in. Genjutsu or reality, I didn't know or care anymore. I blinked once, twice, and dispelled any genjutsu in the area. He was real, and had kissed me. Everything became blurry before I felt his arms around me and my own body against his in the enfolding blackness.

Orochi PoV

I watched as Sarah raced and instructed the two Uchiha parents to stop their sons' rampage. I watched and practically jumped up and down like a child when she sealed Kabuto inside the blade. The two souls inside him separated, and I immediately weaved the hand signs to bring the other half back into me. it wasn't necessary, and I almost shouted my triumph to the sky as my blood and chakra raced with such extreme excitement that I hadn't felt since Kabuto had told me of Sarah giving birth to Akuma.

"Damn it!" I heard Kabuto yell angrily. "What did you do? I was so close to becoming immortal and all-powerful!"

"Sealed you in the blade to reunite my two halves," I retorted. I realized now that Sarah was looking at a fourteen year old boy, one that I recognized vaguely as Anko's firstborn son of Kakashi's.

"May I?" she asked him, and he stared at her blankly. I rolled my eyes – there was no point in asking him, he was suicidal since he thought his mother was dead, which she wasn't.

"She's dead," he said emotionlessly. "Momma's dead. Kill me."

"Suit yourself," she smiled gently, slicing him with the blade and weaving the hand signs to replace me with him. The boy's frame was sucked into the blade, and I saw him form next to me by the legs first as my own legs were being sucked out from underneath me.

I began to take shape finally, and I willed Kabuto's clothes from the blade to come with me. I would _not _make my reappearance naked! His clothes began to be wrapped upon me like snakes, and I half-flinched when I realized that the only thing I'd thought to grab was a cloak. Sarah's legs melted once more, reminding me of the day that we'd first met. I stepped forward, feeling extremely naked, and gently knelt in front of Sarah, her features still frozen in shock. I could tell by the look she was giving me that she didn't care if she'd died and gone to heaven, but was just glad we were together once more.

"Thank you," I murmured gratefully as I caressed the side of her face lovingly. I kissed her to show her that I still loved her more than anything, and I felt fireworks explode behind my lips just before I felt hot tears on Sarah's right cheek. I had been so grateful to her for getting me out of there that I'd almost forgotten that she was broken.

I wiped the wet coolness away with my thumbs as I moved from caressing to cupping her face, and I felt her open her mouth to let me in. She went to dispel a genjutsu, and I put my tongue into a wild dance with hers. I quickly yanked my arms around her as she fell forwards into a faint that I knew must have been from shock, fear, and love. Her body was still as soft and warm as I remembered, and her vague mumbling was, to be honest, amusing as she slept. She was, no doubt, exhausted by her works and efforts in ending this war, but I had to make sure she went unnoticed.

"No one is to know about what has happened," I told them as I lifted her up. "Tell them that Itachi sealed Kabuto inside the blade and transferred it to someone else. I don't care who – just make sure that the Sound ninja stay out of this war and take no credit whatsoever for anything."

"Kabuto helped ignite the war," Naruto growled at me. "I'd say you started it, too, but you didn't attack me for the Kyuubi."

"On that happy note, tell them that Mikoto and Fugaku were let out of the blade by Itachi. Sasuke-kun, tell them that only a blood-relative can let someone out of the blade – it will stop them from trying to hunt for me," I instructed, and all five gasped audibly.

"You want nothing to do with this," Sasuke realized just then. Kami, how thick was that boy? "You want Sarah to remain anonymous. That doesn't make sense – why not let her get the fame she deserves?"

"She wouldn't want it," I told him. "She didn't do it because she wanted the fame or to protect you. The latter did play a small part, but she defeated Kabuto for one reason only: to get me back."

"She really does love you, I can see that now. But my big question is do you love her back?" Naruto said firmly, glaring at me.

"With every fiber of my being, and more than wanting to become immortal, and most definitely more than anything any kekke genkai has to offer me," I told him, which shocked them all.

"Go," Naruto said firmly, and I glanced backwards. "I hate you, but I respect Sarah enough to let you go. She stopped the only person keeping the war going aside from Uchiha Madara, and she deserves to be happy. Treat her right this time – I _will _be keeping tabs to make sure she's happy."

"Don't bother," I retorted as I lovingly watched her sleep. "She will be as long as we can raise our children in peace and without having to worry about assassins trying to kill us."

"I'll try to erase your criminal record in exchange for her letting us out of the blade," Fugaku nodded. "I can't garuntee anything."

"thank you, Fugaku-kun," I growled as I felt other chakras approaching. "Farewell, Uchiha clan, Naruto-kun. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"Get out of here," Naruto spat as I walked away from them calmly. I found a dead Konoha ninja who was about my size – better his clothes covered in dried blood than nothing. I set Sarah down gently and dressed quickly. The man's underwear and pants were clean, but his head had been severed and his lower areas were elevated on top of another ninja's.

"I'm coming home, pet," I whispered as I put the cloak back on and summoned a familiar pokemon that I had spent countless hours training. "Kuchiyose! Osorekyoshi!"

"You called, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrows. "We can talk in this world, and always were able to communicate in mine. Who is she?"

"My wife," I told him as I stepped onto his back. "I need you to take the both of us to Otogakure in secret with as little detection as possible. Can you do this?"

"But of course!" he grinned and vaulted into the sky when my hands were securely upon his shoulders and blocking Sarah from falling. Stormclouds followed us as we went, I made sure with my fire natured chakra heating up the sky around me.


	14. Caduceus

Sarah PoV

I moved my head from side to side, missing Orochimaru greatly. I could feel the Totsuka blade burning on my right hand, but I made no move to stop it. Strangely, he didn't talk to me like he had come to whenever I was missing him. Perhaps he was too enthralled with who else was in the blade. I felt a hand on my forehead, then my gut, and could have sworn it was Orochimaru's.

I awoke with a jolt as I realized the events that had transpired before I'd fainted. Yes, I admit it – I fainted. Orochimaru was that epic and sexy, and oh my gosh he was alive and out of the Totsuka blade. I jerked upright, completely naked, and looked around me in shock. I was in Otogakure, back in my bedroom, and no signs of Kabuto anywhere. I sighed depressed, and I heard him chuckling to my left.

"You're back!" I cried excitedly as I tore my panties off – literally.

"Careful, pet," he chuckled as I went to rape him. He held me up, his tongue venturing to the nape of my neck. "I love you, but let's have a little more decency than that. We wouldn't want to corrupt the children, ne?"

I looked around to find that our children had all camped out on our floor in various locations, and were now waking up from their slumber at my loud outburst. Thank heavens Orochi and I were now under the blankets. (How did he do that?)

"Mommy's awake!" Akuma cried as he raced up to the bed.

"You'll have to wait a little longer, Akuma," Orochimaru laughed. "Hold on, dearest, I'll get you some clothes."

"Purple!" I called out, and he laughed as he fished around in the closet. "Play clothes, preferably!"

"Mmn, in a destructive mood today?" he asked as he brought back the necessary four articles of clothing I needed. I grinned and ducked under the covers to dress.

"Sort of," I answered vaguely as I managed to clasp my bra.

"Mommy, mommy, play! Play!" Akuma cried out as he tried to lift the covers. Thankfully, Orochimaru leaned over him and put his hands on his wrists.

"When mommy's ready, okay, Akuma? I promise," I said firmly as I got my shirt on at last. I was at least able to breathe a little easier since I was halfway covered, but struggled to put my underwear on for some strange reason. I looked down to find that I was trying to put it on backwards.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kabuto glared at me inside the blade. He still wasn't happy about that at all, but I wasn't about to let him out for fear of his treachery a second time. He may have masked it as helping Orochimaru, but I knew his real reason – he wanted Orochi's powers.

"Just a little longer," I grunted as I struggled to pull my pants over my hips. I yanked a few more times, then huffed as I looked at Orochimaru, who just laughed.

"I won't deny, you've been looking a little fatter lately," he said warily. We gasped, and realized what we were both saying. My hips were wider, and I'd gained weight.

"Could I – could we have-?" I stuttered, and he furrowed his brow. I was worried and excited, but still worried over my own health.

"Yes," he realized. "That night we sang _Fix You _and _Buy Me a Rose_ together."

"Oh my gosh – another? Oh," I murmured as I put my hands tenderly on my stomach. "Oh."

"Well done," Orochimaru purred as he pulled Akuma and Kurama onto our bed. He then lifted Tenshi and Kiseki onto the bed, and I flinched worried. "You've given me four wonderful children – do you want to ET again with a surrogate, or carry?"

"I think I want to carry," I said patting it gently. "You never know when the surrogate will kill the child just because it's not theirs."

"I'm thinking of making the Caduceus our clan's symbol with white snakes wrapped around a black pole," Orochimaru said thoughtfully.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being intertwined around a pole as long as that pole represents our love," I told him. "And the wings represent our soaring to new medical heights."

"So, you're saying that the two of us are the snakes of a caduceus? How interesting," he smiled before kissing me.

"I'd intwine in love's duet if the kids weren't here," I told him, and he laughed.

"Flirting, ne? Two can play at that game you wonderful egg-bearing specimen with perfect movements during that season," he retorted just as heartily. "Kids, mommy and daddy need to have some adult time for adult things. Go back to the playroom – we'll play with you later in the day."

"Play! Play!" Akuma whined, and I pulled him closer to me.

"Akuma, can you be mommy's big helpers and watch over your little sisters for me, please? You're so big and strong for your age, and I just don't think that the Sound Five can do it on their own. Besides, all good ninja help their mommies and daddies when they're young," I told him, and he nodded eagerly.

"Okay, mommy! I'll be a great ninja like you and daddy when I grow up!" he said eagerly before racing out of the bedroom.

"You never cease to amaze me with how gifted you are with children," Orochimaru chuckled before shutting and locking the door. "Now, if I recall correctly, we were…"

"About to have some mommy-daddy time to talk about the kids," I said testily.

"I was thinking about a little - music introductions. Surely theres a song that accompanies a horror novel," he deduced, and I grinned and pulled out my IPod.

"Just a minute," I told him as I hunted for my _Phantom of the Opera _playlist. "the movie is called _Phantom of the Opera_. It's by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and his music is just effing epic. I have yet to hear a bad Andrew Lloyd Webber song. The sequel play is called _Love Never Dies_ and it's where the group meets back up after ten years in the states on Coney Island, a freak show island."

"And what song will you be gracing me with?" he asked, honestly curious. "Surely something with screaming, yes?"

"You'll see," I told him as I hunted through the songs. "Now, do you want a duet for us to practice together, or screaming?"

"Duet," he said warily. "But I also want screaming."

"I think I can manage both, but there's another song I want to show you first," I told him as I pulled up _Phantom of the Opera_ and put the ear-buds in his ears. "Tell me if it's too loud for you. If you don't like it, then make your pick. I've got literally thousands of songs on here."

"Please tell me you got most of them illegally," he pled as he listened, his eyes narrowing.

"Possibly," I hinted, and he smiled widely, and I could have sworn I saw his chest puff up in either pride or disappointment. "Hey, Orochi, have you ever been proud of me for anything?"

"Every minute of every day," he told me, bringing his arms around my waist. "I'm proud of you for every second of every minute, and more so for your amazing feats during the war."

"Really?" I asked, not believing him. He'd lied to me before to help me feel better about myself, and this felt different.

"Really and truly," he confirmed, emphasizing his words with the looks in his eyes that spoke a clear message that rang with truth, conviction, and love.

"So, given no distractions from the kids," I hinted fingering my way up his chest, and he laughed.

"What are you thinking, I wonder," he teased.

"How to best launch a sexual assault on you," I laughed sheepishly.

"Then by all means, you're welcome to try," he offered, and I grinned in mirth.

"You shouldn't have done that," I warned right as Tayuya knocked on the door in panic.

"Oh, dear," he grinned. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Possible intruder, possible new medic," I rattled as I went to the door. "Possible Tsunade or worse… I vote we stay here."

"Sarah-sama," Tayuya panted, having caught her breath somewhat. "The Hokage wants to see you, and she said something about the Totsuka blade…"

"I'll be back," I promised looking over my shoulder to a frowning Orochimaru who looked pissed. I sighed and followed Tayuya all the way to the living room, where Tsunade was waiting.

"So, is what Naruto told me true?" she asked after I led her into a side bedroom for privacy. "He said you sealed Kabuto inside the blade in order to reunite the two halves of Orochimaru. He mentioned you sealed someone else inside the Totsuka blade to get Orochimaru back. is this true?"

"He's in the bedroom really pissed of that someone didn't keep their word, no doubt," I retorted smiling. "You should see him – he looks freaking sexier now than he did then, and I didn't think that possible."

"I hope you had fun, because I forced that little brat to give up custody of the guide to the blade-wielder," Kabuto sneered, and I let out a silent scream of panick. That wasn't supposed to happen – I had to seal him deeper in the blade, but how?

With a snap of his fingers, Kabuto not only turned up the heat, but somehow wrapped a cocoon around me and trapped me in my own bedroom probably permanently. I knew how to get him to stop – I killed off two rogue ninja inside the blade to seal Kabuto a further level in, putting the fourteen-year-old back in the position as guide, but it was too late. my body was now overheated and exhausted, and I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious or when – or if – I'd wake up again.

"Help!" I wanted to scream. "Orochimaru, Kabuto's still trying to kill us! Help me get him out so we can kill him!" Sadly, I couldn't because I was asleep and had nowhere else to go with my mind.

Orochi PoV

I raced through the hideout searching desperately for a thermometer. This was extremely unlike Kabuto, who liked so much to have organization with his medical tools. Finally, after much deliberation, I instead found Tsunade, who raced at my heels back to my bedroom to find Sarah wrapped into the blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon but was writhing to get free, screaming and moaning hysterically.

"Shh, love, I'm here," I soothed as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"We've got to get her in ice," Tsunade said quickly I had to get her in cold water as soon as I could before she burned up. I tried unwrapping her from the blankets, but it didn't work, so I carried them around her and raced her to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

I'd raced past Tayuya on my way, who sensed the emergency in getting a large tub of ice for Sarah's ice-cold bath. Sarah's moans of pain and her temperature dropped dramatically as I put her in the cold bath with the blanket around her. the blanket created a layer of fat, in a way, to keep the cold air and water in. as Tayuya raced in with the ice, I dumped it on top of the blanket while she backed off to watch with worry.

After about twenty minutes, Sarah's temperature finally reached safe and normal levels, but was now getting a little too cold, so I pulled her out of the ice-cold water. Truth be told, she'd have gotten hypothermia if her fever hadn't been there because I'd made the water so cold. If I hadn't been there to catch her, she'd have died, and we both knew it. I knew that it had something to do with the Totsuka blade, and my mind automatically snapped to Kabuto.

"Kabuto," she moaned, "Stay away. Leave me alone…bastard medic. Orochimaru's perfect. You horrible…"

"I knew it," I smiled gently as I unwrapped her from the blankets and cold wet cloth. By unrwwrapping her I was probably saving her from dehydration or polio. Tsunade cleared her throat, and I turned o her stressed. "Kabuto was hurting her through the blade."

"So, it's true," Tsunade confirmed. "I was told that she sealed him inside the blade, then let you out once your two halves reunited."

"I told them to tell no one," I growled angrily as we headed back into my room. "Who lied to me?"

"Naruto told me," she said as she put her arms in front of her. "He made sure it was in the middle of the night when we were alone. That means that the Uchiha clan knows as well, then. Relax – he only told me as an S-rank secret."

"Have you told Konoha?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.

"I told the other four Kage's in an extremely private meeting at the Gokage summit, but I told them that this was an S-rank secret that was to be between us only and my informant," she assured. "You should have seen the look on the Kazekage's face when I told them you were possibly alive – for some reason, he looked almost grateful and angry at the same time."

"I should hope that they don't tell anyone," I leered, and she shuffled her feet and smiled like she had something that she wanted to tell me but was embarrassed.

"The Daimyos made Naruto a world-wide hero," she told me, then continued before I could interrupt. "They want to make Sarah one as well, since she sealed Kabuto inside the blade and freed the two Uchihas to restore the clan. They weren't too happy about your getting out until I told them that you'd stopped attacking most of the other villages to keep her happy in marriage."

"No," I said firmly as I placed Sarah gently in bed and put a damp lukewarm rag on top of her forehead. "I'm not putting a – to take a leaf from her book – putting a target on my back. I'm not risking the mother of my children, and besides that – someone else might try to rape her simply because she's famous."

"They'll only know her name and not face, but if that's what you want. You should ask her, just out of curiosity. I brought your medic, by the way," she said gesturing towards the entrance of the hideout. I frowned. "Don't worry – I also had Kabuto's mentor teach him everything he taught Kabuto. Including how to recover body cells."

"And you're sure he won't betray me," I said warily, and she laughed.

"I'm sure. He seemed extremely interested in Kabuto's old job, and said something about wanting to know the secrets of life," she mused before shaking her head. "She's right – you haven't aged a day past twenty-five. How did you do it?"

"The Totsuka blade sealed me in where I looked like a twenty-six year old," I said grinning as I raced her out to the living room. "And even after both halves were reunited, it's how I came back out. We love it."

"I'm sure you both do," she said looking at me like I'd lost my marbles. "Anyways, pass the message along to Sarah-chan. Speaking of which, congratulations on the latest one she's carrying."

I almost face-palmed at this but refrained since I was in public halfway now. I settled for a scowl, and she laughed before racing out to go back to Konoha. I looked at my new medic – water and electric natured chakras, the perfect combination for a medic.

..(Nine months later)...

I sat out in the living room surrounded by my children. Akuma was pulling snakes around everywhere with his almost four year old hands, Tenshi was squealing and being twirled in the air by Kirari Kaguya, who was visiting. Tayuya was five months pregnant with Kimimaro's child and holding a now three year old Kiseki while Kimimaro held Kurama. My newest child, my three month old daughter was resting in my arms as a snake watched and continued coiling around me. Sarah was asleep on the couch, her left hand resting on her stomach. I gently touched her stomach, and sensed the next tiny life inside of her as another reason to let her remain asleep yet rebegin training.

"Sarah," I said, and she snapped awake. "Let's see whose are stronger – your summoning, or mine."

"You mean your new kuchiyose versus my strongest? I'm in," she grinned, and we walked out of the hideout and into the extremely large forest.

I had Absolution, she had Reshi. Knowing her, she'd have had more time to train hers stronger than mine, so I'd have to play on the defensive and use her Pokémon's weaknesses to my advantage.

"Well, should we get started?" I smirked.

"Orochimaru-kun, let's battle," she yelled, pointing at me like I saw some of the other trainers did in the game. Needless to say, I still kicked her butt, although she came quite close to beating me at one point…


End file.
